To Love and To Hate
by Rurouni Ken-ouki
Summary: On a beautiful night, anything can happen, whether one wants it to or not.
1. Love Found Love Lost

Disclaimer: All of these characters are mine. They were my idea and AIC and  
Pioneer are using them without my permission! Oh wait a minute, that's  
backwards. I have absolutely no claim to these characters, although all  
characters introduced within this series are my own creations. Oh, and go ahead  
try and sue me! It won't work, because I don't have any money!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Um, on second thought, if it's all the same, I'd rather not be sued. It's not  
like I'm making any money off of this.  
  
I'd like to thank Masami, Cav, Dav, and Happosai for their help making this fic  
as good as I can get it, ESPECIALLY Cav. I'd also like to thank everybody at  
the #TenchiFF chat room, for their help, support, and suggestions.  
  
This is my first attempt at an epic fic. I've learned that putting a character  
through extreme emotional pain can make for a good story. So if I put your  
favorite character through hell, it's nothing personal, and everyone will get  
their turn. However, I promise that in the end, everyone will be happy. Send  
comments and criticism to bkuhn@ucsd.edu  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi Muyo!  
To Love and to Hate  
by Brook Kuhn  
  
Episode 1:  
Love Found, Love Lost  
  
"Was I out of my head? was I out of my mind?  
How could I have ever been so blind?  
I was waiting for an invitation, It was hard to find.  
Don't matter what I say, only what I do,  
Never mean to do bad things to you.  
So quiet but I finally woke up,  
If you're sad, then its time you spoke up, too."  
- "Out of My Head" Fastball  
  
  
Sasami rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Where am I? she thought, Why  
does it seem familiar? It occured to her that it was odd that this place could  
be familiar, when it was so empty.  
  
Sasami's eyes went wide. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.  
  
"Tenchi? Aeka?" Sasami called out, "Where are you? I'm scared!" She  
began to run, but she tripped on her robes and fell. For what seemed like  
forever, she fell through the emptiness. Finally, a pair of arms reached out  
and caught her.  
  
"Ryoko!" Sasami smiled, resting her head on Ryoko's shoulder, "Thank  
goodness you're here." The smile faded from Sasami's lips. Something wet  
landed on her shoulder. Pulling away from Ryouko, she saw the demoness crying.  
There was a large hole in Ryoko's chest, where her heart would have been. But  
the hole ran completely through her, and was empty save for the blood that  
seeped from the wound and stained Sasami's clothing.  
  
"Ryoko!" Sasami cried, but Ryoko gave no response. The tears that ran  
down her cheeks were the only sign that she still lived. Sasami pulled herself  
from Ryoko's arms. "Don't die, Ryoko!" Sasami begged, "I'll find help! Just  
don't die!" Sasami turned around, looking for someone, anyone, who could help.  
  
Aeka stood by a stone pool, an island of light in the darkness. She  
stared at her feet, lost in concentration.  
  
"Sister!" Sasami cried, "Ryoko's hurt!" Aeka looked up, but not at  
Sasami. Her attention was drawn to a figure made of shadow. Sasami couldn't  
make out any details on the figure, but he seemed strangely familiar.  
  
The shadow approached, and Aeka's hands dropped to her kimono's sash. She  
began to unfasten it, very slowly, as if it were an exceptionally difficult act.  
As the shadow entered the edge of the light, Aeka finally managed to remove the  
sash, and she pulled her kimono open, revealing her naked breast.  
  
The shadow reached out for her, when suddenly, there was a flash of light,  
and Tenchi was there, clashing blades with him. Tenchi pulled back and thrust  
the Master Key into the figure's heart.  
  
Everything seemed to lurch as space disoriented itself. Tenchi and the  
shadow became one. They didn't exactly merge, though. It was as if they had  
never been separate. The glowing green blade, which seconds ago had been lodged  
in the chest of the shadow that was Tenchi was now sheathed in Aeka's breast.  
  
Tenchi, his face pale with horror, slowly pulled back the sword. Aeka did  
not move. The sword left a hole in her chest identical to the one in Ryoko's.  
Tenchi stared at his hands, stained red with Ryoko's blood. Meanwhile, the  
blood of Aeka, crept its way down the blade to join Ryoko's on Tenchi's hand.  
  
Tenchi screamed in rage and terror. Sasami ran to his side, but it was  
too late, Tenchi had plunged his sword into his own heart and collapsed on the  
floor. Sasami cried as she held his head in her lap.  
  
***  
  
"Sasami, wake up!" Aeka said, desperately trying to wake her writhing   
sister. "Wake up! *Please* wake up!" Suddenly Sasami wrapped her arms around  
Aeka with such strength and intensity that it would have made their mother  
proud.  
  
"Aeka!" Sasami cried, "You're all right! I was so scared!" Sasami  
broke down and began to cry on Aeka's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Sasami," Aeka said, holding Sasami tightly against her.  
"Everything's all right. I'm not going anywhere." Aeka held Sasami until she  
fell asleep again.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning, Sasami!" Tenchi said as a very groggy Sasami came down the  
stairs. "You sure slept in." Sasami looked at the clock. Was it really so  
late?  
  
"Oh, she said disappointedly, "and I wanted to cook you a big breakfast."  
  
"Don't worry, Sasami," Kiyone said, "Mihoshi and I are taking care of it."  
  
"THE RICE IS BURNING!" Mihoshi wailed, "THE RICE IS BURNING!"  
  
"Mihoshi!" Kiyone said, "I thought you were watching it!"  
  
"Well, I was, but then I sort of, well, you know, forgot."  
  
"Idiot," Kiyone said, trying to salvage what was left of the rice.  
  
"Dad," Tenchi said to Noboyuki, who was currently sorting some files in  
his breifcase, "Is everything prepared for tonight?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Noboyuki said, giving his son a thumbs up.  
  
"Why?" Ryoko said, phasing in with her arms already around Tenchi, "What's  
tonight?"  
  
Tenchi pulled away from Ryoko and went to get his backpack from the  
closet. "Sorry, Ryoko, it's a surprise. You'll find out tonight."  
  
"But Tenchiii," Ryoko whined.  
  
"Ryoko," Noboyuki said, "It won't work. We Masaki men know how to keep  
a secret. Now not another word about it."  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Mihoshi announced as she and Kiyone placed the  
food on the table. Despite Mihoshi's slip, it wasn't too burnt. "Let's eat!"  
she said, as she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat.  
  
***  
  
"Hiya, Tenchi," Amagasaki said. Tenchi looked up to see his large  
friend leaning over him.  
  
"Hi," Tenchi replied.  
  
"So how was your summer? Did anything interesting happen?"  
  
"Well, my teenage daughter appeared out of nowhere on the steps to my  
grandfather's shrine and dragged me into a battle with the incarnation of  
darkness." Tenchi said this as if it were the most ordinary summer of his life.  
  
"Oh," Amagasaki laughed, "That boring, huh?"  
  
"Same as always. Me and grandpa practice and do chores all day," Tenchi  
lied. He found it amusing that he could tell the truth and people would just  
pass it off as a joke. People believed what they wanted to believe.  
  
"Yeah, but at least now you've got all those beautiful women living with  
you, now." Tenchi groaned. Amagasaki learned of the girls when he came by to  
drop off some homework for Tenchi when he was sick. Amagasaki didn't seem to be  
able to accept the fact that Tenchi wasn't sleeping with any of them and  
constantly grilled him for details. It was the same principle, Tenchi realized.  
Amagasaki believed what he wanted to. Tenchi just thanked God that he didn't  
know Mayuka was real and waited for the inevitable question. "So, who have you  
slept with?"  
  
"I told you, I'm not sleeping with any of them. They're just some  
friends and relatives staying with us."  
  
"Was it Ryoko?"  
  
"No," Tenchi said. Ryoko confused Tenchi. She seemed to be almost a  
walking contradiction. Soft, yet hard, kind, yet cruel at the same time, an  
innocent child, and a ruthless warrior together in one body. He knew Ryoko had  
strong feelings towards him. After all, she had risked her life to avenge him  
when she thought he had died, but he wasn't sure if that meant she *loved* him.  
She constantly flirted with him, but Tenchi got the feeling it was just a game,  
but there were those occasional moments where Tenchi felt like he could see  
straight into her heart. But then she was back to her normal self, leaving   
Tenchi to wonder if the entire thing was just his imagination. He just wished  
she would be a little more consistant.  
  
"Aeka?"  
  
"No way." Aeka was just as complicated as Ryoko. He liked her, but he  
had absolutely no idea how she felt about him. There had been some kind of  
chemistry when they had to take shelter in that cabin almost a year ago, but  
since then, not much had happened. Aeka seemed to be a master at hiding her  
true feelings. Ryoko confused him because she seemed to contradict herself.  
Aeka confused him because he simply never knew what was on her mind.  
  
"Mihoshi."  
  
"Are you deaf?" He wasn't even really interested in Mihoshi. Sure,  
she was beautiful, and a kinder soul would be hard to find, but she was just a  
friend, and she didn't seem that interested in him, either.  
  
"Kiyone."  
  
"Get real." Tenchi's relationship with Kiyone was crystal clear. They  
had a kind of friendship. But Kiyone would often bug him to be more decisive,  
which confused Tenchi, but at least he knew where he stood with her. Just  
friends, and NEVER anything else.  
  
"Well," Amagasaki thought for a moment, "That can only mean one thing."  
  
"Yes," Tenchi agreed, "That I'm not-"  
  
"You're getting it on with Sasami."  
  
"GET A LIFE!" Tenchi yelled, hitting Amagasaki so hard that he crashed  
into the wall. God! Tenchi thought to himself, only Amagasaki would be  
sick enough to even *suggest* such a thing!  
  
"Oh my! Should we call for help?" a girl whispered to her friend.  
  
"Don't worry, that happens every year. I went to high school with them,  
and it always happened there, too. Amagasaki and Tenchi are actually friends."  
  
"That's friendship?"  
  
"You know how guys are. And besides, Amagasaki brings it on himself, so  
don't feel sorry for him."  
  
Tenchi sighed. They were right. This exact same scenario had repeated  
itself for some time. Tenchi liked Amagasaki, he was a good person, if not a  
little perverted, but he always seemed to say the most horrible things from time  
to time. Those who did not learn from the past were doomed to repeat it, and  
Amagasaki just wouldn't learn. Tenchi sighed and continued through the day.  
He would have thought that school would be a welcome relief from the chaos of  
his home, but he found himself missing the girls, and the wait for classes to  
let out became unbearable.  
  
***  
  
"Please, Tenchi?" Ryoko said, "Tell me! I wanna know what it is!"  
  
"Yeah, Tenchi," Sasami said enthusiastically, "What is it?"  
  
"I keep telling you. It's a surprise."  
  
"Tenchi," Noboyuki said, "We're ready to go, so you can give them a  
hint." Tenchi breathed a sigh of relief. Ryoko had been bugging him about his  
plans for tonight ever since he got home, and Sasami wasn't much better.  
  
"I'm surprised no one figured it out. Doesn't anyone remember what  
happened two years ago tonight?" he asked. Everyone was silent.  
  
"I've got it!" Mihoshi exclaimed excitedly, snapping her fingers, "Wasn't  
that when Ryoko destroyed the Ryu-oh?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Tenchi said, "It was two years ago that I met Ryoko, and Aeka,  
and Sasami. And that's when all of this really started to happen. I guess this  
is sort of our anniversary, and it's a very special day to me. I don't know why  
I never thought of it before, but I want to share this day with you, so I  
thought we'd all go out for the evening."  
  
"Oh, Tenchi!" Ryoko cried, jumping up to him and hanging off his neck.  
  
"Wow!" Mihoshi said, "That's great!"  
  
"Thank you, Lord Tenchi," Aeka said. She looked at Ryoko, but to Ryoko's  
surprise, she didn't get mad, she just got this weird smile on her face.  
  
"Ouch!" Ryoko said, as a she felt a quick, sharp jab of pain in her  
hand. Examining it, she saw a bright red spot. If she hadn't known better, she  
would have sworn Aeka pinched her. But Aeka was too far away.  
  
"Let's go, Lord Tenchi," Aeka said, taking his arm, and walking out the  
door with him. Ryoko glared daggers at her back. She HAD done this, but...  
how? One of Aeka's force field generators appeared in front of her for a  
second, then disappeared. So that's how she did it! Ryoko glared as she  
followed them. She'd get back at her.  
  
"Okay, everybody into the van," Noboyuki said.  
  
"Come on, Mayuka," Tenchi said, picking up his daughter.  
  
After a brief fight over who got to sit where, Noboyuki started the van  
and they headed off.  
  
"Um, dad?" Tenchi asked, "This isn't the way to the restaurant."  
  
"I know," Noboyuki smiled, "Our reservations aren't for another hour. I  
have a surprise of my own." Noboyuki took them down various small roads and  
Tenchi wondered what his father had planned. He hoped it wouldn't be *too*  
embarrassing.  
  
Noboyuki finally stopped and they piled out of the van. Tenchi looked  
around. They were at the edge of a forest that ran down the hillside.  
  
"This way," Noboyuki said, a large grin plastered on his face. He led  
them down into the forest, until they came across an old path. In front of  
them, they could see the entire city, and the sun setting behind the mountains  
in the distance. It was so beautiful. Tenchi wondered why his father had  
brought them here.  
  
"I used to come here to get inspiration," Noboyuki explained, "Then,  
after I met Achika, we'd come here to watch the sun set. This has always been a  
very special place for me, and now I want to pass it on to you, Tenchi."  
  
"I-I'm honored, dad," Tenchi said. He stared as the sun went down  
painting the sky orange, and red, and yellow. He was overwhelmed both by the  
sheer beauty of what lay before him, and the significance it held for his  
father. Shifting Mayuka in his arms, he walked forward to get a better view.  
  
Sasami came up to his side, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He  
looked down at her, and she smiled and giggled. Ryoko and Aeka stepped up on  
either side of him. Ryoko lay her head on his shoulder, and Aeka took his free  
hand in hers. Both of them let out a sigh of contentment simultaneously.  
Ryo-ouki hopped up onto his free shoulder. In his peripheral vision he saw  
Mihoshi and Kiyone on one side, and Washuu and his grandfather on the other.  
  
A wide smile crept onto Tenchi's face. This was so perfect. He  
couldn't thank his father enough. Everyone he loved was right there beside him.  
Tenchi couldn't remember ever being so happy, even when his mother was still  
alive. He sighed. *Almost* perfect, he decided.  
  
"Why the long face, Tenchi?" Noboyuki asked, "You're surrounded by  
beautiful women, so cheer up!"  
  
"I know," Tenchi said, "And I *am* happy. I just wish... I wish mother  
was here."  
  
"Don't worry, Tenchi. I'm sure she's watching us right now." He  
pointed up to the colored sky. "There's more than just stars up there."  
  
"Wise words," Katsuhito said.  
  
"I-" Tenchi started, but immediately cut himself off, not quite sure   
what he was trying to say. "Do you think she'd be proud of me?"  
  
"I know she would," Noboyuki said, "There's no way either of us could  
ever not be proud of you."  
  
"Thanks, dad," Tenchi said, "That means a lot to me." It was then that he  
realized that Noboyuki was sitting down in front of them with a large clipboard  
in his hands. "Dad? Why aren't you up here with us? What are you doing?"  
  
"Capturing an important moment forever," Noboyuki replied as he  
continued to sketch.  
  
"Don't you normally use a camera for that?" Tenchi asked, surprised at  
the level of intensity Noboyuki showed.  
  
"Some things are just to important to trust to a machine. Like family."  
Tenchi thought about that for a moment, and decided his father was right. They  
were a family, albeit an odd one. But he loved each of them as much as he could  
possibly imagine loving a sister. They stood there, watching the sun dip below  
the horizon, while Noboyuki continued to sketch in details. By the time he was  
finished, the sun had completely set.  
  
"Well," he said, standing up, "We'd better go, or we'll miss our  
reservations."  
  
"Can I see, father?" Sasami said, trying to catch a glimpse of the  
paper Noboyuki held. Noboyuki quickly lifted it above his head and out of  
Sasami's reach.  
  
"Nope. Sorry, Sasami. But the only person I have ever let see my  
unfinished work was Achika. Now everybody, back in the van."  
  
***  
  
Noboyuki smiled as the waiter left with their order.  
  
"Dad," Tenchi said, "I'm fairly sure the waiter knows Japanese. You  
didn't have to try to order in English. What if you got the orders wrong?"  
  
Noboyuki laughed. "Don't worry, I know a fair bit of English."  
  
Tenchi was tempted to point out that he knew a fair bit of English, too,  
and had never encountered some of what Noboyuki had said, but he held his  
tongue. They were in a nice, fancy restauraunt, and he wasn't going to make a  
scene by arguing with his father.  
  
"So," Mihoshi said, "How long will it be until dinner is ready?"  
  
Tenchi shrugged. "It'll be a little while, probably half an hour."  
  
"Well, I could use my Temporal Displacer," Washuu said, "We'd jump foward  
to when dinner was ready in an instant!" Everyone turned to look at her. "I  
was just kidding," she said, a large bead of sweat forming on her head, "I  
wouldn't really mess around with time just so we could eat sooner."  
  
They made small talk for a while, until their food arrived. As Tenchi  
had suspected, his father had screwed up the orders. Mihoshi was expecting  
lasagna, got spaghetti. Ryoko' steak turned out to be a ceaser salad. And  
Sasami, who had cheerfully ordered a hamburger, recieved something else.  
  
"Um, excuse me," Sasami said, tugging on the waiter's sleeve, "What's  
this?" She indicated the steak on her plate.  
  
The waiter turned to her. "Oh, that's your veil chop."  
  
Sasami blinked. "What's veil?" she asked.  
  
The waiter told her.  
  
Tears began to fill Sasami's eyes. "Oh no! How could they? Poor little  
lamb!" Sasami turned and began to cry into Aeka's shoulder.  
  
The waiter looked around nervously, fully aware of the attention Sasami's  
outburst had attracted. Sheepishly, he picked up the plate. "I'm sorry, I  
must have gotten the order wrong. I'll get you something else, okay?"  
  
Sasami looked up at him with teary eyes, and the waiter quickly departed.  
He brought Sasami an order of vegetarian lasagna, and apologized again.  
  
"We'd better leave a big tip," Tenchi said. He wondered how realistic of  
him it was to hope for a nice quiet evening. Oh well, he said to himself, At  
least you can't say your life is boring.  
  
Mihoshi grinned at the pile of noodles in front of her. Either she forgot  
that this wasn't what she ordered, or she simply didn't care. Her face started  
to become worried though, as she look around her plate.  
  
"Um... Where are the chopsticks?" she asked.  
  
"This is Western style food, Mihoshi. You twist the noodles around the  
fork and eat them like that," Tenchi explained. He turned to Ryoko, "How's your  
salad?"  
  
"Let's find out," she smiled, scooping up a large forkfull. A piece of  
chicken fell from the fork, and Tenchi, more out of reflex than anything else,  
caught it in midair. Sheepishly, he held it up to Ryoko, who smiled, then ate  
the chicken out of his hand, sucking on his fingers as she did.  
  
"Yummy!" she smiled. The entire situation caused Tenchi to turn a deep  
crimson.  
  
Aeka steeled herself to keep her attention on her chicken dinner. This  
is a special night to Tenchi, she reminded herself, And if anyone ruins it, it  
will *not* be me. In an effort to distract herself, she slipped some of her  
food to Ryo-ohki, who had teleported under the table. The cabbit hopped onto  
Aeka's lap, and purred softly, as Aeka rubbed her belly, while feeding bits of  
chicken to her.  
  
Aeka nearly jumped when Tenchi tapped her on the shoulder. "How's your  
chicken?" he asked. Aeka couldn't help but smile. Tenchi was trying so hard  
to make sure the evening went well.  
  
"I'm not sure. A greedy little cabbit keeps eating mine," she said,  
smiling at Ryo-ohki.  
  
Ryo-ohki looked up at her and mewed curiously. Aeka laughed, and tickled  
the cabbit, who squirmed and disappeared under the table, only to be picked up  
a second later by Sasami.  
  
Tenchi smiled as he turned back to his own meal. Things seemed to be  
going well.  
  
***  
  
"I want to thank you, Lord Tenchi," Aeka said as he drove the van back  
home, "Tonight was simply wonderful."  
  
"I'm glad everybody enjoyed it," Tenchi said. He glanced in the rear-  
view mirror at the various unconscious forms. "I think most people enjoyed it  
a little *too* much."  
  
"Hmmm, we certainly know how to put away the sake in this group, don't  
we?" Aeka said, thinking back to another time. She was only thinking out loud,  
Tenchi was not supposed to hear, but he did.  
  
"Well, you didn't drink very much, but I guess that's why you're still  
awake."  
  
"Well, I'm glad I didn't. I think you'd be very lonesome if you had to  
drive home with no one conscious to keep you company."  
  
Tenchi mentally winced. He was fishing for some sign of how Aeka felt,  
but he had no idea what that was supposed to mean. Then he thought of another  
possible attempt. He didn't like it, because it might upset her, but even then  
she might let something slip, and give him some idea, *any* idea how she felt.  
  
"I just thought, well, normally you seemed to be a pretty heavy  
drinker," Tenchi said. He hoped she wouldn't be *too* upset. Aeka could be an  
emotional time bomb sometimes.  
  
"What?" Aeka said, obviously somewhat upset, but more nervous than  
anything else, "W-What makes you say that?" Aeka blushed furiously. Tenchi  
didn't seem to mind people drinking, but she wanted him to have high opinions of  
her, and she did *not* want him to know about Jurai. Tenchi still couldn't read  
anything from her response, her nervousness might be because of him, or simply  
her pride as a princess, but at least she wasn't angry.  
  
"Well, um, last summer, at the onsen, you really packed it away. I, uh,  
I guess I just thought that was normal for you." Idiot! he yelled at himself,  
Why are you putting her through this? Just so you can find out if she likes  
you? God, what an ego!  
  
"Yes," Aeka said blushing further. Thinking back, she couldn't believe  
she had done that in front of Tenchi. She had been depressed, and had *needed*  
to drink, although now she was regretting showing that weakness in front of  
Tenchi. Still, she had only felt the need to drink like that twice since she  
had come to Earth. "I only drink like that when I'm really upset, and tonight,  
I could never be depressed." Tenchi pulled up into their driveway.  
  
Tenchi sighed. Damn, this is frustrating! It's hard enough for me to  
get time alone with one of the girls. I might not get another chance like this  
for a long time. Ah, what was I expecting? A signed declaration of love?  
Idiot! "Why don't you go-"  
  
Looking back, Aeka could never figure out exactly why she did what she  
did. Perhaps it was the serenity of the night. Perhaps it was the feelings  
that had been building up on top of one another throughout the evening. Maybe  
it was just because she wanted to do so for so long, and she simply finally did.  
Whatever the reason was, when Tenchi turned to talk to her, Aeka leaned over and  
kissed Tenchi on the lips.  
  
Her face turned bright red as she realized what she had just done, and  
she bolted out of the van and away toward the house. Tenchi just stared as she  
fled, his hand subconsciously reaching up to touch his lips where she had kissed  
him. Rather unprepared to get exactly what he had been hoping for. "Well," he  
said to himself, "I suppose that answers *that* question." He turned around to  
wake up the others.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Aeka fled. Her face was red, and tears was in her eyes.  
What was she thinking? She was a princess. She was not supposed to give  
herself to emotional outbursts. A princess was to remain calm and contained.  
Damn it all! she thought. She didn't want to be calm and she didn't want to  
be contained. She wanted to run to Tenchi and tell him how she felt, to wrap  
her arms around him and never ever let go. But she was a princess, and was  
supposed to be in control at all times. Never before had it been so apparent  
that by maintaining that control over her emotions, she had lost control over  
her life.  
  
Tenchi, she thought, Please, learn what you can from that kiss. It was  
all I could do to give it to you. Some stupid part of me won't allow me to do  
anything more. So from here on, it's up to you.  
  
Aeka pushed open the door, and was attacked.  
  
She barely got a look at the man who waited behind the door, before he  
wrapped his arms around her and began to crush the life out of her. She could  
not form a barrier between them, for there was no space. She could not use her  
force field generators, for she would end up striking herself as well. She  
could not even scream, for the air had been forced out of her. It was a perfect  
attack, and Aeka was utterly defenseless. She closed her eyes and waited for  
the end.  
  
She was released and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Sister!" The man exclaimed kneeling beside her. Aeka unleashed a blast  
that sent the man flying across the room and crashing into the couch.  
  
"How dare you!" she snarled, "Invade the sanctuary of.... 'Sister'?"  
Aeka trailed off as what he had called her finally registered in her head.  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Aeka," Funaho said, entering the room, "I'd like you to meet your  
younger brother, Akito. Please forgive him. He's rather emotional, and tends  
to forget his own strength at times." Aeka looked at Akito as he climbed dazed  
off of the couch. He was very tall, and skinny, although Aeka knew first-hand  
how strong he was. As he stood, his, deep, dull red hair fell in front of his  
eyes. With an irritated look, he brushed it aside, only to have it fall right  
back where it was. He was handsome, like his father, but unlike the emperor,  
who's appearance was dignified and regal, Akito had a somewhat clumsy look about  
him, although it did not detract from his looks.  
  
"Hello, Akito," Aeka said, blushing, "I'm sorry about attacking you like I  
did, but I thought that you-"  
  
Akito bowed in respect for her. "Don't worry about it, Aeka. It's  
nothing."  
  
"But surely you must be hurt," she insisted.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I may look like a pile of sticks, but I'm actually  
pretty tough. Are you all right, Aeka? You're crying. I didn't hurt you, did  
I?" Aeka stiffened. She had let her guard down, and then there was the sudden  
attack, and she hadn't gotten the chance to recover.  
  
Fortunately, Funaho intervened. "Aeka, the others are waiting upstairs,  
you should greet them." Aeka, happy for the easy way out, complied. "We will  
talk about this later, in private," Funaho whispered to her. Aeka nodded  
wordlessly and began to ascend the stairs.  
  
***  
  
"Ryoko," Tenchi said, softly shaking her.  
  
"Hmmm... Tenchi," Ryoko murmered."  
  
"Wake up, Ryoko." Her eyes slowly opened, and when she saw Tenchi's face,  
she smiled. "Come on, the others are already gone."  
  
The smile fell from Ryoko's lips, and she stared at him for a moment.  
Tears gathered in her eyes, and flowed down her face.  
  
"Ryoko, what's wrong?" Tenchi asked. But Ryoko simply disappeared.  
Tenchi couldn't figure out what might have caused such a reaction. He stared at  
the ground, racking his brain for some explanation. And that's when he saw it.  
  
Red, shining on the tips of his fingers, was Aeka's lipstick, it must  
have come off on his lips, and then onto his hand when he touched the spot she  
kissed. Was that the reason? Did that mean that she... God, of all the  
times to finally figure out how she felt!  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi called out into the night, "Ryoko! I can explain!"  
But if Ryoko heard him, she didn't let him know. Tenchi ran into the woods,  
calling out Ryoko's name.  
  
***  
  
At the top of the stairs, Aeka wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a  
deep breath, and forced herself to be calm. She couldn't let her parents see  
her like this. She was a princess, and she had to act as her station demanded,  
regardless of what she felt. She must appear pristine, and in control. She  
couldn't let anyone know how she truly felt.  
  
Except Funaho. She knew, and yet, that did not disturb Aeka. Quite the  
opposite, really, for Aeka was longing for that promised talk, to let it all  
drop and pour her heart out. She knew Funaho would understand, she didn't fear  
being judged by her. Maybe it was because Funaho was once an ordinary person,  
before she became royalty. Maybe it was simply because she was Funaho.  
  
Her mask back in place, the First Princess of Jurai looked around. The  
hall was dark. Cracks of light came out of the guest room at the far end of the  
hall, but oddly enough, a flickering light emerged from beneath the door to  
Tenchi's room. He must have left his TV on, she decided, I'll just turn it  
off for him. She slid open the door, and her jaw dropped when she saw what was  
going on inside.  
  
"What?" Azusa said incredulously, "I blocked that! How do you do moves  
like that?"  
  
Aeka stared at her father, who sat cross-legged on the floor, a video  
game controller in his hands. He looked extremely frustrated. Misaki, however,  
seemed to be having much more fun.  
  
"It's simple, dear. You just rotate from down to forward twice and press  
the punch button," Misaki said.  
  
"You call that simple?" Azusa asked as he fumbled around with the  
controls, "I don't even know which character I am!" Aeka stifled a laugh. It  
reminded her of when Sasami tried to teach Katsuhito how to play. And she was  
worried about dropping *her* guard. Forcing the smile from her face, she  
cleared her throat, announcing her presence.  
  
Azusa jumped when he saw her. He dropped the controller and stood away  
from the TV.  
  
"Aeka! Don't you know to knock before entering a room!" he said in a  
vain attempt to gain control over the situation.  
  
"Super Combo Finish!!!" the television declared. Azusa's hands tensed  
involuntary, and the vein in his forehead began to budge, but he remained  
perfectly still.  
  
"Sorry, father," Aeka said, bowing, "But I thought Lord Tenchi had merely  
left his television set on. Oh, and I believe that move is done like this," she  
said, picking up the controller to show him. "Down. To forward. Down. To  
forward. Punch."  
  
"Oh, I see," Azusa said. Then he realized what he was doing, and  
returned to forcefully ignoring the video game. "I-I don't know what you're  
talking about!" he insisted.  
  
"Aunt Funaho sent me to tell you we had returned. I'm sorry no one was  
here to greet you, but we did not know you were coming. You sent no message."  
  
"It is not important," Azusa said, finally regaining his regal composure,  
"It is good to see you again, my daughter." Aeka began to bow to him, but he  
suddenly embraced her. "I've missed you these years, Aeka." Aeka tentatively  
returned the hug, quite unprepared for this to come from her father.  
  
"Hey, do you mind," a groggy voice said, "I'm trying to sleep." Aeka  
turned to face the person who stood in the door. And nearly fell over in shock.  
Before her stood the perfect image of her brother when he was only fourteen  
years old. Aeka blinked and looked again. It wasn't her brother. For one  
thing, the person was female, but the resemblance to Yosho was incredible.  
  
"Who- Who are you?" Aeka asked. The girl yawned, and stretched.  
  
"Oh, hi Aeka. I'm Kanako. Nice to meet you," Kanako said. Azusa glared  
at her for a second. "I mean, hello, sister, it is a pleasure to finally meet  
you," she said with a quick bow.  
  
"Aeka," Azusa said, "This is my youngest daughter by Funaho."  
  
"Hello, Kanako," Aeka said, bowing, but not quickly, like Kanako had done,  
but formally and slow, as a princess should.  
  
"So, have you met Akito yet?" Kanako asked.  
  
"Yes," Aeka said. Something about Kanako bothered her, but what it was  
she couldn't quite figure out.  
  
"And you're still in one piece?" Kanako said with an impish grin, "I'm  
impressed."  
  
"Yes, Akito is rather strong."  
  
"'Rather' strong? 'Rather?' Try, 'incredibly.' He's had several genetic  
enhancements. He's one of the strongest men on the Jurai. Far stronger than  
anyone in his weight class."  
  
"Genetic enhancements?" Aeka asked. Genetic enhancements were frowned  
upon, and only people enlisted in the military were allowed to have them. So  
how could Akito have gotten them?  
  
"Yep. Enhanced muscle structure, infrared retinal cones, accelerated  
regeneration, the works. That's where the red hair comes from. If you tweak  
your DNA too much, side effects like that show up."  
  
"I know that!" Aeka snapped, "How is it that he was allowed to have these  
enhancements performed on him?"  
  
"I allowed him to have them for his own protection," Azusa told her, "I  
have declared him my heir."  
  
"Your heir? But I though heirs were only declared if the emporer was sick  
or..." Aeka looked at nervously at her father, who confirmed her suspicions.  
  
"Yes, Aeka. We are at war."  
  
***  
  
"There you are, Ryoko," Tenchi said. He crossed the stones to the Space  
Tree Funaho. Ryoko must have heard him, but she didn't turn around.  
  
"Go away," Ryoko said, she still sat, facing away from him. Tenchi sat  
down behind her.  
  
"Please, Ryoko, let me explain." Tenchi tried to grab her shoulders, to  
make her face him, but she shrugged away from him.  
  
"There's nothing to explain. I'm just in the way."  
  
"Ryoko, no..."  
  
"I told you to go away. Why are you even trying to cheer me up? You hate  
me, remember?"  
  
Tenchi's face hardened. "Ryoko, that's unfair. I didn't mean it, and I  
apologized for saying it."  
  
"No, you didn't. And why should you have, you only spoke the truth. I  
know that now. I'm sorry, Tenchi. I was just in the way. I didn't know how  
you felt."  
  
"Ryoko, *I* don't know I feel. I didn't even realize how you two felt  
about me until tonight. No, that's not true. I did know, I just didn't admit  
it to myself. I don't know why, I guess I was just scared. But I don't hate  
you Ryoko, I can tell you that."  
  
"Don't lie to me Tenchi. You hate me, you said it yourself. You've  
always hated me. Looking back I can see it's true. You're always yelling at  
me, because I always upset you. Why *should* you like me. Why should anyone  
like me."  
  
"Ryoko..."  
  
"Good bye, Tenchi. I'm leaving. I should have left a long time ago, but  
I was too blinded by hope. I hope you and Aeka are happy together. I really  
mean that. I'll leave you now. You don't want me. No one wants me. I'll  
leave for good." Tenchi's heart froze. Ryoko's words echoed in his head.  
'Leave for good'? What does she mean by.... God, she couldn't mean she'd...  
  
"No, Ryoko. I won't let you do this."  
  
Ryoko whirled around to face him, eyes filled with anger and pain. "Why  
not? So you can torment me by making me watch you and Aeka together? I'm  
leaving and there's nothing you can do about it!" Ryoko leapt into the air.  
  
"No, Ryoko," he said, drawing the Master Key, "I can't let you leave, not  
like this. I'm sorry, Ryoko," He held up the sword and concentrated. The  
jewels glowed, red at first, but then green. He hated doing this, but he had no  
choice. He couldn't let Ryoko leave like this.  
  
Cold hands grabbed Ryoko, and pulled her back down to the earth. Hands  
so cold that they burned. For so many years Kagato had controlled her. She  
had been freed, but it appeared that freedom was a lie, for the very one who had  
freed her had now enslaved her. And it was a thousand times more painful than  
it had been before.  
  
Under the control of the gems, Ryoko descended back to Tenchi. She looked  
at him, her gaze spoke of unbearable pain and unfathomable hatred.  
  
"Tenchi," Ryoko said softly, her voice cracking. Tears gathered in her  
eyes. "How could you? How could you do this to me? Do you truly hate me so  
much?"  
  
He tried to reach for her, but she flinched away from him in terror. "I'm  
sorry, Ryoko," Tenchi said, tears running down his own cheeks, "I hope someday  
you'll forgive me." He tried to reach for her, but she flinched away from him  
in terror. Then, mercifully, she fell into unconsciousness  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well I hope you liked "Love Found, Love Lost." Remember, C&C is the food and  
drink of fan fic writers, so please email me at bkuhn@ucsd.edu Even if it's just  
to say "you rule" or "you suck" I'd like to know. 


	2. Pity, Despair, and Revelations

Disclaimer: All of these characters are mine. They were my idea and AIC and  
Pioneer are using them without my permission! Oh wait a minute, that's  
backwards. I have absolutely no claim to these characters, although all  
characters introduced within this series are my own creations. Oh, and go ahead  
try and sue me! It won't work, because I don't have any money!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Um, on second thought, if it's all the same, I'd rather not be sued. It's not  
like I'm making any money off of this.  
  
I'd like to thank Masami, Cav, Bobert, and Night for their help making  
this fic as good as I can get it, ESPECIALLY Cav. I'd also like to thank  
everybody at the #TenchiFF chat room, for their help, support, and suggestions.  
  
For those of you wondering, this latest update is for Derai's sake. I'm sure a  
couple of people have noticed that his introduction isn't really in character  
for him, so I've changed it. The only really big change is at the end of  
Chapter 2. Chapters 3 and 4 only underwent minor editing to preserve  
continuity. Let me know what you think of the new scene.  
  
This is my first attempt at an epic fic. I've learned that putting a character  
through extreme emotional pain can make for a good story. So if I put your  
favorite character through hell, it's nothing personal, and everyone will get  
their turn. However, I promise that in the end, everyone will be happy. Send  
comments and criticism to bkuhn@ucsd.edu  
  
Last Chapter: On a beautiful night, anything can happen, whether one wants it to  
or not. It all started with a kiss, from Aeka to Tenchi. Unable to overcome  
the mask she places over her feelings, she runs. Only to encounter her family  
and learn that her country has gone to war. Meanwhile Ryoko learns of the kiss  
and attempts to flee, and Tenchi is forced to choose between never seeing Ryoko  
again, or doing the one thing she may never forgive him for.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi Muyo!  
To Love and to Hate  
by Brook Kuhn  
  
Episode 2:  
Pity, Despair, and Revelations  
  
"Un-break my heart.  
Say you'll love me again.  
Undo this hurt you caused,  
When you walked out the door,  
And walked outta my life.  
Un-cry these tears,  
I cried so many nights.  
Un-break my heart.  
My heart"  
- "Unbreak my Heart" Toni Braxton  
  
  
Step.  
  
Tenchi slowly walked through hell. In truth, his feet trod upon the path  
that led back to his home, but Tenchi could not discern the difference.  
  
Step.  
  
He carried Ryoko in his arms. She was not heavy, not compared to the  
tremendous weight that pushed down on him, threatening to suffocate him.  
  
Step.  
  
She loved him, that much was clear to him now. He no longer refused to  
ignore what lay right beneath his nose. She loved him, and he had hurt her.  
  
Step.  
  
He saw the tears run over the red mark on her cheek when he had slapped  
her, last summer. She was concerned for him, that he was in danger, and he had  
struck her for it.  
  
Step.  
  
He saw her eyes brim with water, when he had declared his hatred of her.  
It was never true, just words spoken in anger, but words can be much sharper  
than any sword, and they cut much deeper.  
  
Step.  
  
He saw her beg Kagato, tears in her eyes, to spare his life. She threw  
away all of her dignity in a vain attempt to save the one thing she cared for in  
all the universe.  
  
Step.  
  
So many tears.  
  
Step.  
  
And for what. She might have well been crying over some hideous insect.  
Tenchi was not deserving of those tears. He did not deserve this beautiful  
woman. She came to avenge his death at Kagato's hand, but he was no better than  
Kagato was. She and Aeka had fought for nothing.  
  
Step.  
  
Aeka.  
  
Step.  
  
She was a princess, beautiful and pure, not to be sullied by his filthy  
hands. And yet, she waited patiently, in the hopes that a mangy farmer might  
look up from his fields long enough to notice her standing there. Both by  
station and by heart, she was far too good for someone like him.  
  
Step.  
  
Two angels and descended upon him, but instead of letting them return to  
the heavens, he dragged them down to his level, and hurt them.  
  
Step.  
  
Love turned into pain.  
  
***  
  
Aeka took a step back, and collapsed onto Tenchi's bed, barely managing to  
keep herself sitting up.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Funaho entered the room with Akito behind her. "At approximately 18:43  
Standard Galactic Time, Soneda Kel attacked Juraian outposts in the Jero region.  
The Jero District has already fallen to the Kellan empire. The Jero District is  
nearly worthless. It is barely inhabitable, and only at great cost.  
Furthermore, there are no large deposits of valuable resources in that area. It  
*does* however, provide him with an outpost on the other side of the Jero  
Nebula, allowing him to protect that area of his border with a single outpost,  
otherwise, he is forced to place sentries all around the nebula's border, in  
case a force snuck in through the Jero District and into the nebula."  
  
Kanako yawned, "So what's all that mean, mom?" Aeka glared at her.  
  
Funaho didn't seem to notice. "In other words, he's tightening his  
defenses. Not only was this attack a major breach in Juraian-Kellan treaties,  
it's only the beginning."  
  
"But enough of that right now," Misaki said cheerfully, "We're being rude,  
we haven't even said hello to our hosts."  
  
"You go on ahead, everybody," Funaho said, "I have to discuss something  
with Aeka."  
  
After everybody had left, Funaho led Aeka into the room she shared with  
Sasami.  
  
"Now," Funaho said, "Tell me what's wrong Aeka."  
  
Aeka burst into tears.  
  
***  
  
"Tenchi!" Sasami said as he opened the door, "What took you so - What  
happened?" Tenchi didn't answer. Solemnly, he placed Ryoko on the couch.  
  
"Tenchi?" Sasami asked, but Tenchi merely walked away. He approached  
the stairs as Azusa and his family were coming down.  
  
"Greetings, Tenchi," Azusa said.  
  
"E-Emporer Azusa!" Tenchi stammered, momentarily distracted from his  
sorrow by the shock of seeing the Emperor of Jurai.  
  
"I'll be blunt, Tenchi," Azusa said, "I don't like the idea of my  
daughters staying here on this planet, but due to recent events, I have decided  
that it is safest for them to remain here under your protection."  
  
"I can't protect your daughters, I'll only hurt them," Tenchi said, and he  
pushed past the Emperor and proceeded up the stairs. He walked into his room,  
oblivious to the sounds of crying that came down the hall.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi sat on his bed for several long minutes. He didn't know what to  
do, he didn't even know what to *think.* He looked up at the mirror that hung  
on his wall. He stared at the man in the reflection. The man looked back,  
hatred for what he saw burned in his eyes.  
  
Without even thinking, Tenchi drew his sword and attacked. A long gash  
appeared in the mirror. Molten glass dripped down its side. The blade of the  
Master Key pulsed and twisted with the energy of Tenchi's emotions.  
  
'You are part of Jurai's royal family. And I am asking you to protect us  
until such a time as my brother can be found.'  
  
Aeka's words echoed through his head. She had given him the Master Key so  
that he could protect them. But how could he protect them from himself? He sat  
there, staring at the now mellow blade of the Master Key, lost in thought.  
Finally, he found the answer he was looking for.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, down the hall, Aeka stopped crying, and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aunt Funaho," Aeka said.  
  
"Don't be," Funaho said, "Everyone needs a good cry every now and then."  
  
"I'm just so tired of being a princess all the time, of never being   
allowed to let my feelings show, never being allowed to show a moment of  
weakness, never being allowed to be... me. I'm sick of... of... of wearing  
this... this mask."  
  
"I know. It is a hard thing to be the focus of so much attention and  
responsibility. We wear masks, as you put it, to hide ourselves from judgment.  
Having an entire nation watch you is a scary thing, but with our masks on, we  
have the small comfort of knowing that it is not truly us who is being judged,  
only our ability."  
  
"I think I have been wearing this mask for too long," Aeka said, tears  
running down her cheeks, "I don't even know who I am anymore. I spend half my  
time hiding my feelings and the other half trying to figure out what they are.  
I don't even know if there *is* a real me. Maybe I left her behind years ago,  
but nobody noticed because of the mask I wore, not even me. I've worn this  
mask so long I can't even take it off. Not even for Tenchi. I want to tell him  
how I feel, to just shout it out and let whatever happens happen... but I can't,  
and for the life of me I can't figure out why not. What if I have become  
hollow? What if I my love for Tenchi isn't real? What if I can't take off my  
mask because in reality, it's all I am?"  
  
"Aeka!" Funaho said. Aeka dropped her head, but Funaho grabbed her chin  
and forced her to look at her eyes. "You... are... Aeka. If you want proof,  
just look at yourself," Funaho pointed to the tear-streaked princess in the  
mirror. "Where is your mask now? You have led a hard life, Aeka, and I am sorry  
for that. That is why when you left to search for Yosho, I made sure no one  
would stop you. You are strong, Aeka. You can overcome this, in time."  
  
"But how? I can't even be myself in front of Tenchi!"  
  
"Of course, after all, you fear his judgment more than the rest of the  
galaxy's combined. As I said, being judged by millions is scary, but being  
judged by one is far worse, if you love him."  
  
"But I don't even know where to begin."  
  
"You have already started. We're having this talk, aren't we?"  
  
"Then where do I go from here?"  
  
"Start with Tenchi. Tell him how you feel, no matter what. After that,  
all the little things will be revealed for what they are: little. Go, do it  
now. The more you wait, the more difficult it will become. Now, I must go.  
I wish we could have stayed longer. Perhaps next time we'll visit under less  
strenuous circumstances. Good luck, Aeka."  
  
"Thank you, Aunt Funaho."  
  
***  
  
"Noboyuki," Azusa said, drawing him to the side.  
  
"Um, yes, your Majesty?" Noboyuki asked nervously.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you. Jurai is about to go to war, and I fear  
for the safety of my children. However, I have realized that due to the  
presence of Tenchi, my son, Ryoko, and Washuu, and the remote location of this  
planet, your house is probably the safest place in the galaxy."  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
"I would appreciate it if Kanako and Akito could stay here."  
  
"What?" Kanako said.  
  
"Idiot," Akito muttered.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Why do you think we came all the way down here to begin with? We're at  
war, so we don't exactly have time to go sightseeing."  
  
"I have to stay? In this dump? On this backwater planet?"  
  
"Um, well, sure, they can stay. This house is so full of people already,  
one or two more won't make a difference."  
  
"Thank you. Ah, Funaho, there you are. Come, we must return. Kanako,  
Akito, good-bye."  
  
"Farewell, father," Akito said. Kanako didn't say anything, she just  
sulked in silence. Azusa and his wives left the house and headed back to Jurai.  
  
"Damn!" Kanako swore once her parents were gone, "I can't believe I have  
to stay here!"  
  
"I'm sorry about my sister," Akito apologized.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. It may not be the palace of Jurai, but this  
house has its charm. I'm sure she'll come around.  
  
***  
  
Aeka wiped her eyes once more, and stood up. Out in the hall, she saw  
Tenchi descending the stairs, a travel bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Tenchi!" Aeka called out. Tenchi turned to look at her, his eyes filled  
with so many emotions: sorrow, longing, pain. As Aeka looked at that beautiful  
face and those turmoil-filled eyes, she faltered and lost her voice somewhere.  
Tenchi walked forward, his pace slow, and somehow distant. When he stood in  
front of Aeka, he took her hand and pressed something into it, then he turned  
and continued down the stairs, not having said a single word the entire time.  
  
"Tenchi?" Sasami asked as Tenchi came into the room, "What's wrong? What  
happened to Ryoko? Where are you going?" Just as before, Tenchi did not answer  
her. He walked over to where Ryoko lay on the couch, still unconscious, and  
knelt beside her. He brushed a stray hair away from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryoko," he said, and with that, he got up and headed out the  
door. Aeka came running down the stairs. She ran to the door and stopped as  
she saw Tenchi walking away into the night.  
  
"Tenchi!" she called out, but he didn't turn, or even slow down. He just  
continued walking. For a moment, Aeka said nothing. She couldn't believe  
herself. Tenchi was leaving, and she wasn't going to do *anything*?! Aeka  
mustered all the courage she had, but the words caught in her throat. Sweat  
formed on Aeka's head as she tried desperately to speak her true feelings, but  
she would not give up, to give up now would be to give up forever.  
  
"I love you!" she finally yelled out. Tenchi stopped. Once again he  
turned silently to look at her. Aeka stared at those sad eyes, wondering what  
had happened that would make him so sad, that would make him want to leave. Was  
it her? Was it something she had done? She didn't know that it had nothing to  
do with her, for she had not seen Ryoko laying on the couch. Finally, after an  
eternity, Tenchi spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, your Highness, for everything. Good-bye." And he disappeared  
into the night. Aeka dropped to her knees, one hand holding the door frame for  
support. And for the third time that night, she cried.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi shivered in the nighttime chill, and began to walk faster. He did  
not allow himself to look back, for fear that he might stay. This was the  
hardest thing he had ever had to do. He would leave, go so far away that he  
could no longer hurt them.  
  
Suddenly, his feet were knocked out from under him, and something hit him  
hard on the chest. He rolled out of the way, as a foot came down where he had  
been a second ago. He flipped onto his feet, and turned to face...  
  
"Grandpa?" Tenchi asked, bewildered.  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you, Tenchi. You shouldn't have been hit by  
that attack."  
  
"Sorry, I should have been alert."  
  
"More importantly, you shouldn't have been here to be attacked in the  
first place. Why are you here?"  
  
"I have to go, Grandpa. It's for the best." Katsuhito was silent for a  
moment, then he smacked Tenchi on the head with his bokken.  
  
"Wrong!" he said.  
  
"You don't know what I've done!" Tenchi shouted back, "It's the only way.  
Otherwise, I'll just end up hurting them more."  
  
"I don't care what you have done. There is no excuse for such cowardice!  
If you have hurt someone, it is your job to tend their wounds. It is a very low  
man who would leave them to die. Whatever you have done, you must set it right.  
I will not have my grandson act so irresponsibly."  
  
"I *am* setting it right! If I stay, I'll only hurt them more." Tenchi  
continued down the path.  
  
"Why must they always learn the hard way," Katsuhito said to himself.  
  
Tenchi didn't even feel the blow that knocked him unconscious.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi woke up with a splitting headache to find himself on the couch.  
  
"Sheesh," Tenchi said, rubbing his head, "Why can't I have a normal  
grandfather."  
  
"There's no such thing as normal, Tenchi," Washuu said crossly, "Unless  
you're working on a math problem, that is. You're not gonna try to run away  
again, are you? Because Kamidake and Azaka won't let you through this time."  
  
"I've made an absolute mess of things, haven't I?"  
  
"Yep, you're right up there with Mihoshi trying to help out in my lab."  
  
"I didn't mean for any of this to happen."  
  
"Neither does Mihoshi, but it still happens. *You,* however, could have  
prevented all this from happening. I *knew* something like this would happen,  
I just didn't realize how bad it would be. Change is inevitable, but you  
desperately clung to the way things were, despite everything the girls did to  
change them. Two years, Tenchi, they've been chasing after you for two whole  
years, but you just kept looking the other way. There were so many chances for  
you to do something, but you never did! Then, when things finally do start to  
change, you try to run away! As if you hadn't hurt Ryoko enough already.  
Change is finally occurring Tenchi, and it's up to you to control what direction  
it takes, if you can."  
  
"I know, I can see that all, now. I'll fix things, no matter what it  
takes, I just have no idea how."  
  
"I'd help you if I could, Tenchi, despite how angry I am at you. But it  
doesn't matter, all my genius only applies to this world, it means absolutely  
nothing in the world of the heart. I learned that a long time ago. Now why  
don't you go get the formula ready for Mayuka's early feeding. I have work to  
do." Washuu departed for her lab.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi entered his room, and walked to the crib that lay across from his  
bed. Mayuka giggled as Tenchi picked her up.  
  
"At least someone's happy to see me," Tenchi said as he fed Mayuka,  
"Sometimes I don't think I can do anything right. I wonder how on earth they  
fell in love with me in the first place."  
  
After Mayuka had finished eating, she yawned and fell asleep again.  
Tenchi smiled as he lay her back in her crib.  
  
"One word of advice, Mayuka. Never come to me for help, your daddy's  
about as clueless as they come." And with that, Tenchi changed into his  
sleeping clothes and went to bed.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Tenchi came down to a very quiet table. Sasami, Kiyone,  
Mihoshi, and Noboyuki sat there, along with two people Tenchi hadn't seen  
before. None of them spoke. Tenchi looked around, but Aeka and Ryoko weren't  
there. Tenchi decided to greet the newcomers, then try to do whatever he could  
to fix the mess he'd caused.  
  
"Good morning," Tenchi said. Ryo-ohki's ears perked up, and with a  
startled mew, she scrambled off of Sasami's head and ran out of the room.  
  
Tenchi didn't have much time to ponder this before the tall red-headed man  
picked him up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"What did you do to my sister?" he said between clenched teeth, "Tell me!"  
  
"Akito, don't!" Sasami cried. The man gave him a look of disgust, and  
threw him onto the couch.  
  
"This is Akito, Sasami's younger brother," Mihoshi said cheerfully,  
although it was obvious it was a forced cheerfulness. Even Mihoshi couldn't  
remain happy under these circumstances. "And this is their half-sister Kanako."  
  
"Nice to meet ya, Tenchi," Kanako said. *She* didn't seem to care  
that much about the depressing atmosphere that had covered the house.  
  
"I *want* answers, Tenchi, and I *will* get them," Akito said, as he  
returned to the table.  
  
"You'll have to forgive him," Kanako said, "He's a bit emotional."  
  
"Be quiet, Kanako," Akito said warningly.  
  
"In a way, you're lucky he's mad at you. If he wasn't he'd probably have  
crushed you half to death in one of his bear hugs."  
  
"Kanako, that's enough!" Akito barked, sounding very much like his father.  
Kanako just stuck her tongue out at him, and turned back to her breakfast.  
  
Tenchi got up off the couch and straightened his shirt. "I'm sorry about  
Aeka. I hurt her. I didn't mean to, but I did." He sat down at the table.  
"I'm trying to fix things, I just need to figure out how." He reached for the  
bowl of rice, but Sasami pulled it out of his reach.  
  
"Not until Ryoko and Aeka come down," she said. Tenchi had to resist the  
urge to laugh. Angry expressions just did not belong on Sasami, but in spite of  
that, Tenchi could tell she *was* serious.  
  
"I'll try, Sasami," he said, getting up again, "But I'm not sure if  
they're willing to forgive me yet."  
  
Tenchi walked into the living room and looked up.  
  
"Ryoko," he said, "are you awake?"  
  
"Yes," her voice was cold and emotionless. No anger, no sorrow,  
completely empty.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I did," Tenchi said, "but I couldn't let you leave  
thinking I hated you, when nothing could be farther from the truth. I love you,  
Ryoko. Please forgive me." Ryoko didn't reply. Tenchi sighed, he did all he  
could think of right now. "Um... why don't you join us for breakfast, Ryoko."  
  
"Yes, Master," Ryoko said in her cold, empty voice, and teleported away.  
  
"Master?" Tenchi said. Oh well, Tenchi thought, at least she was at the  
table. He sighed and decided to see if he'd have better luck with Aeka.  
  
***  
  
Aeka sat on her futon. Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto a small  
object in her hand, the Master Key. Tenchi had given it to her last night,  
before he, before he tried to leave her for good. Aeka began to cry anew at  
that thought. In the midst of her tears, she did not see that as a tear fell  
onto one of the gems that lay within the sword, it glowed yellow, before  
returning to its normal red. Nor did she hear Tenchi knock and subsequently  
open the door.  
  
"Miss Aeka?" he asked, "Are you all right?" Aeka stiffened at the sound  
of his voice. She tried to stop crying, but the tears kept flowing.  
  
"Go away," she cried, "Just go away. I don't want you to see me like  
this."  
  
"Aeka, please. I'm sorry."  
  
"You're too late. The damage has already been dealt."  
  
"Damage?" Tenchi asked, bewildered, "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Hurt?" she said, turning to look at him. Her voice was suddenly  
strangely calm, almost whimsical, "Yes, I suppose you could say I am hurt. I  
don't think I have ever felt pain quite like this. But you have no idea, do you  
Tenchi?" As she said this the pain crept back into her voice, and she began to  
cry again. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to say those words to you.  
Everything I have ever known has taught me to hide my emotions deep within me,  
where they could do me no harm, and for so many years, I did just that. But  
last night, I took off the mask I wore for so long, because I knew that you  
could never hurt me. And I said those words I have longed to say for so very  
long, and... and... and you said good-bye! I told you I loved you, and you  
walked away!"  
  
"Aeka, that had nothing to do with you."  
  
"Then why did you try to leave me! If it had nothing to do with me, you  
would have stayed with me, or taken me with you, or... or... something!" She  
burst into tears and turned away from Tenchi again.  
  
"Aeka, I'm sorry."  
  
"You've already said that," she sobbed, "Just go away. I want nothing  
more than to put my mask back on, and never take it off again, but you took  
that away from me. The hurt is so great, that I cannot hide it. Just, GO! And  
take this with you," she said throwing the Master Key at his feet, "I don't want  
to be reminded of you." Tenchi winced, reminded how much words could hurt.  
  
Tenchi sighed as he picked up the Key. Why did this have to be so  
difficult? Why hadn't he done something earlier, before he had caused them so  
much pain? Tenchi decided to at least try to get Aeka to come downstairs. It  
wasn't much of a solution, but it was a step in the right direction.  
  
"Aeka, please come have breakfast with us. Sasami's worried about you."  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Damn you, Tenchi," Aeka said, softly, "Very well, I shall come down, now,  
*please* leave me alone."  
  
Tenchi sighed as he left the room and headed back down the stairs. He  
walked into the room and sat down at the table next to Ryoko. He sat closer  
than he normally would have, in hopes that she would realize that he did like  
being with her. He knew it was a long shot, but at this point he was completely  
out of ideas, and willing to try almost anything. Ryoko, however, didn't even  
move a muscle to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Aeka's coming down," he told Sasami, "It's the best I could do." Tenchi  
just sat there for a while, racking his brains for some way to make it up to  
Ryoko. Just talk to her, he told himself, maybe an opportunity will  
present itself, and besides, you can't possibly make the situation worse, can  
you? Tenchi tried to think of something to say. He felt like he was picking  
up some girl at a bar.  
  
"Um, Ryoko, could you pass me the soy sauce?" he said, fully aware of how  
lame he must sound.  
  
"Yes, Master," Ryoko said, as she handed him the bottle.  
  
"Would you stop calling me that?" Tenchi said.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Heh," Tenchi forced a laugh, "Very funny, Ryoko."  
  
"I'm sorry, Master."  
  
Tenchi sighed, and went back to his breakfast, watching Ryoko out of the  
corner of his eye. She was like an entirely new person. It was eerie. She  
just... sat there. She didn't look at anyone. She just sat there and ate her  
breakfast in perfect silence. There was no energy in her movements at all,  
almost like if she was a robot.  
  
Then Aeka came down, reminding Tenchi of the other half of his problems.  
If Ryoko was not herself, then neither was Aeka. She sat down and leaned  
heavily on the table, as if she lacked the energy to sit upright. She made no  
move to eat the food Sasami prepared for her. She just sat their, her body  
shaking as she cried silently. Tenchi wished desperately for someone to start  
talking, to drown out the quiet gasps of Aeka sobbing. Akito's angry glares  
didn't help matters, either.  
  
Ryoko finished eating, but she made no move to get up. She just sat there  
staring at her empty dishes.  
  
"Do you want some more?" Sasami asked.  
  
"No, thank you," Ryoko replied in that disturbingly cold voice. Sasami  
just looked down at the table, a little bit hurt.  
  
"Ryoko?" Tenchi asked, tentatively.  
  
"Yes, Master?" she said immediately, surprising Tenchi with such a quick  
response.  
  
"Forget it," Tenchi said, sullenly, "Look, I know I screwed up. I never  
claimed to know what I'm doing. I didn't *mean* for this to happen. The last  
thing I'd want to do is to hurt either of you. I have to go tend the fields  
now. If either one of you decides to accept my apology, you know where I'll  
be." Tenchi looked at the two, but he might as well have been talking to a  
wall. Aeka just kept crying, and Ryoko continued to, well, do nothing. "Fine,"  
he said, and he turned and left.  
  
Tenchi sighed as he stepped into his sandals. How long was this going to  
take? he asked himself. It didn't matter he decided. No matter how long it  
took, he wouldn't give up. He'd show them both how much he loved them.  
  
...Both?  
  
That thought hadn't occurred to Tenchi before. Assuming he could get both  
of them to forgive him, what then? He'd have to choose, and hurt one of them  
again. Tenchi wondered if that was why he refused to admit it in the first  
place.  
  
"Tenchi, wait!" a voice called out. Tenchi turned to see the prince,  
Akito. He appeared to have calmed down, but he was obviously still angry.  
"Tell me what happened, Tenchi. What did you do to my sister?"  
  
"It's a long story, Akito. I hurt Ryoko, and in trying to find a way to  
avoid hurting either of them, I hurt Aeka, too. I - I love them both, and I  
can't stand to see them like this, but I have know idea how to set things  
right."  
  
"Then shouldn't you be here, trying, instead of running away to the  
fields?"  
  
"I'm not running away, not this time. I tried to reach them, but it  
didn't work. I need some distance, to let me think. Maybe it will help them,  
too."  
  
"All right, Tenchi, but if you hurt her again..."  
  
"I'd rather cut off my own arm," Tenchi said without a trace of a smile,  
and walked away.  
  
Tenchi was halfway to the fields when he felt someone watching him. He  
turned around in time to see something small disappear into the bushes.  
  
"Ryo-ohki?" Tenchi called, "Is that you?" The bush rustled slightly,  
"Come on, Ryo-ohki, it's just me." Ryo-ohki slowly poked her head out and  
looked at Tenchi. There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Ryo-ohki," Tenchi sighed, "I should have realized this would affect  
you, too. Come here."  
  
Ryo-ohki took a step back. She didn't know what to do. Her understanding  
of situations like these was limited, but she knew from Ryoko that something bad  
had happened, and that she should hate Tenchi for it. But... it was Tenchi, how  
could she possible hate Tenchi?  
  
She meowed in sadness. She was so confused. Ryoko had pulled away from  
her, and Ryo-ohki knew it was Tenchi's fault. Everything seemed so strange.  
She just wanted something she knew was right.  
  
"There there, Ryo-ohki," Tenchi said, kneeling in front of her, "I'm  
sorry. I'll make it up to you," he offered. Ryo-ohki's head lifted. "Look,  
why don't you run back home, and I'll bring you lots of carrots, okay?"  
  
Ryo-ohki meowed happily and scampered back down the road.  
  
At least something's going right, Tenchi thought to himself, as he  
continued down the path.  
  
Tenchi arrived at the fields and immediately went to work, completely  
losing himself in the physical labor. He didn't think about Ryoko, he didn't  
think about Aeka, he didn't think at all. Free from worry, free from anxiety,  
Tenchi released his stress into the earth itself. Even when thunder sounded,  
and the rain began to pour, he continued to work.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi stopped and looked over the fields.  
  
"Finally done," he said to himself, and made one final check of the fields  
before he turned to head home. He still hadn't come up with anything to do  
about the girls, but tending the fields had offered him a very welcome  
distraction, and he felt much more optimistic.  
  
Tenchi looked up to see a large man walking across the fields. His face  
was dark, even more than Mihoshi's, and strange tatoos ran down his cheeks. He  
wore a light, sleeveless shirt made of fur, which was open in the front, revealing  
the man's dark, muscular chest. His right hand was bare, but the left was covered  
in a long, black, leather glove. A thick red cloak sat on his shoulders, held in  
place by a golden chain.  
  
Tenchi blinked in confusion as the strange man came closer. He was about  
to inquire who he was, when the man suddenly drew a massive sword from his back  
and charged forward.  
  
"Masaki!" he yelled out in a thick accent, "Get down!" Tenchi's training  
had taught him not to question such orders, and he threw himself into the muddy  
field.  
  
And not a moment too soon, as a sphere of energy ripped through the air  
above him. Tenchi heard a tree shatter as the blast hit it, followed by the sound  
of rapid footsteps through the mud, and the clang of steel against steel. He  
wuickly wiped the mud from his eyes, so he could see what was going on.  
  
Two figures stood in the mud, pressing sword against claws, each one  
trying to force the other back. Tenchi blinked as he saw who - rather what had  
attacked him. It was humanoid, but crouched over to almost half it's height,  
making it look tiny in comparison to it's opponent. Strange, twisted muscles  
showed clearly through it's tight grey skin. What really drew Tenchi's attention,  
though, were the sets of dark metal claws that seemed to have grown out of the  
back of the creatures hands. It grinned sadistically, its long, pointed tongue  
trailing out its mouth between razor-sharp, teeth. The mere sight of this...  
thing, gave Tenchi the creeps.  
  
It must have been very powerful, for despite his massively greater size,  
the dark-skinned man couldn't push it back an inch. He appeared to realize the  
futility of this, as he pulled his sword back and launched a booted foot into the  
creature's stomach. The kick launched it backwards, but it flipped in mid-air,  
and landed gracefully on its feet.  
  
The stranger lifted the sword above his head, blade pointing to the sky.  
"O' great Vallo, t' whom I have sworn t' serve, bless my blade that I may burn  
away the evils of this world." Lightning lit up the sky, and the massive blade  
was engulfed in blue fire.  
  
The strange creature circled its opponent cautiously, it's eyes focused on  
the burning sword. Without warning, it spun around and leapt at Tenchi,  
descending claws first.  
  
Tenchi quickly rolled forward onto his feet, and struck behind him with a  
sharp kick. He was rewarded with a lound *crack*, and a strange oath muttered in  
some language Tenchi didn't understand.  
  
The dark-skinned man charged at them, thrusting forward with his sword.  
The creature leapt over the attack, and Tenchi had to jump back to avoid being  
impaled himself. His feet slipped out from under him, and Tenchi once again found  
himself sitting in the mud.  
  
The man swung his sword again, and the creature vaulted over him. It  
landed behind him, and its smile grew even broader as it jabbed a claw at its  
opponent's unprotected back. But the man hadn't stopped his swing. He let the  
momentum turn him around, and the burning sword sheared through all three claws  
aimed at him.  
  
The creature cried out in pain, and the man used this moment of  
distraction to wrap a hand around its long neck. He lifted the creature off the  
ground, and brought his sword up to it, the blade so close to its head that the  
strange blue flames licked the creatures face.  
  
"This is fer Jolsen," the man growled, as he brought the blade back to  
strike.  
  
"Wait!" Tenchi yelled out, "Don't kill him!" The man gave Tenchi a  
questioning glance, and that's when the creature made its move. It brought it's  
remaining set of claws up at its captor's face. The dark-skinned man gasped,  
dropping both the creature, and his sword, which hissed in the mud for a second,  
before the flames died out.  
  
The creature leapt away, crossing to the far side of the field in two,  
long jumps. There it looked at the broken claws on its right hand, and turned to  
face them.  
  
"You will pay for thissss, Palfin," it hissed. Tenchi thought that it  
sounded almost worse than it looked. It glared at them for a second longer,  
before disappearing into the woods.  
  
"What did ye do that fer?" the man yelled at Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi blinked. "Do what?"  
  
"Stop me from killin' him, that's what. I've been chasin' after that  
bloody villain fer a long time, an' you let him get away. A great thanks,  
considerin' I saved yer life."  
  
"You almost killed me in the process!" Tenchi snapped back.  
  
"Ye're fine, aren't ye?" he asked, "Ne'er a scratch on ye, which is a lot  
better than that bloke would'a left ye with. Shouldn'a expected gratitude from a  
Juraian, I guess." He picked up his sword, and, wiping the mud from it  
with his cloak, slid it into the sheath on his back.  
  
"Wait," Tenchi called out, "You're right. I owe you my life. Thank you.  
I'm sorry about that... that thing getting away, but I don't want to see anyone  
killed on my fields."  
  
The large man laughed, "I suppose ye wouldn't. Velgrin blood'd keep  
anythin' from growin' there for years."  
  
Tenchi forced a laugh. "Yeah, I guess." He looked at the three cuts on  
the man's face. "Um... why don't I get you something for that," he offered. The  
man looked at him curiously. "Well, it's my fault you got hurt," he explained,  
"And it's the least I can do after you saved my life."  
  
The stranger looked at Tenchi as if seeing him for the first time. "Ye're  
a good man, Masaki," he told Tenchi, before adding, "fer a Juraian."  
  
Tenchi laughed nervously. "Well, I'm only one eighth Juraian, actually,  
and you can call me Tenchi."  
  
"All right," the man said, thrusting out a big hand at Tenchi, "Derai.  
Derai Palfin."  
  
***  
  
"Kiyone? Where's Tenchi?" Sasami asked. "He normally comes back if it  
starts raining."  
  
"I don't know, Sasami," Kiyone told her, "But I think there's a lot of  
hurt feelings going around right now. Maybe Tenchi needed some time by himself.  
I'm sure he's all right." They heard the sound of a door opening. "That's  
probably him right now, why don't you go say hi, show him that not everybody's  
mad at him."  
  
"All right!" Sasami said, running out of the room, "Hi, Tenchi- Oh, it's  
you grandpa."  
  
"Why so disappointed, Sasami?" Katsuhito asked.  
  
"I thought you were Tenchi," Sasami said. He's been out there in the rain  
for hours."  
  
"Don't worry, Sasami. A little rain never hurt anyone. Quite the  
opposite. It's steady rhythm has a calming effect that helps meditation. It's  
very good for the soul. I'm sure Tenchi's fine. He just needs some time alone."  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better eat before it gets cold," Sasami said,  
disappointedly. She walked into the dining room, the Katsuhito and Kiyone  
right behind her. "Tenchi's still not here," she said to the others who were  
waiting there, "I guess we should eat now."  
  
"Hiya, bro!" Kanako said. There was a pause.  
  
"Are you talking to me, Kanako?" Akito asked, curtly.  
  
"No, *Lord* Akito," Kanako said, loading as much sarcasm as possible into  
the terms of respect, "I'm talking to my *full* brother, Yosho." Kanako got up  
and wrapped her arms around her older brother.  
  
"Please do not call me that," he told her, unwrapping her arms from around  
her him, "Yosho is a name I used long ago. It is a reminder of the distant past  
I can do without."  
  
"Aeka's coming," Mihoshi said somberly, walking into the room, "She'll be  
a moment, though. I told her we'd wait for her."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Mihoshi," Akito said, "It's nice to know someone cares  
for my sister. I wish I could do more for her, but... well, I guess she doesn't  
know me, so I can't."  
  
"Don't worry, Lord Akito," Mihoshi said, blushing slightly, "I'm sure  
she'll be fine soon, and you'll quickly become as close as, well, brother and  
sister." Again, the sound of the door opening could be heard.  
  
"Maybe that's Tenchi!" Sasami exclaimed, rushing for the door. A second  
later, they heard her scream. Mihoshi and Kiyone glanced at each other, then  
rushed out of the room, drawing their guns. Akito followed right behind them.  
They came in to see a large man, holding both arms above his head. Ryoko  
hovered in front of him, her energy sword inches from his throat. Sasami lay on  
the floor.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Akito yelled, "Who is this man?"  
  
Tenchi stared at the scene, just as confused as anyone else. Sasami had  
ran in, shouting greetings to Tenchi, when she had cried out and collapsed on the  
floor.  
  
"Answer him," Tenchi told Derai, anger overcoming his confusion.  
  
"My name be Derai Palfin," he said, calmly, seemingly oblivious to the red  
sword which hummed beside his neck, "An' I have no more idea what be happenin'  
than any of you."  
  
"I don't believe you," Akito growled.  
  
Derai turned an angry eye towards the Juraian prince. "I couldn'a care  
less what ye think of me. Vallo knows my innocence. If I was ye, I'd be more  
concerned about helpin' the lass, than pointin' fingers."  
  
Sasami got up off the floor, and slowly walked towards Derai.  
  
"Sasami," Tenchi said, "Stay back!"  
  
"No," Sasami said in Tsunami's voice, "Do not worry, Tenchi. No harm will  
come to us. Derai is a friend, who brings a gift. I have been waiting for this  
gift for a long time." She turned to Derai. "Greetings, Derai, Servant of  
Vallo. Will you honor me with the blessings of your Lord?"  
  
Derai looked questioning at Sasami. "O' course, lass. Vallo's blessings  
are given freely, t' all those who would ask, but I'm not so sure yer friends'll  
let me."  
  
Sasami turned to the others, and again she spoke in Tsunami's voice.  
"Derai is a friend," she repeated, "You can trust him. It would be against  
everything he believes in to attack a child."  
  
Akito didn't say anything, but he stepped back to lean against the wall.  
His eyes didn't soften, though, and he didn't remove them from Derai.  
  
Tenchi hesitated for a second. "All right," he sighed, "Do it, but I'm  
watching you. Ryoko, let him go!"  
  
"Yes, Master," Ryoko said coldly, and disappeared.  
  
Derai swallowed nervously, as he knelt in front of Sasami. He placed his  
right hand on her forehead.  
  
"Great Vallo, lend yer flame t' the will of this child, so that yer fire  
may bring purity t' her soul, and warmth t' her heart."  
  
"Thank you, Derai," Tsunami said, as the calm eyes of the goddess shifted  
to the nervous ones of a child. Sasami bit her lip as she looked around at her  
friends.  
  
"I-I should go check on dinner," Sasami said running from the room.  
  
"Tenchi, do you want to tell us what's going on?" Kiyone asked, keeping an  
eye on the stranger.  
  
"This is Derai," Tenchi said, "He's a friend, I think."  
  
"You think?" Kiyone asked, warily.  
  
"Well, I was working in this field," he began to explain, "When this  
strange creature showed up."  
  
"A Velgrin," Derai supplied.  
  
"Anyways," Tenchi continued, "I'd be dead if Derai didn't show up when he  
did." This statement seemed to catch everybody present off guard.  
  
"His name is B'ganarr," Derai said, pronouncing the name as more of a  
snarl than anything else, "He's an assassin. We've met a time or two before, an'  
when I heard rumor that he'd picked up the Imperial children as his latest  
targets, I decided to take th' opportunity to pay back some ol' debts."  
  
Kiyone pursed her lips in though. "You're a Servant of Vallo, aren't  
you." It wasn't exactly a question.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"We can trust him," Kiyone told Tenchi.  
  
"What? How can you be sure?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"He's a Servant of Vallo, and a Trenan. Both are known for their high  
honor. Of course, most Servants *are* Trenans, but that's beside the point. We  
can trust him."  
  
"Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Yes, Mihoshi?"  
  
"How did he find us?"  
  
"Good question," Akito said, eyeing Derai suspiciously, "Want to fill us  
in, Derai?"  
  
Derai ignored the angry glare. "B'ganarr managed to find out one o' th'  
ports path th' Emporer's ship was passin' by," he explained, "An' he followed the  
ion trails left by the Ryu-Shin. I simply followed him, an' ye should be right  
glad I did," he added, looking pointedly at Akito.  
  
Kiyone frowned. "If B'ganarr tells anyone about where we are, we could  
have a lot more assassin's on our hands."  
  
"I wouldn'a worry much 'bout that," Derai told her, "It's a pretty sizable  
price on ye're heads, an' B'ganarr wants it for himself. He won' tell anyone."  
  
"All right, then. We should be all right. The ion trails will be too  
cold for anyone else to follow. Still, we should be on the lookout."  
  
"Yeah," Mihoshi said enthusiastically, "We've been kinda lax on our  
patrols, anyway."  
  
Kiyone turned to face the Trenan. "If you don't mind, I'd like you to  
stay here for a while, for safety reasons."  
  
"I can handle that," Derai said, "Ye're my best leads on that bastard, an'  
I know he'll be back t' try again."  
  
"Well you're welcome to join us for dinner," Tenchi offered, "But you  
should probably get those cuts taken care of, first."  
  
Derai nodded, and the group made their way to the kitchen, where the  
others were waiting.  
  
"Hi, everybody, this is, um," Tenchi cut himself off, as he saw Derai  
doing something strange. He had his eyes closed in concentration, and his hands  
held out in front of him, palms forward.  
  
"O' holy fire of Vallo, burn away the illusions of darkness!" He thrust  
his arms forward and fire flashed around them. Even odder was what happened to  
Katsuhito. He was gone, replaced by a young man Tenchi had seen once before, in  
the memories of Funaho.  
  
"Grandfather?" Tenchi asked. The young man stared at his hands for a  
moment in disbelief.  
  
"Oops!" he said, nervously, a bead of sweat forming on his brow, "Did I  
forget to tell you about that?"  
  
The silence that followed was so absolute that the tiny gasp was  
completely audible by all. They all turned their heads to the door, to see Aeka  
kneeling there, one hand on the doorway, apparently the only thing keeping her  
from collapsing in a heap right there. She stared at the young Katsuhito as if  
he were some sort of a ghost. Rivers of tears flowed down her cheeks. She made  
an attempt to stand up, but stumbled, then tried again, successfully.  
  
"Aeka, wait," Katsuhito said, "I can explain."  
  
"Aeka," Tenchi said, at a total loss for what he could do.  
  
"I've had it," Aeka suddenly yelled, gasping for breath between sobs. She  
tore her tiara from her head, and looked at it through tear-filled eyes. "I  
can't stand this anymore. Everybody wears a mask, is nothing real? I can't  
stand it." She dropped the tiara, and watched it fall. Everybody watched in  
horror, somehow paralyzed by this act. It seemed to everybody to be an eternity  
before it landed on the floor. With a final sob Aeka turned and ran.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well I hope you liked "Pity, Despair, and Revelations" Remember, C&C is the  
food and drink of fan fic writers, so please email me at bkuhn@ucsd.edu Even if  
it's just to say "you rule" or "you suck" I'd like to know.  



	3. Broken Hearts, Healing Souls

Disclaimer: All of these characters are mine. They were my idea and AIC and  
Pioneer are using them without my permission! Oh wait a minute, that's  
backwards. I have absolutely no claim to these characters, although all  
characters introduced within this series are my own creations. Oh, and go ahead  
try and sue me! It won't work, because I don't have any money!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Um, on second thought, if it's all the same, I'd rather not be sued. It's not  
like I'm making any money off of this.  
  
I'd like to thank Cav, Masami, MarvelBoy, Bobert, Nightfall, Battousai Kawaii,  
Night, and everybody at the #TenchiFF chat room, for their help, support, and  
suggestions.  
Send comments and criticism to bkuhn@ucsd.edu  
  
For those of you wondering, this latest update is for Derai's sake. I'm sure a  
couple of people have noticed that his introduction isn't really in character  
for him, so I've changed it. The only really big change is at the end of  
Chapter 2. Chapters 3 and 4 only underwent minor editing to preserve  
continuity.  
  
Last Chapter: Tenchi, devastated by what he has done to Ryoko, decides he must  
leaves the girls forever, lest he hurt them again. Meanwhile, Aeka overcomes  
her suppressed emotions and confesses her love to Tenchi as he leaves. Now Aeka  
is hurt deeply, and Ryoko has staved off her emotions, acting very much like a  
robot. While Tenchi is working the fields, he is visited by Derai, a servant of  
the god, Vallo. Derai saves Tenchi from a strange assassin, and now joins the  
household, waiting for the assassin's return. His divine powers let him dispel  
Katsuhito's illusion of age, allowing all to see his true form. Even Aeka.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi Muyo!  
To Love and to Hate  
by Brook Kuhn  
  
Episode 3:  
Broken Hearts, Healing Souls  
  
"Without you, the eyes gaze,  
The legs walk, the lungs breath.  
The mind churns, the heart yearns,  
The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone,  
Cause I die, without you."  
- "Without You" Rent Soundtrack  
  
  
"Aeka!" Tenchi cried out, "Aeka!" Mayuka continued to scream her head  
off. At the precise moment Aeka's tiara had hit the floor, she had started  
crying, and would not stop. Torn between the desire to help his friend and tend  
to his daughter, Tenchi had finally grabbed Mayuka and brought her with him.  
Although a screaming baby was not very useful when searching for someone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tenchi," Derai said. Derai, at a loss of anything else  
to do, had followed Tenchi. "It appears this is my fault."  
  
"You couldn't have known," Tenchi said, "None of us knew. Damn grandpa  
and his secrets!"  
  
***  
  
Aeka watched them for a moment, before quietly slipping away. Tenchi was  
easily avoided, with Mayuka screaming giving Aeka plenty of warning. However,  
she knew she had to do something. If Ryoko was searching for her, she wouldn't  
remain unfound for long.  
  
Why won't they leave me alone? she said to herself, Will they track me  
to the ends of the Earth? If only I had my ship! I so desperately need to  
leave this place.  
  
"Aeka!" Mihoshi said, "There you are, we've been looking all over for you!  
Sure is wet out."  
  
Aeka groaned. She didn't need this. She needed to get out of here, but  
how? An idea struck her. No, I can't. Not to Mihoshi. It hurts just to  
think about it! But what choice do I have? I *have* to get out of here.... and  
this is the only way. With a heavy heart, Aeka pulled her mask on for one last  
time.  
  
"I'm sorry for bursting out like that, Mihoshi," Aeka said, choking back  
tears that threatened to seep through her mask, "I just need to be by myself for  
a while. I... I don't suppose I could borrow the Yukinojo? I think being up in  
the stars would do me good."  
  
"Sure," Mihoshi said, taking off her bracelet and handing it to Aeka,  
"Take this, it will let you access the Yukinojo. The shuttle's in a subspace  
portal above the lake. Have fun!" Aeka's heart would have broken at how  
accommodating Mihoshi was, if it had not already been shattered. She hated to  
take advantage of such a good soul like this.  
  
"Thank you, Mihoshi," Aeka said, "You are a good friend, too good for this  
world. Good-bye, Mihoshi."  
  
"Bye," Mihoshi said, "See you later!"  
  
"Yes," Aeka said, choking on the lie, "I will be back soon." She quickly  
made her way back to the house, stopping once to hide from Kiyone. She pressed  
a button on the command bracelet. The ripples on the lake from the falling rain  
were washed away by the waves created as a black portal opened above the lake,  
and the Yukinojo's shuttle slowly slid out. A beam engulfed Aeka and teleported  
her onto the ship.  
  
"Hello," a small computer pod said, dropping down from the ceiling, "You  
must be the princess, Aeka."  
  
"Yes, Yukinojo," Aeka said, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness."  
  
"Please, don't call me that."  
  
"Affirmative. What can I do for you, ma'am?"  
  
"I need to borrow you for a trip."  
  
The computer looked around. "Where is Mihoshi? I need confirmation from  
her before I can help you."  
  
"She gave me this," Aeka said, holding up the command bracelet, "Will that  
be sufficient?"  
  
"This is *very* unprofessional," the Yukinojo complained, "The command  
bracelet is only supposed to be given to another in extreme emergencies.  
However, as Mihoshi has decided to give you the bracelet, I am required to  
assist you." Aeka breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now, where do you want to go?" it asked. Aeka froze. She had no idea  
where she could go, only that she couldn't stay here.  
  
"Just take me up to the main ship, I'll figure it out then."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
***  
  
"Please, Mayuka," Tenchi said to his daughter, "Stop crying." He and  
Derai walked back to the front of the house. All of the others were waiting  
there, except for Ryoko and Mihoshi.  
  
"Any luck?" he asked. No one spoke, which was answer enough.  
  
"Hello!" Mihoshi said cheerfully, walking up to the others.  
  
"Any sign of Aeka?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I-" Mihoshi was cut off as lighting lit the skies, highlighting  
the Yukinojo as it flew off into the clouds.  
  
"Mihoshi," Tenchi said, a look of horror spreading across his face, "What  
did you do?"  
  
"Aeka wanted to spend some time up in the stars," Mihoshi said, "So I let  
her use the Yukinojo."  
  
"You *what*?" Tenchi yelled, "Are you *trying* to make things worse? Did  
it ever occur to you that she might not come back?"  
  
Mihoshi's eyes began to fill with water. "I don't know... She seemed so  
sad... and I just wanted to help..." Mihoshi began to cry, "I'm sorry!" She  
bust into tears, fleeing into the house.  
  
"Tenchi!" the stranger who was Tenchi's grandfather said, "Don't take your  
anger out on Mihoshi. She was only trying to help. It's not her fault."  
  
"You're right," Tenchi said, anger building up inside of him, "It's *your*  
fault! I mean, how could you do this? You've been lying to me my entire life!  
And... and... Aeka... How on earth could you do that to Aeka? She left  
everything behind, to follow you. She searched the galaxy for seven *hundred*  
years for you. And when she finally finds you.... How could you do that to  
someone who loves you?"  
  
Katsuhito made no reply.  
  
"I don't have time for this! I have to stop her!"  
  
"Hold on," Washuu said, "I'm sending out a communication signal to the  
Yukinojo." She punching some commands into her subspace keyboard, and a moment  
later, a flickering holograph of Aeka appeared in front of them. Aeka blinked  
in surprise, before scowling at the assembled people. Mayuka stopped crying,  
and reached out for Aeka.  
  
"Aeka," Tenchi said, "Don't leave."  
  
"And why should I stay? So I can have my heart broken once more? I don't  
think so!"  
  
"Aeka, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's too late Tenchi. What's done is done, and nothing you or anyone can  
do can take back the pain I've been through. I don't blame you, Tenchi. I  
wanted you to love me, but how could you fall in love with a mask?"  
  
"Aeka?" Sasami cried, "Are you really going to go?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sasami," Aeka said, "I regret that I won't be there for you  
anymore. Watching you grow up has brought me more joy than anything else."  
  
"Then why do you have to go?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sasami. I know it isn't fair to leave you, when you did  
nothing wrong," At this point Aeka cast a pained look at Tenchi, causing him to  
flinch. "But I can't stay here, it's just... too painful. I wish I could, more  
than anything, but I just can't."  
  
Tenchi looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "No, Aeka, I won't let you do  
this." Tenchi's heart racked with pain. The similarity between this and what  
had happened the other night were not lost on him, but this time he was powerless.  
Even if he could stop her, Tenchi wasn't sure if he could bring himself to do it,  
not again.  
  
"Tenchi, you cannot stop me. I have to go, if I stay, I'll only be hurt  
again. Now I just have to figure out how I will manage to live without you."  
  
"Aeka!" Katsuhito said, "Running away never solves anything!"  
  
Aeka turned to look at her brother, her face cold and hard. "Excuse me,  
Yosho, but I believe it was your running away that started all of this.  
Yukinojo, cut the link." Aeka disappeared and lightning split the sky. Mayuka  
began to wail again.  
  
"Dammit!" Tenchi swore, "We have to follow her!"  
  
"Tenchi," Kiyone said, "It's not that easy, we have no idea where she's  
going, and by the time we get out of the atmosphere, she'll be out of tracking  
range."  
  
"What about those ion trails, or whatever they're called. Can't we use  
those?"  
  
"Ordinarily, yes. However, Detective Class Ships, like the Yukinojo and  
the Yagami, have ionic dampners. It's necessary for Detectives to be able to  
avoid being followed at times."  
  
"So there's nothing we can do?" Tenchi said, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing right now," Kiyone said, "Give me some time to figure out where  
she went. Once we know where she is, we might be able to help her."  
  
"Aeka," Sasami said, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
***  
  
"Is this who I am?" Aeka asked herself, looking at her reflection in the  
mirror. Her damp clothes clung to her body, and strands of her hair were  
plastered across her face. "I have always thought that this was me, but how  
much of this is me, and how much of it is the mask? I cannot tell anymore."  
  
Aeka pulled her sodden clothing from her body, and studied her naked body  
in the mirror, as if there would be some subtle marker, a line, a slight  
alteration in coloration, that would separate what was her and what was not.  
The distinction was just as vague on the inside. It was impossible to tell if  
what she did was because that's who she was, or if it was who she was *supposed*  
to be.  
  
Aeka shivered, bringing her thoughts back to reality, back to the cramped  
quarters Mihoshi used when she was on her ship. Aeka stepped back from the  
mirror, and looked for something to wear for warmth. Rummaging through a  
closet, she found some of Mihoshi's clothing.  
  
The clothes were too big for her, of course, but she didn't feel like  
freezing, or walking around naked for that matter. So she got out a pair of  
pants and one of the tank tops Mihoshi loved to wear, along with a heavy jacket.  
She realized that she could easily turn up the heat on the Yukinojo, but for  
some reason, she didn't feel like imposing any kind of order on her situation.  
She got some strange reassurance from adapting to the temperature, rather than  
ordering it to be changed to her liking. That being done, Aeka put her face in  
her hands, and began to cry.  
  
Something cold and wet pressed itself lightly against Aeka's hand. She  
looked up into the eyes of a large, black wolf. Those soft green eyes somehow  
seemed to speak directly into her soul, offering her comfort and understanding.  
Aeka sobbed and buried her face in the wolf's shoulder.  
  
After a few minutes of this, Aeka gradually stopped crying. She pulled  
away so she could look at the wolf. He was huge, slightly bigger than Aeka, and  
his fur was jet black, with streaks of gray around his muzzle and ears. She  
brought her gaze back to his eyes, and once again, those green eyes penetrated  
her very heart, but there was no judgment in those eyes, only compassion.  
  
"Thank you," she said to the wolf, "But where did you come from?"  
  
The wolf's reply was to soak her face with his long wet tongue.  
  
"That's not much of an answer, you know," Aeka told him. She sighed as  
her thoughts became melancholy once more. The wolf licked her face again. And  
again. And again. It tickled, and Aeka found herself giggling.  
  
"Stop that!" she said, trying vainly to sound mad at him, "I'm not in the  
mood for laughter." The wolf continued his wet assault, until Aeka was helpless  
on the floor, rolling with laughter. When she had finally recovered, the wolf  
was staring at her, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth in an  
expression that could only be called a smile.  
  
"You don't take no for an answer, do you?" she said. The wolf cocked his  
head to one side, and Aeka laughed. "You were right, though. I needed that,  
and I needed a friend." She embraced the wolf. "Thank you."  
  
Now Mihoshi's clothing didn't fit very well, and the jacket and shirt Aeka  
wore hung loosely off her back. The wolf decided that this was a perfect time  
to see exactly how far down Aeka's back his tongue could reach.  
  
"Gah!" Aeka yelped, jumping back. She gave the wolf a stern look, then  
laughed as she scratched his head. Oddly, the wolf began to purr. It was  
rather growlish in sound, but definitely a purr. "What an unusual creature you  
are," she remarked.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi was worried about his daughter. Mayuka simply would not stop  
crying. Tenchi walked back and forth in his room, singing softly for the better  
part of an hour, before Mayuka finally fell asleep. Even then, Tenchi didn't  
put her down. He told himself that he was afraid he might wake her, and have to  
go through it all over again, but deep down, he was afraid that somehow he might  
lose her if he let go of her for an instant. So he sat down in chair to think.  
  
Tenchi sighed. Two days ago, Ryoko was flirting with him, his grandfather  
was his role model, and Aeka was tending the garden she and Kiyone kept in the  
back.  
  
All of that had crumbled so quickly, and Tenchi desperately grabbed  
whatever was left, only to see it crumble further, slipping between his fingers.  
Now, Ryoko looked at him like some cruel master, his grandfather was a complete  
stranger, and Aeka was somewhere out there, all alone.  
  
He couldn't be making much of an impression on the royal family, not that  
he'd had time to think about it much. He didn't even know why they were here.  
  
At least Mihoshi had forgiven him for yelling at her, although he was  
still mad at himself for that. You'd think after everything that happened I'd  
be more careful about hurting people's feelings. Face it, Tenchi, when it comes  
to women, you don't have a clue.  
  
***  
  
Kiyone led Akito and Kanako through the woods.  
  
"And here we have the holy tree of the Masaki Shrine," Kiyone told them,  
"It was once the space-tree, Funaho, but it crashed here during the battle with  
Ryoko, and was forced to take root. Over the years it's picked up a lot of  
myths and tales. Some say that if you pray for rain under a full moon, it will.  
Another tale says that if you plant rice seeds around the trunk, you'll be  
blessed with a good harvest. Lord Akito? What are you doing?"  
  
Akito had crossed the stones that led to the tree and stood in front of  
it. His hands were placed upon the trunk of the tree, and his head was bowed in  
concentration. A light humming began to emanate from above, as the leaves shot  
beams of rainbow colored light that reflected off the water and into the sky  
above. After a moment, the light stopped, and Akito returned to the edge of the  
lake.  
  
"A message," he said in explanation, "Wishing Aeka a safe journey. I  
doubt she'll receive it, but still..."  
  
"Can we keep going now?" Kanako asked. Akito glared at her.  
  
"Kanako, why don't you return to the house, if you're so bored?" Akito  
said, although it was not a suggestion, but a command.  
  
"Fine!" Kanako said, "Kiyone? Which way leads back to the house?"  
  
"Yeah, just follow that path, it joins up with the main path to the  
house."  
  
"Thank you," Kanako said curtly, and with an angry look at her brother,  
she departed.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Akito said.  
  
"It's all right," Kiyone said, "I guess it must be annoying to suddenly  
get dumped into a situation like this."  
  
"Yes, but she could at least put *some* effort into it."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't accuse her of trying too hard," Kiyone laughed, which  
got Akito to smile. "I'm sorry about Mihoshi giving Aeka the Yukinojo.  
Mihoshi's a good person, just a little short-sighted at times. I'm sure she  
thought she was helping Aeka."  
  
"I know she meant well. She has a good heart. I can tell."  
  
"She just doesn't stop to think," Kiyone said as they stepped across the  
rocks to the shore. "Like when we were following a lead on Tarvelea. Someone  
had broken into the Academy and made of with some pretty dangerous stuff, and  
rumor was he had gone into hiding on Tarvelea."  
  
Kiyone started to smile, "We were dropping a letter off with a contact so  
we could talk to him, but he lived out in the jungle and Mihoshi, she... she.."  
Kiyone began to double over with laughter. "She thought a beehive was the  
mailbox!" She finally managed to get out before the laughter completely  
overtook her. Granted, the story wasn't really all that funny, but for some  
reason Kiyone couldn't stop laughing. And of course, laughter has a contagious  
quality about it, and soon Akito's light chuckle joined Kiyone's musical  
laughter.  
  
"Have you ever seen a Tarvelean bee?" Kiyone asked between laughs, "They  
literally ate the paint off of the Yagame! And Mihoshi tried to get rid off  
them by turning on the windshield wipers!"  
  
Akito didn't trust himself to speak. After a bit, the uncontrollable  
laughter subside.  
  
"That Mihoshi," Kiyone said, wiping a tear from her eye, "It cost me a  
fortune to repaint it, not to mention all the exterior equipment had to be  
replaced." Akito noticed that, despite what Kiyone was saying, she smiled as  
she said it. She had a beautiful smile, and he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Kiyone began up the path again, still giggling slightly. To be honest,  
she hadn't really liked the idea of playing tour guide to the newcomers at  
first, but Akito was rather sweet. Well, once his sister was out of the way, at  
any rate.  
  
***  
  
"Tenchi, time to wake up." Tenchi slowly opened his eyes to see his  
father standing over him. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. Then he  
realized something. His heart jumped.  
  
"Mayuka! Where is-" Tenchi began, but Noboyuki cut him off.  
  
"Mihoshi's giving her breakfast. Come on, let's see if she needs help."  
Tenchi nodded and followed Noboyuki to the kitchen. Mihoshi did indeed need  
help. Mayuka sat in her high-chair, screaming. Baby food was splattered  
everywhere, mostly on Mihoshi, though.  
  
"Come on, Mayuka," Mihoshi said, attempting once more to feed the crying  
child, close to tears herself, "I know you wish Aeka was here, and I wish she  
was here, too, but she's not, so eat, okay?."  
  
Tenchi sighed. Mayuka was normally such a well behaved child, but  
occasionally she'd want someone, and wouldn't be happy until they held her. The  
hardest part was usually figuring out who she wanted. She didn't seem to have  
any particular preference among the girls, although she called out them much more  
often than for Noboyuki or Katsuhito. Tenchi, however, was her favorite. Tenchi  
could remember the whole family having picnics out in the fields several times,  
because Mayuka decided she wanted her daddy. Of course, there was that time  
when she wanted Noboyuki while he was on a three day trip to a building site.  
That's when they learned that Mayuka wouldn't give up, either. Now it seemed  
she wanted the one person she couldn't get.  
  
"Come here, Mayuka," Tenchi said, lifting his daughter out of her chair.  
Mayuka stopped crying and looked up at him, her big orange eyes pleading.  
Tenchi got the feeling it wasn't just Aeka that she wanted, she wanted her  
family to be whole once again, but without Aeka, that wasn't so simple.  
"Mayuka," Tenchi said, "I don't know if Aeka's coming back. We're doing all we  
can, but the truth is, that's not much." He sighed. "I hate to admit it but I  
doubt we'll ever see Aeka again." Mayuka, somehow grasping what Tenchi had  
said, began to cry again. "I know, Mayuka, I know. It's going to be hard on  
all of us, but we're going to have to get along without her." Tenchi's voice  
became lighter, more playful. "But we still have each other, and Ryoko, and  
Mihoshi, and Kiyone, and Washuu, and Sasami, and now we've got a new friend,  
Derai. Let's go say hi to him, okay Mayuka?" Mayuka calmed down a bit as  
Tenchi carried her to the back porch, where Sasami and Derai were.  
  
"Check mate!" Sasami said, moving one of the pieces on the board. Tenchi  
fought the urge to laugh at the incredibly confused look on the big man's face.  
Instead he concentrated on figures on the board, which were holograms that  
floated above disks that could be pushed around. Tenchi smiled when he saw the  
figures. Two Tenchi's faced off as kings, with miniature Azakas and Kamidakis  
as pawns. Sasami with Ryo-ohki on her head made the knight, Washuu was the  
rook, Mihoshi the bishop, and the queens were split, Sasami's being Aeka, and  
Derai's being Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi sighed at that last detail. Had it been *that* obvious to everyone  
but him? Tenchi picked up the hologram piece of Ryoko, who had been taken by  
Sasami's knight several turns ago. Why? he asked himself, I loved them for  
so long, I can see that now. So why didn't I realize it before? Why did I  
assume it was the love of siblings, the type of love I share with the others,  
when it's so much more? What was I so afraid of that I hid from the truth like  
a scared child? More importantly, what can I do, now that I'm finally seeing  
clearly?  
  
He stared at the image of Ryoko. It might be too late to help Aeka, but  
he wouldn't give up on Ryoko. Not now, not ever. But how on earth could he  
help her?  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko sat on the roof in complete silence. She didn't move,  
she didn't speak, she didn't think. To do so would be far too painful. She  
had entered something of a trance, where she felt nothing.  
  
She snapped out of it as a red-haired child appeared in front of her.  
  
"Ryoko," Washuu said. Her face was serious, and her voice somber. She  
appeared to have stopped playing her games for now.  
  
Damn, Ryoko thought, I do *not* want to deal with this right now.  
  
"Ryoko," Washuu repeated, "We have to talk."  
  
Ryoko remained silent, trying to return to the blissfully numb state she  
had be shaken out of.  
  
"Fine," Washuu said, "Maybe you'll actually listen to me for once. I know  
what you're going through. I mean, I guess I don't. I have no idea what it's  
like to have control forcefully taken over your body and mind. I- I- I-"  
Washuu stopped to wipe a tear from her eye. "Damn! I'm not good at this! I  
can tell you why a star will explode, which ones will, and when they will. I  
can explain what the elements of an atom are made out of, and what makes up  
those in turn. But can I comfort my daughter? No. I'd trade all those words  
of science, my entire lifetime, for just enough words of love to get me through  
today."  
  
Washuu took a deep breath, as the past came back to her. It hurt like  
hell when it happened, indeed, it still hurt to this very day, but if it could  
help her now, maybe it was worth it, just maybe. She spoke those words aloud,  
so very very old, but she still remembered them, as if they had been said only a  
day before, "'Washuu, you seem to know everything, but I wonder if you'll ever  
know love. I doubt it, because the moment you find it, you'll dissect it to see  
how it works, and it won't be love anymore. Love's like that, Washuu, but I  
don't think a scientist like you will ever be able to admit that.' He was  
wrong, of course, he was wrong before he said that, and he knew it, because I  
knew love. I loved him, and he loved me, and for five wonderful years, that  
seemed to be what held the entire universe together, even though I knew better."  
  
Washuu paced back and forth on the roof in front of Ryoko. "It appears  
that pain is directly proportional to pleasure. The happier you feel, the more  
you get hurt. Ack, I'm talking like a scientist again, and that's the last  
thing I want right now." She stopped pacing, and stared at the roof, as if it  
somehow held the words she was looking for. She wanted to help Ryoko so much,  
to make up for all the pain she had caused, but finding the right words to say  
seemed an almost impossible task. After several long minutes, she spoke again.  
"What I'm trying to say is, I know how you feel. Like I said, I've never  
experienced anything like what you have, but I've had my heart broken, and it  
seems to me, that once that happens, the details are no longer important.  
  
"Ryoko, we've never been as close as I'd like us to be." She looked up at  
Ryoko, her emerald green eyes locking with Ryoko's. "I'd love to hear you call  
me 'Mom,' and mean it, but I know that will probably never happen because of the  
things I've done. It seemed whenever I began to get close to you, I'd suddenly  
be reminded of how much pain I went through last time I loved someone and was  
loved in return, and I'd do something to make you hate me, so I wouldn't have to  
be hurt again. It didn't work, because here I am, hurt, because I see you in  
pain. And all those attempts to distance myself have only made it worse,  
because now, when you need me the most, I can't help, because you don't trust  
me.  
  
"Ryoko," Washuu said, beginning to cry, "When my husband and son were  
taken away from me, I shut myself off from the world. I stuck to science and  
numbers, because they couldn't hurt me. It wasn't the answer. Cutting yourself  
off only makes the pain worse. And now I see you're making the same mistake I  
made. This won't help Ryoko. I know it hurts. I know through our bond, yes,  
but even more I know because I've been there."  
  
Ryoko just sat there, like a statue.  
  
"I've tried my best, Ryoko," Washuu said, "I've finally given in to what I  
should do as a mother, instead of running away. The rest is up to you. Being  
alone can be a terrifying state, and I want you to know that I'll be here for  
you, no matter what. I wish I knew what the answer was, but I didn't know then,  
and I don't know now. Maybe you'll have more luck finding it than I did, I only  
ask that you hurry. We all share your pain, and your silence hurts us, it hurts  
me, and it hurts Tenchi. Good luck, Ryoko." Washuu wiped another tear from her  
cheek, a vain guesture, as more immediately followed it. She took one last look  
at her daughter and disappeared.  
  
She's right, you know, a voice deep within her said.  
  
Shut up, Ryoko snapped, You don't know anything.  
  
***  
  
"Want to play again?" Sasami asked, cheerfully. Tenchi stared at her,  
unconsciously shifting Mayuka in his arms. This was wrong. She shouldn't be  
happy. Not that Tenchi wanted her to be sad, but as resilient as Sasami was,  
this just wasn't right.  
  
"Eh, no thanks, Sasami," Derai said, "Maybe later."  
  
"You seem less confused than I thought you'd be," Tenchi said to Derai.  
  
"Well, Mihoshi kinda filled me in on who was who. Then I was *really*  
confused, but Kiyone explained it, an' I think I've got it now."  
  
"Would you like to hold Mayuka for a bit?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Sure," Derai replied, although for some reason, he suddenly seemed sad.  
  
"Mayuka," Tenchi said handing his daughter over to Derai, this is Derai."  
Mayuka looked absolutely tiny in Derai's thick arms, but Derai's hold was  
surprisingly gentle. Tenchi turned and walked over to Sasami.  
  
"Sasami," he said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Yes?" Sasami asked, cheerfully, as she set up the board again.  
"Want to play a game?" Tenchi placed one hand under Sasami's chin and forced  
her to look up at him. He looked into her bright pink eyes, noting that they  
were bloodshot from crying. More importantly, though, he saw the tears Sasami  
hadn't cried, the tears she held back.  
  
"Sasami," Tenchi said, all traces of levity gone from his voice, "You  
don't have to be strong. We're here for you. I know it hurts, but you have to  
let it out. Covering your emotions only makes it worse. That's the mistake  
your sister made, and I don't want to see you make the same mistake. We'll be  
here for you, no matter what."  
  
"Oh, Tenchi!" Sasami burst out, and she buried her face in his shoulder  
and cried. Tenchi sighed in relief. Maybe he was finally getting the hang of  
this.  
  
After a little while, Sasami stopped crying. She sat back and smiled  
weakly at Tenchi.  
  
"Thanks, Tenchi," she said.  
  
"Just remember, Sasami, we'll be here for you. If you ever want to talk  
about *anything* whether it's Aeka, or something else, come to us, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Sasami sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of one hand.  
  
"Tenchi!" Katsuhito said, walking out to the porch. His illusion was  
still down. It was odd, seeing his grandfather so young. "What are you doing  
here? I've been waiting for you at the shrine for nearly an hour. It is time  
for your training."  
  
"Training?" Tenchi asked, turning on his grandfather, anger evident in his  
voice, "And what will you teach me today? How to break someone's heart? I seem  
to have mastered that on my own. How on earth can you expect me to learn from  
you? I can't even trust you, anymore!" As Tenchi spoke, he slowly walked up to  
Katsuhito, trembling in an attempt to control himself.  
  
"Tenchi," Katsuhito said, when Tenchi stood in front of him, glaring at  
him through hurt eyes, "Nothing has changed."  
  
"Everything's changed!" Tenchi snapped, "How can I trust anything you say?  
How can I know it's not another one of your secrets? You're not even grandpa to  
me now, you're Yosho, who I know even less about than Derai!"  
  
Katsuhito's eyes met Tenchi's. "I have trained you for fifteen years. I  
have watched over you since the day you were born. I have loved you, the son of  
my daughter, with my whole heart. How can you say you do not know me?"  
  
Tenchi's anger fled under his grandfather's stare. His head sank.  
"Because you lied to me," Tenchi replied quietly. He was very calm, a stark  
contrast from the anger he showed a moment ago, but he still trembled. "You  
lied to me, and you lied to Aeka. I didn't know that I was of Juraian descent,  
descended from Emperor Azusa himself, until Kagato told me. I thought you were  
an old man, until Derai dispelled your illusion."  
  
"And-" Katsuhito began, but Tenchi cut him off.  
  
"I suppose I didn't need to know. I could just live a normal life. It  
didn't really matter about my heritage. I didn't *need* to know." Tenchi  
looked up, anger flashing in his eyes. "But I had the *right* to know. My life  
belongs to *me*, and you have no right to manipulate it like you do."  
  
"I have never told you what to do," Katsuhito protested.  
  
"Of course not," Tenchi said, advancing on his grandfather, forcing him to  
step back, "You were much more subtle than that. Of course, you've had plenty  
of time to practice. When did you tell me about the cave for the first time?  
It was so long ago that I can't remember it. But you sure did peak my interest,  
didn't you? I can't think of a single day when I didn't sneak out to visit the  
cave. All part of the plan, right? You needed to be sure that, when the time  
was right, I'd open the cave. All you had to do was let me 'win' the keys, and  
I'd release the 'demon' at the perfect time for your plans." Tenchi stopped.  
He stared at the ground, his fist clenched in anger. "And that brought in Aeka,  
your next pawn. You controlled her, just like you did me. You threw us at each  
other, trying to trick us into falling in love."  
  
Katsuhito began to speak, but Tenchi cut him off. "Don't deny it. That  
was your plan. The cabin was only the beginning." Tenchi's eyes slowly lifted  
until they met with the deep, purple eyes of his grandfather. "What about now?"  
Tenchi asked, "Was this an accident? Or was breaking Aeka's heart part of your  
goddamn plan?"  
  
Katsuhito turned away, and for a long time, no one spoke. "All right,"  
Katsuhito finally said, breaking the silence, "I admit it. I fed you those  
stories about Ryoko so that you would open the cave at the right time. I set it  
up so Aeka would be drawn here, but only *after* Ryoko's record had been  
cleared. I make no apologies. A dark time is coming, and I did what was  
necessary."  
  
"And what about Aeka?" Tenchi prompted. Katsuhito turned on Tenchi.  
Tenchi involuntarily took a step back. For the first time in his life,  
Katsuhito was truly angry at him.  
  
"I did *not* mean to hurt her," Katsuhito said. Now he advanced on  
Tenchi. "Yes, I drew her here, because she needs to be here for what's coming,  
and yes, I did try to set you two to fall in love, but the two are not  
connected. I only hoped that you could show her the love I couldn't, the love  
she so desperately wanted, the love she needed, the love she deserved. I didn't  
try to 'trick' you into anything! I only tried to bring out the feelings for  
her I hoped you had. Bringing Aeka here was my duty to Tsunami. The cabin, and  
everything else, that was my duty as her brother."  
  
Katsuhito shouldered his bokken and began to walk away from the house. "I  
guess I can't blame you for doubting me. When you're ready to resume your  
training, come see me. You're in a difficult time, and part of that is my  
fault, so I won't rush you."  
  
Tenchi sat down. He was angry. He was angry at his grandfather, for his  
secrets. He was angry at Aeka, for running away. He was angry at Ryoko, for  
being so stubborn. Mostly, though, he was mad at himself, for letting all of  
this happen.  
  
"Hi, bro!" Kanako said as she passed Katsuhito. This earned her an angry  
glare from her brother. "Sheesh," she said, joining the others, "You guys are  
no fun."  
  
A drop of water landed on Tenchi's head, shaking him from his revelry.  
Tenchi looked up and it began to pour.  
  
"Oh no!" Sasami exclaimed after they had entered the house to get out of  
the rain, "Akito and Kiyone are still out there!"  
  
"Don't worry Sasami," Tenchi said, "A little rain never hurt anyone."  
  
***  
  
Akito and Kiyone ran through the woods, searching for some shelter.  
  
"Over there!" Kiyone said, pointing at a small cabin. The pair rushed  
over and threw open the door. Once inside, Kiyone sat down on a bench and  
lifted the hem of her tank top to wring out some of the water. Upon seeing  
Kiyone's exposed navel, Akito quickly turned to face the other way. He could  
feel the blood rushing to his face. He reminded himself that most people  
weren't as conservative about their bodies as the Juraians were.  
  
"You'd better take some clothes off," Kiyone said. Akito turned around  
and took a step back, looking pretty much like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"W-What?" he stammered, his face turning deep red.  
  
"You're clothes are soaked," she pointed out, pulling off her shirt,  
which caused Akito to blush even further. His mind screamed at him that if he  
had any honor, he'd turn around, and yet, he couldn't. "And if you sit around  
in them like that, you're going to catch a cold," she continued, "I know  
Juraians are very conscious about this kind of thing, but it's not worth getting  
sick over, is it?"  
  
"Um... yes, I suppose you're right," Akito said, still blushing. He  
unclasped the mantle he wore, then took off the cloak he wore underneath that.  
He pulled off his shirt and undershirt as well.  
  
Kiyone, meanwhile, was starting a fire. She had taken one of the boxes of  
kindling that were stored there, and pulled it to the close to the bench that  
ran along one wall. She reached into a pouch on her belt and produced a small,  
thin glass vial, seemingly empty. Gripping it by either end, she held it over  
the box. She turned her head as she snapped the vial. Sickly pink flames  
flared into existence and fell upon the wood and paper. For a moment they sat  
there, before turning red, as the wood began to burn on its own.  
  
Akito sat down next to the fire, across from her, steeling himself to keep  
his eyes on her face. It wasn't like she was naked, he reminded himself, for  
she had only taken off her shirt, and she had a bra on underneath that. It was  
still more skin on a woman than he normally saw, though, and more than once he  
caught his eyes wandering.  
  
Kiyone noticed this, too, much to Akito's embarrassment. She blushed  
slightly, and folder her arms in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Akito said, ashamed of himself.  
  
"No, it's okay. My fault for tempting, right?" Kiyone said, smiling.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Akito said meekly.  
  
"So," Kiyone said, trying to change topics, "What's it like being a prince  
of Jurai?"  
  
"I don't know what it's like not to be a prince," Akito replied, "but all  
in all, I suppose I like it."  
  
Kiyone laughed. "So tell me a story."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you one," she said, flashing a smile, "Now it's your turn."  
  
"I - I don't know any stories."  
  
"Oh come on. You must have had *something* interesting happen to you."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Go on," Kiyone prompted.  
  
"There was this one time... I was traveling home from a peace settlement  
in the Laerto system. I was alone, and some brigands thought that I might make  
a good trophy." He laughed, although it was grim, not mirthful. "They  
shouldn't have underestimated the power of the Royal Family. They did succeed  
in destroying my navigation and communication systems. I ended up veering far  
from my intended course. But I'm glad I did. It was while I was floating out  
there, looking for any sign of life to help me fix my ship, when I found it."  
  
"It?" Kiyone asked, curiously.  
  
"A nebula, quite small, as far as nebulae go, but very, very beautiful.  
I've been to many beautiful places, but normally I have to many things to focus  
on it. But this, this was different; there was nothing to distract me from the  
beauty around me. Part of me wanted to stay there forever, but in time I  
passed through it, and I had to continue on my way."  
  
"Have you ever gone back?"  
  
Akito shook his head, "No. It wouldn't be the same if I went back. I'd  
have a set time I could stay, before I'd have to return. But still, I'm glad I  
saw it that once."  
  
For a while, neither of them spoke. The cabin was quiet, save for the  
drumming of the rain outside, and the crackling of the fire.  
  
"All right," Akito said, breaking the silence, "Your turn."  
  
Kiyone smiled. "Fair enough, let's see..."  
  
***  
  
"Where can he be?" Derai asked out loud. He stared out into the rain.  
Mayuka slept in his arms, as he rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Who?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Derai continued to look into the downpour. "Blaze," he said, "My  
wolfhound. He went exploring as soon as we landed. I haven't seen him since.  
He's usually smart enough t' come in out of the rain, though."  
  
Tenchi looked around, but he saw no sign of any dogs. "I'm sure he's  
okay," Tenchi said, "He probably just doesn't know where you are, that's all."  
  
"Ye're probably right," Derai agreed. He walked away from the window and  
sat down, still holding the infant child.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Kanako asked as she watched the rain drizzle down  
the windows. She turned to Derai. "Let me hold Mayuka," she ordered. If Derai  
heard her, he showed no signs of it. He merely sat there, rocking the infant,  
his eyes lost in wonder as he stared into her tiny face.  
  
"Hey!" Kanako said firmly, "I said let me hold her." She stomped her foot  
for emphasis.  
  
"No," he said softly.  
  
"I *order* you to give her to me!" she said. Derai looked up at her. His  
eyes had a haunted look to them, a strange mixture of hatred and sorrow. They  
seemed to burn with fire. Yet in spite of all of this, the arms in which Mayuka  
rested remained impossibly gentle.  
  
"Order?" he asked, his voice trembling with anger. "Who are you to order  
me? Bloody Juraians," he said in contempt, resisting the urge to spit, "So  
vain, so high and mighty, so sure of their superiority. I didn'a come here t'  
serve you, far from it. I didn'a swear fealty t' you or yer father, so don't  
be treatin' me like one of yer subjects."  
  
"Derai," Tenchi said, nervously, "She didn't mean anything by it. Just  
let it go." Derai turned and thrust Mayuka out to Tenchi.  
  
"I'm goi'n out t' look fer Blaze," he said, simply. And with that, he  
walked out the door into the rain. There was a moment of awkward silence as they  
watched him leave.  
  
"Why don't we play a game?" Sasami suggested, "If we sit around watching  
the rain fall, we're all gonna get depressed."  
  
"How about Clue?" Mihoshi suggested.  
  
"Miya!" Ryo-ohki said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, you always win that game!" Sasami said accusingly.  
  
"Oh," Mihoshi said, "I guess it's because I'm a detective."  
  
"Well, we have lots of games," Tenchi said, "I'm sure we can find a few  
everyone will enjoy."  
  
Noboyuki left, and soon returned with an armload of games, and they spent  
the morning playing games, often throwing the games to Ryo-ohki or Sasami. They  
forgot about their troubles, just for a little while, and reminded themselves of  
how it was supposed to be, and what it was like to be happy.  
  
The afternoon was quieter. Mihoshi was watching TV and Sasami read a  
book, and in general, everyone sat around listening to the rain on the windows.  
It wasn't until shortly before dinner that the rain let up, and Kiyone and Akito  
returned a little after that.  
  
"You're just in time!" Sasami called from the kitchen, "I was worried!"  
  
"We're fine, Sasami," Kiyone said, entering the kitchen. "We found a nice  
cabin to take shelter from the rain in."  
  
"Ooh!" Kanako said, giving her brother a sly wink, "All day in a cabin  
with Miss Galaxy Police. Did she use her handcuffs?"  
  
"Wha-" Akito sputtered, "I am *not* a man of loose morals!"  
  
"Aha!" she said, triumphantly, "So something *did* happen!"  
  
"Be quiet, Kanako!" Akito snapped, looking around to see if anyone had  
heard his sisters declaration. Fortunately, everyone seemed to be preoccupied  
with dinner preparations. "This doesn't concern you," he added, harshly.  
  
"Oh my!" Kanako said in pretend shock, "I wonder what M-" Kanako trailed  
off under Akito's harsh glare.  
  
"Listen, Kanako," he ordered, "You will keep your nose out of my affairs,  
you will keep your mouth shut, and you will treat me with some goddamn respect!  
Understand?" She nodded, but didn't say anything. As he walked away, she stuck  
her tongue out at him.  
  
***  
  
The house was quiet. Everyone had gone to sleep. Akito had taken the  
guest room, while Kanako slept on Aeka's futon. Derai had still not returned.  
Tenchi had, once again, fallen asleep in his chair, his arms wrapped  
protectively around his daughter, who slept soundly on his chest.  
  
Ryoko sighed, as she watched him through the window. She knew this was  
hard on him.  
  
Then why don't you help him? a voice in her head asked.  
  
Shut up! Ryoko snapped back, flying away from the window.  
  
You know you can, the voice pressed.  
  
He doesn't want my help, she insisted.  
  
Are you so sure?  
  
Yes!  
  
Why?  
  
I... I... I just am! Ryoko floundered.  
  
That doesn't sound like very good reasoning. Why do you think he suffers  
like this in the first place?  
  
Dammit! It's because of Aeka!  
  
Interesting, the other voice laughed.  
  
What's so funny?  
  
All these years, you've feared that he loved Aeka, and not you. And now  
you are trying to convince yourself that it *is* true.  
  
I know he doesn't love me! What else matters?  
  
Oh, come on, now. If you truly believed that, you wouldn't still be  
here.  
  
Shut up! Ryoko yelled at the voice, You don't know anything! If he  
had *any* feelings for me, he wouldn't have...  
  
I think he did it *because* he loves you.  
  
"That's it!" Ryoko screamed out loud. With a terrible pain, she wrenched  
herself apart. They had been together for over two years now, and this sudden  
separation was not easy, or painless. "I'm through putting up with you, Zero!  
I don't know why I joined with you in the first place!"  
  
The other Ryoko glared back at her. "I don't know either," Zero said, "I  
always thought you were hoping I could help you win Tenchi's heart, but I've  
told you how to do it, and you don't seem to want to listen."  
  
"You have no idea what he did to me," Ryoko growled, "You have no idea  
what it was like to have *him* do that to me."  
  
"You seem to forget that I share your past. I don't understand why you're  
making such a big deal about this."  
  
"You might have looked at my past, but you're a robot! You have no soul,  
so you could never understand how painful it is to have your soul held in  
another man's hands."  
  
"Isn't that what love is?" Zero asked.  
  
"This is different! This isn't love! Tenchi doesn't love me, he loves  
Aeka! I realized that, but he wouldn't even let me escape to oblivion! He  
had to hold me here and watch me suffer!"  
  
"You poor fool," Zero said with a wicked smile, "You don't deserve him."  
Her face snapped to the side as the back of Ryoko's hand struck her cheek.  
  
"You go too far!" Ryoko yelled, forming her sword.  
  
Zero smiled, as she formed her own. "Fine then. We fight. Whoever wins  
will be Ryoko, and whoever loses, will be dead."  
  
Ryoko charged at Zero, and the sounds of their swords clashing echoed  
through the woods. Again and again they clashed. Zero met every one of Ryoko's  
charges, and countered with her own. She had to win this battle, she had to!  
All of her hopes rode here. If she could defeat Ryoko, she would *be* Ryoko.  
Her emotions, her heart, all of these would be hers. She would no longer be  
just a robot.  
  
Of course, Zero was destined to lose. She may have copied Ryoko's body,  
powers, and skills perfectly, but Ryoko had the gem, and Zero did not. Soon,  
Zero found herself attacking less and less, as she put her waning energy more  
and more into defending herself. Her sword began to flicker, and finally, it  
shattered beneath Ryoko's. With a scream of hatred, directed more at herself  
than her opponent, Ryoko thrust her sword into Zero's chest.  
  
A grim smile of victory settled on Ryoko's face, as Zero's body  
evaporated. But as the wind carried away the dust of her opponent, reality  
began to reinforce itself upon her. The battle had offered distraction, but it  
was fleeting. With the battle over, Ryoko was again faced with the truth, or  
rather, her distorted view of what was true. She curled up at the foot of a  
tree, and began to weep.  
  
***  
  
She woke up several hours later, her back sore from leaning against the  
tree for half the night. Rubbing her neck, she stood up, and, after a moment  
of silence, she teleported to the roof. Even as she did, she wondered why she  
bothered. What's the point? she asked herself, What difference does it make  
where I am?  
  
She was shaken out of her reverie by a figure sitting on the edge of the  
roof. It was the princess, Kanako. Ryoko blinked in confusion as a tear,  
sparkling in the light of the rising sun, fell from Kanako's cheek and landed  
silently on the hem of her skirt.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ryoko growled.  
  
Kanako looked around startled, until she saw Ryoko. "Oh," she said in a  
rather bored manner, "It's only you." She rose nonchalantly, and straightened  
out her skirt.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ryoko repeated.  
  
"Just watching the sun rise, and thinking," Kanako sighed, "You wouldn't  
understand. G'bye!" Kanako, leaned backwards until she fell off the roof.  
Ryoko rushed to the edge, just in time to see Kanako catch herself on a tree  
branch, and, after a couple of acrobatic swings, flip onto the ground.  
  
Ryoko shook her head. That girl was a strange one. She certainly didn't  
act like Aeka or Yosho.  
  
***  
  
Sasami sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She thought she had heard voices  
above her. That's silly, she told herself, you must have been dreaming.  
  
Still yawning, she began to get dressed. She was unusually tired that  
morning. She felt almost as if she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. She pulled  
her hair out of the balls she kept it in and began to run a comb through it,  
watching the light blue hairs swirl around the comb. She realized that she  
should start wearing it tied back someday soon. After all, she was almost  
twelve.  
  
Walking up to the mirror, she pulled her hair behind her, just to see how  
it would look. She frowned as Tsunami looked back from the mirror. It wasn't  
the Tsunami that often replaced her reflection. She was used to that. It was  
still her real reflection, but the similarities towards the apparition of  
Tsunami were undeniable. Two circles glowed on her forehead, where Sasami's  
triangles had once begun.  
  
It was a depressing reminder of what she was, a copy. She existed to give  
a body to Tsunami. Her appearance, the appearance of Sasami, was only there to  
hide Tsunami, until she was reborn, and ready to make her presence known.  
Sasami sighed, knowing that one day, she would be Tsunami, not Sasami, and the  
only reminder of the real Sasami's existence would be in people's memories.  
  
"You're really not looking at this the right way," Tsunami's voice told  
her from the mirror, which rippled like water, as the older Tsunami replaced the  
younger image, "You and I were always one, before you even existed. You will  
become Tsunami, yes, but you will still be Sasami, to the people who love you."  
  
"That's what you tell me," Sasami replied, "But how can I know?"  
  
"Forget it," Tsunami said, "We've been over this before. I think you'll  
understand soon, so we'll just wait until then."  
  
"So why have you come?" Sasami asked.  
  
"It is time for the final stage to begin. You've noticed that your marks  
have changed. Now that we have Vallo's blessing, we shall begin to become one  
mind."  
  
"Why did we need Vallo's blessing?"  
  
"He holds a part of me within him, as I hold part of him in my heart,"  
Tsunami smiled. Sasami hadn't seen a smile like that on Tsunami's face before,  
and it fueled her curiosity even further.  
  
"But why?" Sasami pressed.  
  
"I'm not sure I should tell you just yet," Tsunami said thoughtfully, "You  
have a tendency to doubt me."  
  
"That's not fair," Sasami complained.  
  
"How about this," Tsunami said, "Wait until you meet Vallo, which will be  
soon. If you can't figure it out then, I'll tell you. Deal?"  
  
"All right," Sasami said, grudgingly.  
  
"You may realize it before then, anyway. As I said, our minds are going  
to become one. Over the next few years, you will begin to share my memories and  
knowledge. Once this is complete, there will be no difference between the two  
of us." Sasami frowned at that, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"However," Tsunami went on, "Soon, I will not be able to appear like this  
anymore. Hard times are coming, and I will not be able to help you."  
  
"Harder than they are right now?" Sasami said, picking up a picture of  
Tenchi and Aeka at a fair last summer. Tenchi's arms were wrapped around Aeka's  
waist, and Aeka looked more beautiful and happy than ever. Aeka liked this  
picture very much, but Sasami liked it even more, because it captured her sister  
just the way she was in Sasami's mind. A tear fell from Sasami's cheek and  
splatted against the picture.  
  
"That is hard to say," Tsunami told her, "Just remember to listen to your  
heart, and I think you will overcome whatever happens. I will speak to you once  
more, when you stand in the presence of Vallo. Until then, good luck, Sasami."  
  
Tsunami's image faded, leaving Sasami looking at just her reflection.  
Sasami sighed, and pulled her hair back into pigtails, then headed downstairs to  
make breakfast.  
  
***  
  
It was unusually warm that day, and no one really felt like doing  
anything, so they passed the morning just lying around. Sasami made a big  
lunch, then fell asleep on the porch shortly after.  
  
By the time she woke up, the sun had set. It had cooled down, but the air  
was still thick, lending a sense of stillness to the night. It gave a feeling  
that this was a perfect time to relax, a promise that nothing of any importance  
would happen until later in the night.  
  
Sasami knew better than that. Later on, she would realize that this was  
the first of many bits of knowledge she would receive from Tsunami. Right now,  
she didn't think of that, she just knew that two very important things would  
happen tonight. The first would be done by her. And she had to hurry, for she  
wanted to be back in time for the second.  
  
With that singleness of purpose, Sasami slid the porch door open, and  
headed out into the woods. As the light from the house became faint, she began  
to see a new light, deep in the forest. As she grew closer, she could here  
chanting, a deep voice echoing through the woods.  
  
"Vallo, guide me. Vallo, teach me. Vallo, love me. And I shall serve  
thee forever."  
  
Over and over it was repeated, and soon enough, Sasami approached the  
source. In a small clearing, a bonfire burned. A figure sat near, so close  
that tendrils of flames danced around his outstretched arms. Oblivious to  
Sasami's presence, Derai continued to pray.  
  
Sasami walked around the fire. The smoke had a strange smell that Sasami  
found oddly familiar. She liked it. Once she was on the opposite side of  
Derai, she knelt down in front of the fire, imitating Derai's posture as best  
she could. Then, she too, began to pray.  
  
"Heaven to Ocean, Ocean to Earth, Earth back to Heaven. Love me and  
protect me, oh heavenly Tsunami."  
  
Derai's eyes snapped open, and he stared at her across the flames.  
  
"Are ye mockin' me?" he demanded.  
  
"No," Sasami smiled, "I just thought you might want some company, so I  
came to pray with you."  
  
"I don't need yer company," Derai told her.  
  
"Boy, you're edgy," Sasami said, sitting back, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I doubt ye'd understand," he grumbled.  
  
There was a moment of silence, before Sasami finally spoke. "You're not  
the only person to have hated before," she said softly. Derai looked up at her,  
but he remained silent, so Sasami continued. "When my brother, Yosho, left  
Jurai to chase Ryoko, he left Aeka behind, even though she begged him to take  
her with him.  
  
"Aeka's very strong, and Yosho knew that, but as smart as he is, I don't  
think he's ever seen that there's a weakness there, too. She's very good at  
hiding her emotions, but not from me. After Yosho left, Aeka always cried, even  
if she never shed a tear. Aeka's got a strong spirit, but a weak heart. She  
needs someone to love, someone to love her back, but Yosho never noticed that.  
I hated him for that."  
  
Emotions overwhelmed Sasami, and she began to cry, "I don't want to hate  
anyone. There's too much hate in the universe already. But he left my sister,  
when she needed him... And now Tenchi's done the same thing. How can I love  
them after that?"  
  
There was a moment of silence before Derai burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sasami demanded.  
  
"Ye're quite a performer, li'l one," he said, still laughing, "But it  
doesn'a matter how convincing a show ye put on, ye'll never convince anyone  
that ye could hate anyone."  
  
"I could too hate someone!" she insisted.  
  
"Maybe," Derai said, "Maybe, but only if they truly deserved t' be hated.  
But the way I see it, Yosho and Tenchi's only true crime was not seein' the  
the feelings of a girl who good at hidin' her emotions. A marvelous little  
performance, Sasami, but you couldn'a hate anyone unless they'd done somethin'  
t' deserve it."  
  
"Like the Juraians?" Sasami asked in a somber voice.  
  
Derai's head dropped. Shadows moved in to cover his face. "My wife and  
son were killed by Juraian pirates. I was too late to save them. I know it's  
wrong. I know I canna blame all the Juraians for what those few did. But when  
I look at them, all I can see is those smug faces that took everything away from  
me. I can't help but hate the Juraians, an' I hate myself even more fer my  
weakness."  
  
"Do you hate Tenchi?" Sasami asked.  
  
Derai was silent for a moment. "No," he decided, "But he's more Terran  
than Juraian."  
  
"Well I'm completely Juraian," Sasami said, "Do you hate me?" She batted  
her eyelids in a mock-flirting way.  
  
Derai chuckled, "That's even more impossible than the idea of ye hatin'  
someone else."  
  
"All right, then its a start," Sasami giggled, "that's one and one eighth  
down. We'll have you over this in no time!"  
  
"You know yer awefully inconsiderate. I was right in th' middle of some  
good ol' self-pity, and ye come along and make me start t' feel good about  
m'self."  
  
Sasami looked at the fire, "Well if you wanna get a little more depression  
in, go ahead. Just hurry, I don't want to be late."  
  
"Late fer what?" Derai asked.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. That's why I don't want to miss it."  
  
***  
  
Tenchi slumped down in a chair. It had been a long day. After the  
whirlwind weekend, school felt like an overload. Then, he had decided to  
continue training with his grandfather.  
  
Tenchi sat there, trying not to think about Ryoko or Aeka, which was a  
futile effort; the more he tried not to think about them, the more he invariably  
thought about them. Finally, he gave up on the entire thing and decided to get  
drunk.  
  
Tenchi had never actually drank before, but he knew where his father's  
secret stash was, and he figured that now was as good a time as any to see how  
it felt. While rummaging through the cupboards, a thought occurred to him.  
  
"Ryoko?" he called out into the living room. Ryoko's response was  
predictable.  
  
"Yes, master?"  
  
Tenchi swallowed nervously, before continuing, "Um... I was wondering, if  
you'd... like to join me in a drink?"  
  
"Of course, master," Ryoko said, appearing next to him.  
  
Tenchi congratulated himself mentally. People loosened up when they  
drank, right? That could be exactly what he needed, and despite Ryoko's attempt  
to hide her emotions, Tenchi was pretty sure she'd really appreciate a drink.  
  
The real problem with his plan was that he had no idea what to do next, so  
the first few rounds of drinks were taken in silence. It wasn't until after the  
fifth drink that, due to a combination of the pressure and the alcohol, Tenchi  
finally spoke.  
  
"God, I'm sorry, Ryoko," he blurted out, "I'm sorry I did that to you, and  
I'm sorry I slapped you. I know I've screwed up before, but you know I never  
meant to hurt you."  
  
The look on Ryoko's face clearly stated that she didn't know that, nor did  
she believe it to be true.  
  
"Come on, Ryoko." Tenchi said, frustration turning into anger, "I made a  
mistake, I admit it, but this is ridiculous! What about when I fought to save  
you? Doesn't that count for anything? I was willing to die for you - hell, I  
*did* die for you! I'd think you could at least cut me some slack!"  
  
"Big deal!" Ryoko shouted, "Is that supposed to be some kind of excuse? I  
don't care what you did for me! I am a human being, my own self! It took me  
five thousand years to be able to say that! But you didn't care! You took it  
away from me!"  
  
Tenchi stood up and slammed his fists on the table. "I didn't care?!" he  
demanded, "How can you accuse me of not caring? If I really didn't care, I  
would have let you go off and kill yourself, just because you were half drunk  
and overreacted!" Part of him screamed at him that he was being an idiot, that  
this could only drive her farther away, but Tenchi ignored it. Whether it was  
anger or alcohol clouding his judgment, he wasn't going to back down.  
  
Ryoko stared angrily at the table. "Maybe if you had even *noticed* me in  
the past three years, it wouldn't have come to this."  
  
Tenchi turned and began to walk away. "I don't know why I even bothered  
falling in love. It's just pain, in a different form. I really don't know why  
I bothered at all."  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?" Ryoko demanded.  
  
Tenchi turned to face her. "I want you to forgive me. I want you to  
realize how much this hurts me. You accuse me of betraying you, but what the  
hell is this? I want you to be yourself again. I want..." Tenchi trailed off  
not sure what to say.  
  
"You've got the goddamn key," Ryoko said darkly, "You can control more  
than just my body. If you want it so badly, just take it."  
  
Tenchi lifted the Master Key from his belt and stared at it. Was this  
truly the only way? It didn't matter. He'd get Ryoko back, no matter the cost.  
  
"I guess I don't have a choice, then," he said softly.  
  
Ryoko closed her eyes, dreading what was about to happen. The feel of  
the gems controlling her body was horrible, but she knew it was nothing compared  
to the grip the gems could extend to her mind. She waited, but the cold, icy  
touch never came. Instead something warm and wet pushed itself against her  
mouth.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Tenchi pulling away from the kiss. Then, with  
a look of unbreakable determination, he brought the sword down on his knee. The  
wood splintered and suddenly, the sword detonated. Green energy enveloped  
Tenchi as he flew across the room, smashing hard into the solid wall.  
  
There was a large collective gasp, as everybody rushed out of their hiding  
places and ran to Tenchi's side.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko wailed, tears in her eyes, "Tenchi! Are you okay?"  
  
Tenchi groaned, "That depends. Do you forgive me?"  
  
Ryoko nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Tears streamed unchecked   
down her cheeks. Tenchi groaned again as he got up, rubbing the back of his  
head.  
  
"Okay, I think I can manage then."  
  
"Yay!" Sasami cried, tackling the pair, "I knew you could do it Tenchi!"  
  
"Took me long enough," Tenchi laughed. Then something occurred to him.  
"How long were you guys here?" he asked looking around at his 'family.'  
  
"Long enough," Noboyuki smiled, "We just wanted to be here in case you  
needed support."  
  
"Uh-huh," Tenchi said, "And what was that for?" He pointed to a large  
piece of cardboard at Noboyuki's feet. Scrawled on its surface were the words  
'Kiss her stupid!'  
  
Noboyuki laughed nervously, "Just in case you needed some coaching."  
Tenchi noticed several of the others sliding objects out of sight, but decided  
not to press the issue.  
  
"Well met, Tenchi!" Derai said, helping him up. He gave him a hearty slap  
on the back, which abruptly knocked him back down.  
  
Kanako sat in the corner and watched, as the rest of the household held an  
impromptu celebration. She felt very much alone. Tenchi was with Ryoko, Sasami  
was playing with Ryo-ohki. The rest of the adults were gathered around talking  
and laughing. She couldn't help but notice how much her brother was smiling,  
and the way he kept glancing over at Kiyone.  
  
She longed to be back on Jurai, where she was the center of attention,  
surrounded by a troop of girls her age, with boys lined up for miles fawning  
over her. It was all fake, of course. If she lost her crown, they'd all be  
gone in a second, and she knew it. But still... at least she wouldn't be alone.  
  
She nearly had a heart attack when Derai approached her. But he didn't  
seem angry this time. He didn't say anything. He just drained half of the mug  
of ale he held, then put it down in front of her. She looked at him puzzled.  
  
"It's a Trenan custom," Kiyone whispered in her ear, "Swallowing your  
pride can be difficult, and the Trenan's learned that it's easier if you take it  
with something to drink. Just drink the rest of the mug to accept his apology."  
  
Kanako looked at Kiyone, unsure if this was some sort of strange prank  
being pulled on her. Finally, she shrugged, and grabbed the mug. It took her  
four times to completely drain the mug. Derai bowed, very deeply, Kanako  
noticed, for a man who "didn'a swear fealty" to the Juraian empire, and then  
he walked away.  
  
"Kiyone?" Kanako asked, turning to detective next to her, "How do you do  
it?"  
  
Kiyone turned to look at her. "Do what?"  
  
"Make him smile," Kanako sighed.  
  
"Who?" Kiyone said, looking around, "Akito? It doesn't seem like much of  
a challenge. I could probably tell you his dental history if I wanted to."  
  
"See?" Kanako said, "That's the point. Akito *never* smiles! He could  
lose a tooth, and I probably wouldn't find out for a year."  
  
"You're exaggerating," Kiyone told her.  
  
Kanako yawned, "No, I'm not. I mean he smiled a lot on the way here. You  
shoulda heard him. Kept goin' on an' on 'bout finally meetin' Aeka. Wish  
he'd..." Kanako trailed off, and her head hit the table with a soft thud.  
Kiyone looked over to where the others were.  
  
"Derai," she called out, "What was in that mug?"  
  
***  
  
Aeka groaned. The dim light in the cabin felt like daggers stabbing into  
her eyes.  
  
"Dear Tsunami," she moaned, "How much did I drink?" The wolf watched her  
with a concerned look.  
  
"Yukinojo," she called out.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" he asked, dropping down from the ceiling.  
  
"Not so loud," Aeka told him, although he had spoken in a normal volume.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, lowering volume to 60%" Yukinojo said softly, "How may I help  
you?"  
  
"What day is it?" she asked.  
  
"It is day 23 of the 8th month, Galactic Standard Time," Yukinojo replied.  
Aeka paused for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell that meant.  
  
"How long have I been gone?" she finally asked.  
  
"It has been fifteen days and four hours since you left Earth, using  
standard Earth time measurements."  
  
"Two weeks," Aeka murmured to herself. The wolf whined and licked her  
hand.  
  
"Aeka," Yukinojo said in a worried tone.  
  
"Be quiet," Aeka told it, "Can't you see I have a horrible hang-over?"  
  
"But, princess Aeka," Yukinojo insisted, "I think we're about to be  
attacked!"  
  
Just then an explosion shook the ship.  
  
"What's going on?" Aeka demanded, her headache forgotten for the moment.  
  
"I believe you might have been identified at the bar you stopped at last  
night. The ships match the description of a gang of pirates last seen in this  
area."  
  
"Can we fight back?" Aeka asked.  
  
"Odds of surviving such an attempt are estimated at 13.6%."  
  
"Not good enough," Aeka decided, "We run."  
  
"Predictions state that if we can survive long enough to activate a  
hyperspace jump, we will most likely be able to lose them."  
  
"All right, get us out of here."  
  
"Unfortunately, the odds of us surviving that long are 28.2%."  
  
Aeka swore, and turned to study the displays.  
  
"Change course to bearing 25.63.8 degrees," she ordered.  
  
"Calculating," Yukinojo informed her. He then did a double take.  
"Ma'am," he complained, "That will take us directly into-"  
  
"The Forbidden Zone," Aeka finished.  
  
"We'll never survive!" Yukinojo protested.  
  
"Nonsense," Aeka said confidently, "You're only saying that because no one  
ever has."  
  
No one was completely certain why the Forbidden Zone was what it was. No  
one had ever come out of it to tell anyone. Rumor had it that this was the  
battle field of the Gods themselves eons ago. Regardless of who it was, there  
clearly was a battle here once. Remnants of warships and battle stations  
floated around the Yukinojo.  
  
Some of the pirate ships balked, not willing to enter the Forbidden Zone,  
regardless of the prize. Unfortunately, most of them followed. The Yukinojo  
rocked back and forth as lasers and missiles raked it's hull. The lights in the  
cabin flickered, and the majority of the displays were red with warnings.  
  
"I'm sorry, princess," Yukinojo said, "It looks like this is the end."  
  
Just then a loud siren went off.  
  
"What's going on?" Aeka asked.  
  
Yukinojo paused for a second, as numbers blurred through his eyes.  
  
"A large energy anomaly is heading this way. It's calculated trajectory  
is the pirate flagship."  
  
"We're saved?" Aeka asked, feeling hope for the first time in two weeks.  
  
"Negative," Yukinojo said, "The anomaly is too big, we will be hit by the  
edge. Odds of survival are 5.3%"  
  
"Dammit! Can't you calculate odds above 30?" Aeka snapped, "Prepare the  
escape craft, we are abandoning ship!"  
  
"Hurry, I estimate 20 seconds until impact."  
  
Aeka rushed down the halls, the wolf in tow. She expected to barely make  
it to the shuttle in time, yet she found herself there almost immediately.  
  
"T-15 seconds," Yukinojo reported, as Aeka pulled the huge dog into the  
escape craft with her.  
  
"Launch the ship!" Aeka commanded.  
  
"Negative, the power lines have broken, you will have to try the manual  
release," Yukinojo told her, "You have five seconds."  
  
Aeka ripped the cover off the manual release lever.  
  
"Four."  
  
She grabbed the lever, and pulled as hard as she could.  
  
"Three."  
  
It wouldn't budge. She swore and pulled even harder.  
  
"Two."  
  
The wolf grabbed the lever in his teeth, and lent his strength to the  
task.  
  
"One."  
  
The lever slid down into place, and there was a series of loud hisses as  
the connections severed.  
  
"Zero."  
  
It was too late. Everything went white.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well I hope you liked "Broken Hearts, Healing Souls" Remember, C&C is the food  
and drink of fan fic writers, so please email me at bkuhn@ucsd.edu Even if it's  
just to say "you rule" or "you suck" I'd like to know. 


	4. A Heart Still Beats

Disclaimer: All of these characters are mine. They were my idea and AIC and  
Pioneer are using them without my permission! Oh wait a minute, that's  
backwards. I have absolutely no claim to these characters, although all  
characters introduced within this series are my own creations. Oh, and go ahead  
try and sue me! It won't work, because I don't have any money!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Um, on second thought, if it's all the same, I'd rather not be sued. It's not  
like I'm making any money off of this.  
  
I'd like to thank Cav, Masa-ouki, MarvelBoy, Bobert, Nightfall, Battousai  
Kawaii, Night, IrrCapT, Zyraen, Serajadeyn for pre-reading for me, Davner for  
letting me borrow the name "Shikeiko" for my own Goddess, Phrosted for the info  
on the McLaren F1, and everybody at the #TenchiFF chat room, for their help,  
support, and suggestions.  
Send comments and criticism to bkuhn@ucsd.edu  
  
I'd also like to apologize to all the readers whom I promised to notify once  
this chapter was finished. Unfortunately, I had to reformat my hard drive, and  
I lost the list of addresses. Sorry.  
  
For those of you wondering, this latest update is for Derai's sake. I'm sure a  
couple of people have noticed that his introduction isn't really in character  
for him, so I've changed it. The only really big change is at the end of  
Chapter 2. Chapters 3 and 4 only underwent minor editing to preserve  
continuity.  
  
Last Chapter: A lot has happened in the Masaki house. Aeka has fled the planet  
in the Yukinojo, Sasami and Tsunami have begun the final stage of their  
assimilation, and Tenchi has managed to win Ryoko's heart back. But while  
everything seems well on Earth, what mysteries await Princess Aeka in the  
Forbidden Zone?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi Muyo!  
To Love and to Hate  
by Brook Kuhn  
  
Episode 4:  
A Heart Still Beats  
  
"This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world.  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles."  
- "Absolutely" Nine Days  
  
Aeka awoke on a cold stone floor. Or at least, that's how it felt. She  
opened her eyes, and saw her hands resting on nothing. The vast stars of the  
universe shone at her from beneath the invisible floor.  
  
Aeka tried to sit up, to get a better view of where she was. And  
immediately regretted it. It was as if her entire body, suddenly reminded of  
its existence, screamed out in pain. Every inch of her body burned with  
thousands of tiny cuts, but all of this was insignificant compared to intense  
stabbing pain in her chest.  
  
The stars around her blurred as the pain grew more and more intense. Just  
as Aeka felt that she couldn't hold on any longer, an indistinct form  
approached.  
  
"P-Please," Aeka managed to gasp, "Help... me..."  
  
The figure approached. It was black, as dark as black could be. Yet  
somehow, even with her blurred vision, Aeka could clearly discern the figure  
from the starry void around them.  
  
"It is not my place," a cold, feminine voice told Aeka, "I do not have the  
right or the power, or even the desire, to help you. There are only two beings  
in this dimension who can help you, and I am not one of them."  
  
"Am... Am I dead?" Aeka asked, tears in her eyes.  
  
"That is not a question that can be answered, Aeka," the cold voice said,  
"You have died, I can tell you that. But you have not passed on to the world  
where spirits rest. You are neither dead nor alive. Your question is  
answerless."  
  
"Who... are... you?" Aeka said, fighting the pain.  
  
"I am Shikeiko," the voice said, "I am the one who watches as spirits  
pass. I am the one who guides them and judges them. I am the Goddess of Death,  
whom all mortals must inevitably bow before."  
  
"I hope you'll excuse me for my lack of courtesy," Aeka managed an empty  
smile.  
  
"Let me tend to that," Shikeiko said, and suddenly, Aeka felt as if she  
had just swallowed something very, *very* cold. The pain in her body died down,  
although she was still sore. The stabbing pain in her chest was still present,  
but it was now bearable.  
  
Aeka's vision returned to focus, and she looked at the woman who stood  
over her. She was tall, dressed in black kimono. Her skin was pale, and her  
jet black hair was held in place with a bone-white crown. She regarded Aeka  
from eyes so icy blue they seemed to pull the warmth from Aeka.  
  
"Gather strength while you can, Aeka," Shikeiko told her, lifting her to  
her feet, "Suzaku comes to bring you back to the realm of the living, where you  
will face yet more trials." She looked at something over Aeka's shoulder. "Ah,  
he comes now. Farewell, Aeka. Until we meet again."  
  
Aeka, more confused than ever, turned to look at what Shikeiko had seen.  
A bird, covered in beautiful gold and scarlet feathers, flew towards them  
through the starry void. As he approached, the icy coldness that had filled  
Aeka began to burn away. Aeka fought to remain conscious, but the pain was too  
much, and she found herself collapsing into darkness.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko walked softly across the field to where Tenchi lay on the grass,  
stargazing. Ryoko didn't say anything for a moment. The night was so quiet and  
peaceful, that speaking almost seemed like it would be an act of sacrilege.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" she finally asked, in barely more than a whisper.  
Tenchi looked up, startled by her presence.  
  
"Uh... sure," Tenchi said, nervously. He sat up, and Ryoko curled up next  
to him. She could feel Tenchi tense up.  
  
"What's wrong, Tenchi?" she asked. If it was at all possible, Tenchi's  
muscles tightened even more.  
  
"Oh, um.... nothing really," he babbled.  
  
"You need to lighten up, Tenchi," she told him, snuggling up closer to  
him, "I mean, you said you loved me, right? And I love you, too, so what's  
wrong with just being together like this?"  
  
Tenchi mumbled a reply, not trusting himself to actually speak. He was  
just glad it was dark, because he could feel how red his face was. Swallowing  
nervously, he slowly stretched his arm out and, closing his eyes, placed it  
around Ryoko's shoulders.  
  
Ryoko tried to stifle her laughter, but failed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tenchi asked, blushing even further.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tenchi," Ryoko said when her laughter subsided, "It's just  
that you're so tense, if I had sat up quickly, I probably would have snapped  
your arm in two!" Laughter overtook her again.  
  
"Well," Tenchi muttered to himself, "Dad always said girls liked a guy who  
could make them laugh."  
  
***  
  
Noboyuki put down the binoculars and sighed to himself.  
  
"The boy's absolutely hopeless," he muttered, turning to head inside. He  
crashed right into Kiyone, who was coming out to the garden at that exact  
moment.  
  
"Sorry, Kiyone," Noboyuki said, helping her up.  
  
"It's all right," Kiyone said, massaging her back, "I was just on my way  
out to water the garden. What were you doing out here?" she asked, then she saw  
the binoculars on the ground, and the two figures in the distance. "Nevermind,  
I think I've got it."  
  
Noboyuki laughed, embarrassed. "Gotta make sure he doesn't screw things  
up, right?"  
  
"I think he'll manage on his own," Kiyone laughed, "But you're his father,  
so I'll leave it-" Kiyone trailed off as a loud siren emitted from her  
wristband. The blood drained from her face as she looked at it. Her legs gave  
out, and she collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Kiyone?" Noboyuki asked, rushing to her side, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It..." Kiyone gasped, "This is... It's a priority 1 Galaxy Police  
distress code. It means that the Yukinojo has been.... destroyed."  
  
***  
  
Minutes later, the entire household gathered at the table.  
  
"Okay," Kiyone said, "At 32:06 Standard Galactic time, the Yukinojo was  
destroyed. According to this signal, the escape craft failed to launch."  
Akito's fist slammed on the table. Sasami burst into tears. "Don't jump to  
conclusions," Kiyone told them, "As I said, the signal says the escape craft did  
not launch, but that does not mean Aeka is dead."  
  
"But-" Tenchi began.  
  
"Do *not* jump to conclusions, Tenchi!" Kiyone snapped. She rubbed her  
temples. I've dealt with situations like this before, she reminded herself,  
Granted, I've never actually known the missing person, but I can deal with it.  
"It is possible that even if the main computer was destroyed, that the craft  
could remain intact. It is possible that due to some glitch caused by damaged  
equipment, the computer did not acknowledge the craft launching." Kiyone didn't  
tell them that the odds of any of these being true were infinitesimal. Now if  
only someone hadn't told me that.  
  
"It's also possible that Aeka abandoned the ship earlier, and sent it into  
the Forbidden Zone to throw off her attackers. Radar images show several ships  
chasing after the Yukinojo."  
  
"The Forbidden Zone?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"The Forbidden Zone is an area based around the center of the galaxy. No  
one's quite certain what's in it. Not even the Galaxy Police are willing to  
explore the Forbidden Zone. Anyone who goes into that area is never heard from  
again." There was a long silence before Kiyone continued, "The positive side,  
is that we know where she is, so we can try our best to help her." She didn't  
add that they would most likely only be able to retrieve her body, if even that.  
She rubbed her temples more, trying to force these dark thoughts from her mind.  
  
Akito got up and began to pace back and forth, looking very imperial.  
"We'll need to be prepared," he said, "Whatever chased Aeka into the Forbidden  
Zone would have to be very powerful. I've seen the diagnostics for the  
Yukinojo, and he was a powerful ship." He stopped to brush his bangs out of his  
eye. His hair, as usual, refused to compromise. "How many ships  
have we got?"  
  
"We have the Yagami," Kiyone said.  
  
"Thank you," Akito nodded.  
  
"Miya!" Ryo-ohki cried enthusiastically.  
  
"Good," Akito smiled, patting the cabbit on the head.  
  
Derai got up, slowly. Sasami looked at him, her eyes silently begging.  
  
"The Lightnin' Eagle is hidden near Tenchi's fields," he said, simply.  
  
"Yay!" Sasami cried out, "I knew you could do it!" She smiled as she  
climbed onto a chair in order to kiss his cheek. Derai blushed.  
  
"It's nothin'," Derai said, "It be Vallo's wish that we help those in  
need."  
  
"Thank you, Derai," Akito said, clapping a Derai on the shoulder, "I truly  
appreciate this."  
  
"What about Tsunami?" Tenchi asked Sasami, but Sasami shook her head.  
  
"It's not allowed," Sasami said, cryptically.  
  
"All right," Akito said, resuming his pacing, "So we have three ships: the  
Yagami, Ryo-ohki, and the Lightning Eagle. So who's willing to come?"  
  
"Count me in," Tenchi said, his face brimming with determination.  
  
"Yahoo!" Ryoko said, lifting one hand in the air, "Finally a chance to pay  
her back!"  
  
Kiyone lifted both hands in a gesture of defeat. "It's because of  
Mihoshi's bumbling that she's out there, so it's our responsibility to help.  
Right, Mihoshi?"  
  
"Right!" Mihoshi agreed enthusiastically.  
  
Derai turned to face Akito. "Ye'll be needin' me t' fly the Lightnin'  
Eagle, right? I'll teach 'em how t' play rough," he grinned wickedly.  
  
Washuu waved her finger. "Someone's gonna have to come to keep all you  
kids out of trouble," she smiled.  
  
"I'll come!" Sasami said.  
  
"No," Akito replied, sharply. Sasami began to protest, but Akito cut her  
off. "This could very well be a trap to lure us all into the open. Sasami,  
Kanako, and Yosho will stay here. If this is a trap, we're not going to hand  
them the entire royal family, got it?" Sasami nodded, meekly.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" Kanako protested.  
  
"You're right," Akito agreed, "It isn't," he turned back to the others,  
"Derai, what kind of ship is the Lightning Eagle?"  
  
"Trenan Skyrunner." Trenan Skyrunner's were small but powerful ships,  
perfect for maneuvering into prime positions and unleashing serious firepower.  
Skyrunner's made use of a powerful, yet compact engine known as the Forge to  
power a fission ion cannon, known as the Hammer. Anyone unfamiliar with the  
Skyrunner would be caught offguard by a small ship with such a powerful weapon.  
  
Akito gave a short chuckle, "I thought so. All right, let's dock the  
Lightning Eagle in the Yagami's port. We can save fuel, plus keep it for an  
element of surprise should we need it. All right, Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
Aeka woke to the sounds of two people yelling at each other. Mihoshi  
probably messed something up, she thought to herself, Does Kiyone have to yell  
at her right outside my door, though?  
  
"Look!" one of the voices yelled, "I know he shouldn't have messed with  
your things, but he's just a kid. Next time, tell me. Don't you dare touch him  
again."  
  
"Don't try to tell me what to do, half-breed!" the other voice shouted  
back. Aeka's foggy mind tried to figure out what child they could be talking  
about, and whether anyone she knew would call someone else 'half-breed.' Tenchi  
was technically a half-breed, but she couldn't think of anyone who would be so  
rude as to call him that.  
  
"I'm warning you, Toshio!" the half-breed threatened. Aeka had a horrible  
headache, and all this yelling wasn't helping.  
  
"Would you two please take this argument somewhere else?" she said,  
sitting up. It was then that she realized she wasn't in her room, or even in  
the Masaki house. The fog quickly left her mind, and she remembered the horrid  
events of the last two weeks.  
  
She was on a bed, in a large bedroom. Intricate patterns covered the  
wooden paneling on the walls. The room was rather empty, containing only the  
bed she lay on, a dresser, and a vanity. Two young men stood outside the  
door-less entrance, looking at her in fright. One of them, a pale-faced  
Juraian, gasped and fled. The other, a mixture of Juraian blood and one of the  
Outer Races, in simple, brown slacks and a red tanktop, dropped to his knees and  
prostrated himself before her.  
  
"Please forgive me, your Highness!" he begged. He lifted his face to look  
at her. He turned bright red, then dropped his head so quickly, Aeka was  
surprised he didn't break his nose. Looking down, she saw the reason for this  
reaction.  
  
"Aaah!" she screamed, pulling the blankets back over her naked chest.  
  
"Imsosorryyourhighness!" he blurted out so quickly, it took Aeka a second  
to figure out what he had said.  
  
"Forget it," she said, feeling the blood race to her cheeks. She didn't  
want to deal with this right now. In light of her more recent pains, it wasn't  
worth a second thought. "It was an accident. Where... Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You are on the Jeweled Heart, your Highness," he said, face still against  
the floor.  
  
"Don't call me that," she said, "And please get up off the floor. I'm  
not a princess anymore, so don't treat me like one." The young man stood up,  
but he stared at the floor. Either he didn't want to make eye contact with her,  
or he was afraid that her blanket might have slipped off her torso again.  
  
Something registered in her head. "The Jeweled Heart? I thought that  
ship was lost a long time ago."  
  
His eyes remained glued to the floor. "Aye, your - I mean, ma'am, I  
suppose it was. But we found it. It's been our home for a long time. I think  
that Grandfather Balin found it. It's been here longer than I have, at any  
rate."  
  
"Are you talking to me?" Aeka asked, "Or the floor?"  
  
"Sorry, ma'am," he said, snapping his head up. His face was still red.  
He couldn't be more than sixteen years old. His features were a strange  
combination of Juraian traits, and whatever other race he belonged to. The end  
result seemed very alien to Aeka, except for his eyes. His eyes were a reddish  
gold. This was familiar to Aeka, although she could not place where she had  
seen eyes like that before.  
  
"I'm sorry about the....." he trailed off, gesturing at the blanket. His  
face seemed to get redder by the second. "But what little clothing was left on  
you when we found you was ruined. And with all the bandaging we had to do,  
Balin said it was pointless to dress you, only to have to... um... when we'd  
have to change the bandages an hour later."  
  
"Ah," Aeka nodded, "Thank you."  
  
"It's nothing, your Highness," he said, "I'm just a Rat." Aeka wasn't  
entirely surprised by this fact, but she hadn't realized it before, either.  
The Rats were outcasts, living on the edge of the Forbidden Zone. They made  
their living by scrapping bits of debris that floated out of the Zone. Aeka  
realized that was probably how they had found her.  
  
"Whether you're a Rat or a prince," Aeka told him, "You saved my life.  
And I am no greater than you are... what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Je... Je'ko," he stammered.  
  
"Je'ko, please," she said, "I'm nothing special. Please don't treat me  
like I am. I'm tired of people acting like I'm some valuable, fragile object."  
  
Je'ko swallowed nervously. "You were very lucky. When I found you, I  
thought you were dead. You were cut up pretty badly, and a large piece of metal  
had been embedded in your chest." His eyes wandered down for a second. Aeka  
looked at a thin white line running over her left breast. "But for some reason,  
I knew if I brought you back here as quickly as I could, I could save you."  
  
"You're a very good doctor, for someone so young," Aeka told him. His  
cheeks, which had been gradually resuming their normal color, went bright red  
again at the complement.  
  
"Grandfather Balin did most of the work," he admitted modestly, "I just  
helped. His poultice works rather well. All that, and you've only got that one  
scar." Apparently Aeka looked tired, because Je'ko excused himself. "You  
should get some rest. If you need anything, just call. Grandfather Balin and I  
are normally in the area."  
  
Aeka nodded, drowsily, and lay back down. Je'ko had turned out the light  
and was half way out the door when she bolted up again.  
  
"The wolf!" she exclaimed, suddenly filled with worry, "There was a large  
wolf with me. Is he all right?"  
  
Je'ko turned, silhouetted by the light from the hall. "Yeah, he's fine.  
He got out surprisingly well, just a cut on the paw. We finally got him to  
leave your side so we could treat it. He wouldn't let anybody other than  
Grandfather Balin and me near you."  
  
Aeka sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."  
  
"I'll go see if he's ready to come back to see you. Good night, ma'am."  
  
"Thank you," Aeka called out softly. She lay back down. A few moments  
later, she felt the wolf's long, wet tongue on her hand.  
  
"Hey, there," Aeka smiled, scratching his head, "I didn't hear you come  
in." The wolf leapt onto the bed, ran his tongue across Aeka's face a couple of  
times, then curled up at her feet. Aeka smiled as sleep overtook her.  
  
***  
  
Aeka stared out onto a bleak, twisted landscape. Where was she? What was  
going on? she wanted to call for help, but for who? The idea of Tenchi crossed  
her mind, but even if he could hear her, she wasn't sure she was ready to face  
him again.  
  
"Je'ko?" she finally called out, "Je'ko, can you hear me?"  
  
Je'ko didn't appear, but the wolf did. He looked at her with his deep  
green eyes, then turned and began to walk towards a large outcropping of rocks.  
Aeka, not wishing to be separated, followed him. As Aeka ran around the large  
stones, she nearly crashed into someone.  
  
He was very tall man, with piercing red eyes. His robes were black, with  
dark red trimmings, but his hair was a bright mixture of scarlet and gold,  
cascading down his back. Aeka's eyes, however, were drawn to the large,  
feathered wings, that extended from his back. They looked as if they were solid  
gold, but they burned with scarlet fire.  
  
"Who are you?" Aeka stammered. He didn't answer, he merely bent down to  
scratch the wolf's head.  
  
"You have done well, Blaze," he said. His voice was soft and melodious,  
like a bird's song. "Your loyalty to the princess is admirable."  
  
"Who are you?" Aeka repeated. The strange man looked up at her and  
smiled.  
  
"You remember me," he told her, "I am Suzaku, the God of Fire and Life. I  
have come to show you the cleansing power of fire, and guide you through your  
rebirth."  
  
Aeka took a step back. "Rebirth?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said, easily matching her step back with a long stride, putting  
his face inches from hers. He reached out and ran a finger across the scar on  
Aeka's chest. "Didn't Shikeiko tell you, Aeka? You died, but you have been  
reborn, to live once more."  
  
"I... she did... There's so much going on... I can't figure it out...  
You.... Did you do this?" Aeka asked. He laughed.  
  
"I had a part in it, yes. Now, there are things you must see." A flaming  
wing flashed across Aeka's eyes, making her flinch. When she opened her eyes  
again, she was at a table. Across from her was her old friend Lita, on her left  
was Lesell, another old friend, but on her right, was a shadow, someone Aeka  
knew, somehow, but who she was was a mystery to Aeka.  
  
"You're late, Aeka," Lesell said, pouring tea into four cups, "I thought  
princesses were supposed to be punctual. If I showed up this late to my  
lessons, they'd make me copy an entire chapter from the Book of Tsunami."  
  
"It's not like you have to be a priestess," Aeka said, still trying to  
figure out where and when she was.  
  
"Yeah, right," Lesell laughed, "My mother's the Grand Priestess of Jurai,  
and my father's one of the greatest missionaries since... since your father's  
missionary days! Besides, I like serving Tsunami. I think it's what I was  
meant to do." she took a sip of her tea, "Now, what kept you?" she smiled.  
  
"I bet she was with her brother!" Lita sang, teasingly.  
  
Aeka blushed, "No, I was helping Sasami get ready. She starts her lessons  
today."  
  
"Yeah, right," Lita smiled.  
  
"Prince Yosho sure be cute," the shadowed figure said with a thick accent,  
shyly. Aeka turned to look at her, but couldn't make out any features, except  
for the eyes. Golden eyes, with more than a touch of red in them.  
  
Je'ko's eyes, Aeka thought to herself, But who is she? How do I know  
her? And what is the connection between her and Je'ko?  
  
Again, scarlet fire flashed across Aeka's eyes. She blinked and found  
herself standing in a field, the shadowed girl confronting her. Tears ran from  
her eyes down the featureless face.  
  
The shadow lifted a hand, and brought it sharply across Aeka's face.  
  
"How could ye?" the shadow sobbed, "Don't I mean anythin' t' ye?" Aeka  
blinked. The slap stung. The words stung more. Suddenly, the shadows fled,  
and Aeka stared into the tortured eyes of Criks, one of her best friends.  
  
"Criks," she blurted out, "I'm sorry. I don't want to but-"  
  
Criks brought her hand back across Aeka's other cheek.  
  
"Shut up!" Criks shouted. Aeka took a step back. Criks was such a shy  
girl, an outburst like this was extremely unusual. "If I meant *anything* t'  
you.... but no! I'm not *good* enough t' be friends with a princess!" Criks  
turned and fled, her long red hair flickering behind her like a flame.  
  
***  
  
Aeka woke up with tears in her eyes. She had completely forgotten about  
Criks, one of her closest friends when she was younger. Until her etiquette  
instructor, Miss Talunan, told her she wasn't allowed to play with 'common'  
children. Lita was all right, as she was of noble blood, and Lesell was the  
daughter of a priestess, and training to become one herself. But even though  
Criks was technically the daughter of a baron, but Miss Talunan said that since  
she was a Trenan, she'd be common even if her father was a king. Aeka realized  
now that she never should have put her position above her friends, but she was  
only eight at the time, and very much afraid of her etiquette teacher, who often  
threatened Aeka to do as she was told or no one would love her, then telling her  
what people did to princesses they didn't like. She was eventually fired after  
Misaki found out she was giving Aeka nightmares.  
  
Still does, Aeka amended. It was then that Aeka realized that there  
was someone in her room, someone giggling.  
  
Aeka sat up, remembering to keep the blankets on her chest this time.  
There was a small boy, rolling on the floor, as the wolf mercilessly soaked his  
face with his tongue.  
  
The wolf noticed that Aeka was awake and released the child. He walked  
over to the side of the bed and rubbed his muzzle against Aeka's hand. Aeka  
scratched his ears.  
  
The boy looked up at her. The laughter draining from his face quickly.  
He was a Trenan, dark-skinned with flaming red hair and beautiful blue eyes.  
"He's big," he said simply, "What's his name? Where's he from?"  
  
Aeka looked at the wolf. "I think his name is Blaze, but I'm not sure  
where he's from," she admitted, "He's a rather recent acquaintance of mine."  
  
"Oh," the boy sighed. He turned his sapphire eyes to meet hers, "Where're  
*you* from?" he asked.  
  
"I grew up on Jurai," she told him.  
  
"Really?" he asked excitedly, his eyes brightening, "What's it like?"  
  
Aeka thought for a moment before answering. "It's a beautiful planet,  
filled with trees that reach miles into the sky."  
  
The child's eyes were wide. "I heard that there were even trees in the  
cities. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes, it is," Aeka told him, "But they're not quite so tall. A lot of  
cultures become distant from nature as they progress, but the Juraians have  
always kept in touch with the forests." Aeka continued to tell the young boy  
about Jurai, answering all of the boy's excited questions, only to receive a  
dozen more for every one she answered.  
  
"Are you gonna go back there soon?" he asked at one point.  
  
The smile left Aeka's face. "No," she said softly, "I don't think I  
will."  
  
The boy dropped his head. "Okay..."  
  
Just then, an old man entered the room. "Ah, Vell, there you are. You  
shouldn't be in here. The princess needs her rest."  
  
"Actually," Aeka said, hesitantly, "I feel like I've been lying in bed for  
the last week. I'd like to see the ship, if that's all right, Doctor....?" Aeka  
let it trail off as a question.  
  
"Dr. Balin Thellin, Your Highness," he said bowing.  
  
"Please, call me Aeka," she told him, "I have resigned my position as  
Crown Princess of Jurai."  
  
"Very well," Balin said, not seeming particularly surprised, "And if you  
feel you're up to it, you're more than welcome to explore the ship."  
  
"Thank you," Aeka said, "But I need... um, that is I haven't got...."  
  
Vell wordlessly walked over to the wardrobe, and pulled out a long white  
dress. It was low cut, with transparent sleeves and a beautifully embroidered  
rose over the heart.  
  
"Here," he said, offering the dress to her.  
  
"Thank you, Vell," Aeka smiled.  
  
"Come now," Balin said, pushing Vell out of the room, "Let's give our  
guest some privacy."  
  
"Okay, Ta Ja," Vell said, giving Aeka a look good bye.  
  
As Aeka pulled the dress on, a sudden thought struck her. Criks had loved  
roses, and had been rather skilled at embroidery.  
  
Je'ko's eyes... Vell's hair... this rose... Was Criks here? Thoughts  
raced through Aeka's mind, Maybe she's still here! Maybe... maybe I can make  
it up to her!  
  
Aeka, finally clothed, started to wander down the halls of the Jeweled  
Heart. Stone walls framed a marble floor. Beautiful murals, faded with the  
passage if centuries, still could be seen along the walls. Exotic plants still  
grew in the gardens, scattered across the ship.  
  
It was a Kalbian ship, a relic of a time long passed, a beauty that could  
not be found these days. The Kalbian's would create anything the way most races  
created art. The Kalbian's were a beautiful race, and were struck down by those  
who were jealous of their beauty.  
  
Aeka had met the last of the Kalbians as they fled from their attackers.  
She had been very young, but she remembered being awestruck by their beautiful  
faces, and long, delicate hands. Her father had offered them asylum, but they  
had refused, and had flown off, never to be seen again.  
  
Apparently, they had wandered into the Forbidden Zone, and their race was  
finally extinct. And later, Aeka concluded, Balin would find it, and the Rats  
would come to live here. Aeka couldn't be certain, of course, but she thought  
that the Kalbians would have liked it this way.  
  
Aeka made her way to the hangar, which was filled with sleek metal  
structures used to hold and repair ships. They looked as if they had been  
sculpted from quicksilver. A few ships were docked, most of them small. In  
comparison to the hangar itself, they looked light horrid blights on the  
beautiful metal sculptures.  
  
In one corner of the hangar, was Je'ko. He was bent over something small.  
He stopped working as she approached and lifted up his safety mask to look at  
her. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes looked both tired and angry.  
  
"A pilot, a doctor, *and* a mechanic," she said, "You're very skilled for  
one so young."  
  
Je'ko ignored her compliment. "Where did you get that?" he demanded,  
crossly.  
  
Aeka blinked. "Get what?"  
  
"The dress. Where did you get it?" he asked.  
  
"What? I didn't have any clothes, so Vell gave it to me," she explained,  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That dress belonged to my mother," he sighed, "It's the only thing I have  
of hers."  
  
"Oh," Aeka stammered, "I-I didn't realize... I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Je'ko said, sourly, "I've learned to deal with it. Vell  
shouldn't have given you that, but what's done is done. You might as well keep  
it, at least until we can find you some clothing." He turned back to his  
project.  
  
"Vell is your-" Aeka paused, "Half-brother?" she finished.  
  
"Aye," Je'ko nodded, picking up the device to examine it.  
  
"So you're half Trenan," she mused, "I knew you had some blood from one of  
the Outer Races, but I couldn't place which."  
  
"Does it matter?" he shrugged, "Out here, you're a Rat, no matter what  
blood you have."  
  
"Even me?" she asked.  
  
Je'ko turned to stare at her. "What? Of course not! You could never be  
a Rat."  
  
"What if I wanted to be one?" Aeka pressed.  
  
Je'ko looked at her like she was speaking pure nonsense. "Why the hell  
would you want to be a Rat? The only reason any of us are here is because we  
have nowhere else to go. The only people who look at us as equals are other  
Rats."  
  
"Forget it," Aeka sighed. She couldn't tell him how hard it was for her  
to find people who treated her as equals. Next to his life, her complaints  
would just seemed petty. He was barely half her age, but at the moment, she  
needed his friendship very much.  
  
"So what are you working on?" she asked, peering over his shoulder at the  
device, which lay in pieces on the table.  
  
"It's a VR system I found a while ago, busted of course," he said,  
pointing to some burnt out circuits, "I've been trying to fix it up for Vell.  
Maybe once I've fixed it, he'll stop messing with Toshio's hologram projector."  
  
Aeka dimly remembered some of the argument she had overheard earlier. "Is  
that what you were fighting over earlier?"  
  
Je'ko shrugged, as he looked at a book full of schematics for circuits and  
computer chips. "Vell will do anything for a glimpse at something that wasn't  
built. Don't blame him, I guess. These walls close in on me, too, sometimes,  
and at least I got to spend most of my life on a real planet."  
  
"How old are you?" Aeka suddenly asked.  
  
"Fourteen." Aeka blinked in surprise. He looked a bit older than that.  
Growing up here, though, she supposed it wasn't that surprising after all.  
  
Je'ko attached a wire to the device and flipped a switch. The machinery  
began to hum. Je'ko smiled. His smile quickly faded as the computer made a  
screeching noise and began to leak black smoke. He swore, and, sliding on some  
thick gloves, opened the casing and pulled out a blackened circuitboard.  
  
"Damn!" he muttered, examining the piece, "I was hoping that breaker would  
hold. I'm gonna have to find another, I guess."  
  
"Maybe I should come back later," Aeka said.  
  
Je'ko looked sadly at the ruined breaker before tossing it back on the  
table. "Nah, it's okay. I can't get any more work done right now anyway." He  
pulled up a chair for Aeka, then sat down in one himself. From a pocket, he  
drew out a metal flask and took a swig before offering it to Aeka.  
  
"No thanks," Aeka declined.  
  
Je'ko shrugged. "Suit yourself." He took another drink from the flask  
before screwing the top back on and returning it to his pocket.  
  
"Aren't you a little young for that?" she observed.  
  
He just shrugged again. "Blame it on my Trenan heritage, if you'd like."  
Aeka decided to change the topic.  
  
"It's such a beautiful ship," Aeka said, admiring the sleek metal designs.  
  
Je'ko looked around the hangar, too. "I suppose we've got that going for  
us, at least. I kinda forget about it occasionally."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
Je'ko stopped to think for a moment. "Well, let's see... we came about  
five and a half years ago - a little before Vell was born."  
  
"He sure is a talkative boy," Aeka smiled.  
  
Je'ko returned the smile, "That's just because you're new here. As I  
said, Vell's bursting to know what's out there off of this ship. Normally he  
barely says a word."  
  
Aeka nodded, silently, trying to find some way to ask her the question  
that burned in her mind. She tried to ease into it as best she could.  
  
"So you and Vell share a mother?" Je'ko's face grew distant, and Aeka  
began to regret asking. "I-I'm sorry, Je'ko. I didn't want to bring up a  
tender subject, but I just... I need to know..." Aeka was rather surprised to  
be stumbling over her tongue like this. All of her lessons on eloquent speaking  
seemed to have disappeared. She finally decided to ask it straight out. "Was  
your mother named Criks?"  
  
Je'ko looked at her as if she was a ghost. "How... How did you know  
that?" he asked after a long pause.  
  
"You have her eyes," Aeka told him, "I knew her when we were young. She  
was a very good friend to me. I just wish I had been a better one to her."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I put being a princess above being a friend. I was told I wasn't allowed  
to be friends with her, and... I made a mistake. I wish... I wish I could make  
it up to her somehow... but I guess I'm too late. Tell me... how did you end up  
here?"  
  
"Because we had nowhere else to go. My mother was afraid of her own  
husband." Je'ko's voice became hard.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she fell in love," Je'ko said, "She was forced into an arranged  
marriage, and I think she was okay with that. There was never any love between  
them, though, I'm sure of that much, but she had learned to accept it, I guess.  
But when Kyoi came to the Juraian court, things started to change. She found  
out what is was like to be in love, and I learned what it was to have a real  
father.  
  
"For three great years it was like that. Until my father found out,"  
Je'ko's eyes narrowed. He suddenly slammed his fist down on the table, causing  
various tools to fly into the air. "Fucking bastard!" he yelled, "Bastard  
killed Kyoi. He even left the body for my mother to find, but I found it first.  
I had to bury it myself." Aeka stared as he began to tremble. "I didn't want  
my mother to see him like that. When she found out, we left. We got as far  
away as we could, until we ended up here." Tears ran down his cheeks, and  
suddenly, he was no longer the adult in a child's body; he was just a boy,  
fragile and scared.  
  
"Mom was very sick," he sobbed, "She shouldn't have been traveling,  
especially while she was pregnant. Grandfather said that she was lucky Vell was  
such a healthy boy. She smiled - a weak smile... and she turned to me... and  
she said she loved me... and that I should take care of my brother... Then she  
closed her eyes and... and... and..."  
  
Aeka had heard all she needed to hear. She grabbed Je'ko and held him  
tightly as he cried into her shoulder. For a long time, he lay in her arms and  
wept. Finally, he got up, and rubbed at his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, blushing, "I shouldn't have broken down like that."  
  
"There is nothing to apologize for," she told him, "If there is one thing  
I've learned, its that you need to know where you can turn to, when you need a  
good cry. I want you to know that you can always come to me."  
  
He started to say something, but then thought better of it, and simply  
said, "Thanks." There was a brief pause, before he added, "I'd better go check  
on Vell. It's his bedtime. Thank you... Aeka." Aeka realized that it was the  
first time he had called her by her name, and she smiled. It meant he saw her  
as a real person, and for the first time in a long time, she felt good about  
herself.  
  
She looked up to see the wolf staring at her, with his penetrating green  
eyes. He walked over to her, and lay his head in her lap. She stroked his ears  
and he began to purr.  
  
"You're name *is* Blaze, isn't it?" she asked. The wolf barked once.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Aeka smiled, "Well, it's nice to know *I* have  
someone to turn to when I need to cry." Blaze looked up at her, but then closed  
his eyes as she scratched his chin.  
  
"Um... Aeka?" Je'ko asked, tentatively, from the hangar door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Vell wants to know if you'd tell him a story before he goes to bed. I  
told him I'd ask you, but you don't have to, if you don't want to."  
  
Aeka smiled, and stood up. "I'd love to." And with that, the three of  
them, Aeka, Je'ko, and Blaze, headed down the halls of the ship.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in the Yagami's lounging area, Tenchi paced back and forth.  
  
"Tenchi," Ryoko groaned, "Would you stop that? You're making me dizzy."  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko, who was sprawled out on the couch. The child Ryo-ohki  
lay asleep in her arms, purring contentedly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tenchi said, "But I can't help but worry. This is taking so  
long."  
  
"Well you'd better get used to it," Ryoko advised, "We've got another ten  
days before we reach the Forbidden Zone, and if you don't find a way to deal  
with this, you're going to go crazy."  
  
"How do you do it?" he asked.  
  
Ryoko merely shrugged. "I'm a warrior. Everyone on this ship is, to some  
extent, except for you and Washuu. We're used to situations like this. Just  
find a way to get your mind off of her."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?!" Tenchi said exasperated. Ryoko merely  
smiled and faded away. Ryo-ohki let out a quiet mew, stuck a thumb in her  
mouth, then curled up on the warm spot where Ryoko had been, without ever really  
waking up. Tenchi tensed as Ryoko appeared, floating behind him, and wrapped  
her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"I think I could find a way to take your mind off Aeka," she whispered in  
his ear, "And everything else, for that matter." Tenchi's face went red, and  
Ryoko laughed. "I just love to do that to you," she said, floating around to  
kiss him on the lips. She held her lips pressed against his for a while, only  
breaking off when Akito cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"I hate to intrude, but I found someone without as refined a sense of  
discretion," he said, holding Sasami by the back of her shirt.  
  
"Sasami!" Tenchi exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure you didn't screw things up with Ryoko," Sasami  
said, rubbing one foot against the other in embarrassment.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant," Tenchi said crossly.  
  
Sasami looked away from Tenchi, only to end up in the cold star of Akito's  
eyes. "I told you to stay on Earth for a reason, Sasami. Do you think we're  
playing a game here? We're heading into the Forbidden Zone, against criminals  
who have opened fire on a Galaxy Police ship *and* a Juraian Princess. This  
isn't the place for a selfish princess. I would have expected something like  
this from Kanako, but I thought you were smarter than that, Sasami. You  
shouldn't have come."  
  
Tears ran down Sasami's cheeks, but she didn't back down. "That's easy  
for you to say!" she yelled back, "*You* didn't have to stay behind! If someone  
told you that you couldn't come, you would have done the same! And I've known  
Aeka longer than any of you! Why should I be the one left behind? This might  
be my last chance to see my sister!"  
  
Tenchi looked at the determination in Sasami's eyes and knew there was no  
way on Earth they could talk her out of this. "She's got a point, Akito," he  
said, "And there's not much we can do at this point anyway, is there?"  
  
Akito sighed and shook his head. "I suppose you're right. I don't like  
this, though. I didn't want to put her at risk, but what's done is done." He  
turned back to Tenchi. "Back to my original purpose of coming here. I was  
wondering if you would like to spar with me."  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm in the mood for that right now," Tenchi said, looking  
at Ryoko, who was now playing with Ryo-ohki and Sasami.  
  
"Go on, Tenchi," Ryoko said, looking up, "It'll be a good distraction for  
you. We can always finish our conversation later." She winked, which caused  
Tenchi to blush. Akito smiled, but he didn't say anything as they walked down  
the halls.  
  
***  
  
Noboyuki leaned forward, his tongue sticking out between his teeth  
slightly as he concentrated on the blueprints he was drawing. If he pulled this  
contract off right, he'd have a good chance at getting the partnership.  
  
Noboyuki jumped as a phone right next to him suddenly went off. The  
result was a long, heavy, jagged line down the middle of the otherwise perfect  
blueprints. Noboyuki sighed and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said into the receiver, "Just a second, I'll get her." He put  
the phone down and called over to the woman working at the other side of the  
room. "Mrs. Ioribaiwa, your daughter's on the phone."  
  
"Oh, thank you Mr. Masaki," Ioribaiwa said as she walked over and took the  
phone. Noboyuki wished for the millionth time that she wasn't married, but to  
little avail. He sighed as he tried to salvage the blueprints he had spent all  
morning on.  
  
"What?" Ioribaiwa said into the phone, "That's too bad. I hope she gets  
better soon... I'm sorry, but I can't let you go there by yourself... No, I'm  
too busy... Look, there's nothing I can do about it. Maybe you can go when  
Kiine gets well..." Noboyuki tapped her on the shoulder. "Hold on a second,"  
she told her daughter, "Yes, Mr. Masaki?"  
  
"I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation," he smiled, "And I  
think I might be able to help."  
  
***  
  
Kanako gave up on reading and threw the book away in disgust.  
  
"Ow!" someone said from the door. It was Katsuhito. "You should be more  
careful where you throw things, Kanako."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Kanako said negligently. Despite that, she was  
actually glad to see him. Yesterday, he had spent all day at the shrine, and  
since Noboyuki spent all day at work, and Sasami had snuck on bored the Yagami,  
and Mayuka was being taken care of by Tenchi's aunt, that left Kanako very alone  
and very bored. "So, what brings the noble priest down from his temple to  
mingle with us common folk?"  
  
"Kanako," he said, light flashing off his glasses, "You know you are here  
for your safety."  
  
"Yeah, bro," Kanako sighed, laying down and swaying her legs idly through  
the air, "I know, I know. Doesn't change the fact that there's nothing to do  
here, though."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find lots of things to do if you look in the right  
place."  
  
Kanako turned onto her stomach and rolled her eyes at him. "Like where?"  
  
Katsuhito took out a paper, and looked at it. "Well, Miss Hitomi  
Ioribaiwa seems to think Nippon Disneyland is a good place to start."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Apparently her friend came down with the flu, and she needs someone to go  
with her. It might be good for you to 'mingle with the common folk' before your  
royal posterior becomes attached to that couch."  
  
"What on Jurai is 'Nippon Disneyland?'" Kanako asked, annoyed.  
  
Katsuhito pretended to think for a moment. "Last time I checked, Nippon  
Disneyland was just on Earth, but I suppose they might have built one on Jurai  
during the time I was gone."  
  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Kanako said crossly.  
  
"I have no response to that question," he replied with a perfectly  
straight face.  
  
"Will you *please* tell me what you're talking about!" Kanako screamed.  
  
Katsuhito laughed. "All right, all right. No need to get all worked up.  
Nippon Disneyland is an amusement park - a place where young people like you go  
to have fun. Hitomi is the daughter of one of Noboyuki's coworkers. She was  
going to go today, but her friend got sick. Noboyuki thought you might like to  
go, but if you're not interested, I'll just call him back."  
  
"No!" Kanako said, suddenly, "I mean... I suppose it couldn't hurt. It's  
not like I have anything else to do on this forsaken rock."  
  
"I'm glad you see it that way," Katsuhito smiled, "Come on, we can pick up  
Hitomi on the way."  
  
***  
  
Hitomi heard the bell ring and ran down the stairs to answer the door.  
Standing on the other side was an old man with a warm smile. Judging by the  
priest robes he wore, Hitomi assumed that this was Mr. Masaki.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Masaki," Hitomi said, bowing deeply, "Thank you  
so much for doing this for me. I really appreciate it." She looked up and saw  
the car in front of her house. "Oh my god! Is that a McLaren F1!"  
  
Katsuhito smiled. "Yes. It was a gift."  
  
Hitomi just stared. "A McLaren F1? As a gift? With friends like that,  
who needs banks?"  
  
"He was more of a customer than a friend. I performed a wedding for his  
daughter, and he offered this as payment."  
  
"Wow!" she said, walking around the car, "Who was he? Ginko Karatame?"  
Hitomi, being the lover of cars that she was, knew all about Ginko Karatame, one  
of the richest men in Japan, and also one of the biggest car collectors in the  
world.  
  
"Actually," Katsuhito said, "I think that was his name." This caused  
Hitomi to take her eyes off the car in order to stare at him.  
  
"Really?" she asked, "What was he like? I've heard he's really nice. I  
guess he'd have to if he gave you a McLaren F1 as a gift, but-"  
  
"Hey," said a girl, leaning out of the car, "Are we gonna go soon?"  
Hitomi looked at the girl. She was very pretty, with long black hair, and soft  
purple eyes. She wore cut-off shorts and a tanktop, which showed off her  
pristine skin.  
  
Hitomi blushed. "Oh, sorry. I guess I got distracted. Hello, I'm  
Hitomi," she said, bowing deeply.  
  
"Name's Kanako," the girl smiled, "Pleased ta meetcha."  
  
"Thank you so much for coming. School's starting up again next week and I  
was afraid the summer would end and I still wouldn't have gone to Disneyland. I  
guess it wouldn't be the end of the world, but I've been begging my parents to  
go all summer. Not like they ever listen to me. My dad's always going on about  
how I could be making better use of my time. Know what I mean?"  
  
Kanako blinked, startled by how quickly Hitomi spoke. Then she smiled.  
Hitomi seemed to have an openness about her that Kanako wasn't used to. She  
couldn't help but like Hitomi.  
  
"Yeah," Kanako said, as Hitomi climbed into the car, "My brother's like  
that all the time."  
  
"Are you girls ready?" Katsuhito asked them.  
  
"Yeah," they replied in unison, "Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
Sweat poured down Tenchi's face as he stalked slowly around his opponents.  
Both Akito and Derai had more training and more experience than he did, but he  
managed to match skills with them rather well. The sparring had started out  
light, but now, several hours into it, had settled into a general melee, using  
holographic representations of their standard weapons: Akito's energy daggers,  
Derai's Ironforge, and Tenchi's Light Hawk Sword.  
  
Tenchi swung at Akito, and immediately raised his shield to block Akito's  
counter attack. Akito's daggers were very misleading; they gave him the  
appearance of having a disadvantage when it came to range, but his inhuman speed  
more than made up for it. He could close the distance between him and his  
opponent in the blink of an eye.  
  
Akito darted around to Tenchi's right, swinging down with one dagger.  
Tenchi caught the attack on his sword, lifting his shield in anticipation of  
Akito's other dagger.  
  
It came, but not the way Tenchi expected. Akito's foot slipped around,  
and yanked Tenchi's leg out from under him. He found himself looking up at  
Akito's knife.  
  
"You win," Tenchi said, dropping his sword.  
  
Tenchi moved out of the ring and watched Derai and Akito finish sparring.  
Tenchi almost got dizzy watching Akito. He was everywhere, but Derai matched  
every blow. Derai had won, though. Tenchi could see it. They had been  
fighting for two hours now, and Akito's fighting style used up a great deal more  
energy than Derai's. As a result, Akito was slowing down.  
  
Then it happened. Akito dodged to the left, and Derai matched him,  
driving his knee into the Juraian prince's gut. Akito fell to the floor, and  
Derai slowly brought his sword down, resting it on the back of Akito's neck.  
  
"I forfeit," Akito coughed. Tenchi and Derai moved to help him up, but he  
waved them off, getting slowly back onto his feet.  
  
"Sorry," Derai said, "Didn'a mean t' hit ye that hard."  
  
Akito stretched his arms. "I'm okay," he smiled, "That was nothing  
compared to my mother's hugs."  
  
"Good match, lads," Derai said, pulling some clothing from his pack.  
"Been a while since I've needed a shower this badly."  
  
***  
  
Tenchi staggered into the room that was his for the journey, and collapsed  
on the bed.  
  
"How was the workout?" Ryoko asked, appearing in the air above him.  
  
"Long," Tenchi groaned.  
  
Ryoko smiled. "Let me help. Roll over." She pushed Tenchi onto his  
stomach and began to massage the muscles in his back. Tenchi let out a sigh as  
Ryoko kneaded the tension out of his shoulders.  
  
"Where'd you learn to do that?" Tenchi asked, as Ryoko slowly worked her  
way down his back.  
  
Ryoko paused. "Kagato had me learn about the nervous system, among other  
things," Ryoko said in a choked voice, "If I applied pressure here," she lightly  
touched a spot below Tenchi's neck, "I could make you cry in pain. So while I  
was learning that, I learned how to take pain away. It wasn't much, but it was  
the only way I could rebel against him." Tenchi sat up and looked at her.  
  
"It's okay, Ryoko. It's-"  
  
"Ko-sama!" Ryo-ohki cried, running into the room. She climbed onto the  
bed and hid behind Ryoko.  
  
"Ryo-ohki!" Ryoko yelled, "Don't just barge in on us like-" Ryoko trailed  
off as she saw Ryo-ohki crying. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Rai-san scary!" Ryo-ohki said. Just then, Derai showed up at the door.  
  
"Give it back, ye bloody little-" Derai started to yell, but Ryoko cut him  
off.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she shouted back, "Scaring her like  
that!"  
  
"Then tell her t' give it back!" Derai said angrily.  
  
Ryoko turned and frowned at the humanoid cabbit. "Ryo-ohki, what's that  
you're holding?" Clutched in one of Ryo-ohki's small hands was a disc, about  
half an inch thick and four inches wide. A lens covered one side of it.  
  
"Miya?" Ryo-ohki asked, looking at the disc in surprise. "Oops! Ohki  
sorry," she said, nervously, "Rai-san scary. Ohki forgot she had it." She  
tentatively held it up to him. "Here. Ohki sorry. Rai-san still mad?" She  
looked up at him with innocent eyes.  
  
Derai took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. "No, I'm not  
still mad. I shouldn'a have yelled at ye, but don'a go through my things like  
that, okay?" Ryo-ohki calmed down a bit, but not much.  
  
"Ohki sorry," she said again, "Ohki not do again. Ohki sorry." Ryo-ohki  
bolted from the room. Derai slid the disk into a pocket, and wordlessly left  
the room.  
  
***  
  
It would take Aeka a while to get used to the Jeweled Heart. Its large  
hallways were rather strange for a spaceship, but even odder was the lack of  
doors. The entire ship seemed to be one giant work of art, one piece flowing  
into another. Apparently, the Kalbians found that doors disrupted this flow,  
and solved the problem by simply not having any doors at all.  
  
Aeka spent most of the morning wandering the ship and meeting with its  
various inhabitants. She met Josen Kallits, a soft-spoken Varylian who prepared  
the meals for the entire ship, and Daeroth, a Pottidan who maintained and cared  
for the various ships, a cigarette clenched between his teeth the entire time.  
She also met with Baela, a beautiful, grandmotherly old lady, who's heritage had  
been lost through her age. Baela acted as the ship's tailor, and graciously  
offered to try to put together some clothing for Aeka.  
  
Everyone she met was kind to her, and she felt a sense of community about  
the place that was very foreign to her. She hoped that they would accept her  
into this community, too.  
  
She was walking down a long hallway, admiring a beautiful, but very faded,  
mural of a jungle scene, when Vell ran into her.  
  
"Vell, are you all right?" she asked, stopping him.  
  
He looked up at her through tear-filled eyes. "Where's Ta Ja?" he sobbed.  
  
"Dr. Thellin? I haven't seen him. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Sa Ja," Vell cried, "He's sick. You gotta help him. Please?" He  
looked like his heart was about to break, and just looking at him was enough to  
make Aeka's heart feel the same way.  
  
"I'll try my best," she told him "Where is he?" Vell grabbed her sleeve  
and dragged her down the corridors of the ship, and finally through one of the  
doorless arches into a room. The room was a mess: clothes littered the floor,  
various pieces of junk were piled on one of the dressers, and one of the two  
beds was unmade.  
  
In the other bed, was Je'ko. His cheeks were red, and sweat covered his  
brow. He suddenly began to cough violently. Aeka rushed to his side and put a  
hand on his forehead.  
  
"By Tsunami's roots," Aeka exclaimed, withdrawing her hand in shock.  
Je'ko didn't react, except to begin coughing again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vell asked.  
  
"He's got a *very* high fever," Aeka explained, "And that cough sounds  
bad. Vell, I need you to get-"  
  
"Don't bother," Je'ko said, trying to get up, "I'll be... fine. Just a  
little... tired... that's all." He fell back onto the bed, racked with coughs.  
Red specks dotted his lips.  
  
Aeka gasped. "Dear Tsunami, this is worse than I thought. Vell, get a  
cloth, and soak it in cold water." Vell looked around at the various clothing  
on the floor. "Something clean," Aeka added. Vell nodded, and climbed under  
his bed. He came out with a (relatively) clean T-shirt. "It'll do," Aeka said.  
She tore several strips from the shirt and tied them together into one thick  
band, which she gave to Vell. "Go, soak this in cold water and bring it back  
as quickly as you can." Vell nodded and ran off.  
  
Je'ko groaned and attempted to get up again. "Don't worry yourself... on  
my account. I'm... fine." Aeka gently pushed him back down onto the bed.  
  
"You're not fine," she told him, "You're very sick. Now lay down and go  
to sleep." Je'ko tried to say something, but no words came out. He gave up,  
and closed his eyes.  
  
Vell came tearing back into the room and practically threw the makeshift  
compress at Aeka. She dabbed at his face with it before laying it across his  
forehead.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Vell asked, his voice wavering as he fought back  
the tears.  
  
"I hope so," Aeka said, "He pushed himself too hard. I think he's been  
sick for a while, but he was too stubborn to admit it."  
  
"Can we do anything?"  
  
Aeka thought for a moment. "Hmmm... Go to Mr. Kallits. Tell him to send  
some soup here. And ask him if he has any Silver Stem, that's supposed to be  
good for coughs, or Gendaroh leaves. If he does, have him mix them with some  
tea. Maybe I should write this down."  
  
"I got it," Vell said, "Send soup, and put Silver Stem or Gendaroh in tea,  
right?"  
  
Aeka nodded. "Now go. And if you see anyone, tell them to get Dr.  
Thellin. You hurry back with the soup and the tea."  
  
"Hey, Vell," Je'ko said, softly, "Be tough, got it? Whatever happens, be  
tough."  
  
Vell wiped at his eyes, and ran out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi and Kanako screamed as the boat they were on passed under a  
waterfall. They were laughing as the boat slowly came to a stop.  
  
"That was fun!" Kanako said hopping out of the boat.  
  
"Yeah," Hitomi agreed. A small wind picked up, causing them both to  
shiver. "But maybe we shouldn't have picked such a wet ride so late in the  
day. I mean if we had gone earlier, we could have dried out in the sun.   
It's gonna be kinda hard to dry off now."  
  
"Looking back, I'd have to agree with you," Kanako said. She pulled her  
long ponytail in front of her, and started wringing some of the water out of it.  
"At least you don't have four feet of hair."  
  
"Yeah, that's true, but your hair is so beautiful. Mine just gets tangled  
up if I let it grow out that long." Hitomi fingered her curly, light brown hair  
with distaste. "I'd trade in a second if I could." Hitomi was interrupted as  
Kanako sneezed. "Oh, that doesn't sound so good. You don't want to catch a  
cold. I'll go get you something hot to drink. That often helps. Warm you from  
the inside. I think there was a stand selling hot chocolate over there. Want  
some?"  
  
"S-sure," Kanako said. She didn't know what hot chocolate was, but if it  
was hot, she was all for it. If it was chocolate, even better.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back," Hitomi said, before running off between two  
tents.  
  
Kanako shivered. She was really beginning to regret going on that water  
ride, but other than that, she had a really good time. Hitomi was really nice,  
and she wasn't constantly trying to win favors with her. Kanako found the  
honesty to be preferable by far.  
  
A cry brought Kanako out of her thoughts. She looked up. The sound had  
come from between the two tents in front of her. There, barely discernible in  
the darkness, she saw Hitomi. A large man had grabbed her, and was struggling  
to pull her farther into the shadows.  
  
Kanako looked around. There was no one nearby. The tents nearby had been  
closed for the evening. Just as well, Kanako thought, Makes things simple  
enough for me.  
  
"Come on, girl," the stranger said, "I just want to have some fun with  
you." He leered at her. Hitomi tried to scream, but his hand was tightly over  
her mouth.  
  
Suddenly, his other hand was pulled away from her.  
  
"Hey, what the hell?" he turned to see a very pissed off girl staring up  
at him, "Oh, you want in on the fun?" Hitomi tried to scream again, but to no  
avail.  
  
"Me?" Kanako laughed, "Lay down with a dog like you? That's one dream  
that won't come true."  
  
"Oh, playing hard to get?" he grinned at her. His grin made her feel  
dirty. "Girl dressed like you's gotta want some." Kanako looked down and  
turned red. Her wet tanktop clung to her chest and was almost see-through. She  
quickly let go of his hand and pulled down on her shirt.  
  
"I could have you killed for comments like that," she snarled at him.  
  
"Let's see how feisty you are once I'm done," he laughed, reaching out  
for her. Kanako easily sidestepped the grab, and landed a foot square in his  
gut. The man doubled over for a second, but managed to recover. He growled as  
he aimed a fist at her head.  
  
His growl died as Kanako easily caught his fist with one hand. She smiled  
wickedly as she gracefully raised her leg until her foot was inches from her  
head. Then, in less than a heartbeat, she brought her leg down on his arm,  
where it met with a sickening crack. Before their assailant could even scream,  
she had stepped forward, slamming an open palm into his solar plexus. She  
followed this immediately by smashing that elbow into his jaw, and turning to  
launch her other elbow into his stomach. He collapsed to the ground with a  
moan.  
  
"Worthless scum," Kanako said to the unconscious man, "You all right,  
Hitomi?" Hitomi didn't answer. She stood there with a panicked look on her  
face. She shivered, and Hitomi didn't think it was because of the cold. Her  
blouse had been torn down the middle, the only thing keeping it closed was her  
hand. A large bruise was beginning to form on one cheek.  
  
"He's gone, Hitomi," Kanako told her, stepping closer. Hitomi made a  
small whimpering noise and stepped back. "Come on, Hitomi," Kanako said in a  
soft voice, "It's me, Kanako. It's all right now." Hitomi swallowed nervously,  
and nodded. "Let's get out of here, all right?" Hitomi's response was to  
collapse onto Kanako and cry.  
  
***  
  
Katsuhito pulled his arm back and hurled the ball at the pyramid of  
bottles. The ball hit the middle of the pyramid's base, and the bottles  
tumbled to the ground. The man running the booth clapped, and gave the old  
priest a stuffed panda. Katsuhito was about to look for another booth when a  
man in a trenchcoat approached him. The earpiece he wore identified him as part  
of the park's security.  
  
"Excuse me," he said, "Are you Katsuhito Masaki?"  
  
"Yes, that's me," Katsuhito replied, cautiously.  
  
"Did you come here with two teenage girls? One with long black hair, the  
other with brown curls?"  
  
Katushito blinked, "Yes, I did. Did something happen? Are they okay?"  
  
"You'd better come with me," the security guard said curtly. He led  
Katsuhito past the rides and to the park's medical building. In a white room,  
Kanako and Hitomi sat at a table. Each of them had a heavy blanket draped over  
her shoulders and a mug of hot chocolate in front of her. Kanako had her arm  
around Hitomi's shoulder, while Hitomi shivered quite a bit. A very nervous man  
hovered about them, alternating between asking them if there was anything they  
needed, and apologizing profusely.  
  
"What happened?" Katsuhito asked. The man turned to face Katsuhito, and  
became even more nervous.  
  
"Are you the girl's grandfather?" he asked.  
  
"It's a bit more complicated than that, but yes," Katsuhito replied, "What  
happened?"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," the man said, wiping sweat from his brow, "It seems  
that the brown hair girl was... um... that is, she was..."  
  
Katsuhito stared at the man over the rim of his glasses, which had the  
desired effect of making him even still more nervous. "Spit it out."  
  
"She was attacked," the man said quickly, before adding, "I'm terribly  
sorry. We've got a few empty positions in our security, so a few gaps showed  
up. We're fixing that immediately, of course," he added. "I can't begin to  
tell you how sorry I am." The man began to babble on, but Katsuhito ignored him  
and walked up to the girls.  
  
"Are you two all right?" he asked them. Kanako looked at Hitomi. She had  
stopped anything from happening, but Hitomi hadn't said anything since the  
attack. The idea of Hitomi, who usually spoke so quickly and freely, being  
silent was very eerie.  
  
"Nothing happened," Kanako said quietly to Katsuhito, so Hitomi couldn't  
hear, "I stopped him before he could really do anything, but I think he gave her  
a bit of a scare." Katsuhito nodded, then turned to Hitomi.  
  
"Here," his face split in a wide smile as he offered the stuffed panda to  
Hitomi. She smiled weakly, and hugged the toy. "Let's head home," he  
suggested.  
  
The three of them got up, and after being apologized to half a dozen more  
times, headed out to the parking lot. Finding their car was very easy; it was  
the one with the large pile of toys, stuffed animals, and other booth prizes  
next to it.  
  
"Um, Yosho?" Kanako asked, her jaw dropping slightly, "What the hell is  
all of this?"  
  
Katsuhito looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, it's been a while since I've  
been to an amusement park, and I wasn't sure what to do. So I thought back to  
what I used to do. The only thing I could really remember was winning prizes  
for Itsuki or Achika, so I did that."  
  
Kanako looked incredulously at the pile. "You've been playing at the  
booths?... *All* day? How are you going to get all this stuff home?" Suddenly,  
Hitomi burst out laughing. Kanako was so relieved to see Hitomi spring back to  
her old self that it took a second before she joined in. Katsuhito just smiled  
as the girls' laughter echoed across the lot.  
  
***  
  
"It will take approximately two hours to re-fuel," Akito announced. Just  
then, Sasami, who had been discussing something with Kiyone in whispers,  
approached her brother.  
  
"Akito?" she asked, putting on a cute face. Tenchi immediately realized  
that Sasami was up to something, but he couldn't think of any way to warn Akito.  
  
"Yes, Sasami?" Akito said, smiling down at her.  
  
"Can I have some money?" she asked without hesitation. Akito blinked in  
surprise.  
  
"What for?" he asked.  
  
Sasami's smile widened. "We need some alone time, just us girls. You  
understand, right?" The look on Akito's face clearly stated that he didn't  
understand, but he pulled out his wallet anyway.  
  
"How much do you need?" he asked, dubiously, counting out a few bills.  
  
"That should be enough," Sasami said. She grabbed a large number of bills  
from Akito's hand, and ran off to the other women. "Okay," she said to them,  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Huh?" Ryoko asked, "Go where?"  
  
Kiyone leaned in and whispered, "Sasami tells me that you've never been  
shopping in your entire life. Is this true?"  
  
Ryoko looked at Kiyone as if she had lost her mind. "Yeah, so?"  
  
Kiyone laid a hand on her forehead in a melodramatic fashion. "It's  
unthinkable! How could Tsunami be so blind as to let such a travesty occur."  
Kiyone smiled at Ryoko. Ryoko didn't return it.  
  
"It's not my fault Kagato's such an ass!" Sasami put in, smiling.  
  
"Sasami!" Mihoshi admonished, although she was giggling, "You shouldn't  
say that. Imagine how your sister would react." Mihoshi knew that was the  
wrong thing to say the moment it left her mouth. Sasami's face grew somber.  
"I'm sorry," Mihoshi added, quickly, "I shouldn't have said that. I didn't-"  
  
"It's okay," Sasami said in a strangely calm voice, "It's just a week,  
right? Then I'll be able to see her again. So there's no point in getting  
upset about it, is there?"  
  
"Nope!" Mihoshi said, forcing some enthusiasm into her voice, "Guess not!"  
The others exchanged worried glances.  
  
"Right," Kiyone said, breaking up the silent mood that had fallen over  
the group, "Shopping. Ryoko, you have no idea what you're missing. When we're  
done with you, Tenchi won't know what hit him."  
  
***  
  
Aeka bit her lip nervously, as Balin examined the sleeping Je'ko. Vell  
had literally dragged him in shortly after Josen had brought in the soup and  
tea. Balin had not wasted a moment before looking over Je'ko, periodically  
stopping to ask Aeka or Vell questions.  
  
"Is he going to recover?" Aeka finally asked.  
  
"What?" Balin asked, distractedly, "Oh, yes, he should be fine in a day or  
two. The Gendaroh tea was a good idea." He turned to face Aeka. "Je'ko does  
this to himself periodically, although rarely this seriously. His immune system  
is rather weak, something that crops up in cross-breeds occasionally, and Je'ko  
keeps himself so busy that he's never willing to admit he's sick."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Thellin," Aeka said, "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Well, for starters," Balin told her, removing his glasses and sliding  
them into his pocket, "You can call me Balin. I have never cared much for the  
formalities of titles. I'm sure you know what I mean. Balin will do just fine.  
Or Grandfather, if you feel like it." He smiled at her. "As for young Je'ko,  
you've done a lot already. All he needs now is some peace and quiet. So why  
don't we all give him some room?" This last part was directed at Vell.  
  
"Okay, Ta Ja," Vell said sadly.  
  
"I know," Aeka said, pretending to sound excited, "Why don't you show me  
around the ship, Vell? I'd really appreciate it." Vell thought on this for a  
moment, before replying.  
  
"Okay," Vell said, and the two of them left the room. Outside, the pale  
faced Juraian Aeka had seen arguing with Je'ko the other day, leaned against the  
wall.  
  
"So," he said, not bothering to look up, "The idiot's going to be okay?"  
The features on Vell's face tightened. "Oh, come on," he continued, "You can't  
honestly say that was a smart move on his part." Vell didn't reply.  
  
"Excuse me, I-" Aeka began to introduce herself, but the Juraian cut her  
off.  
  
"Just one thing off the bat, 'princess,'" he told her, "Don't expect me to  
bow to you or coddle you. I have better things to do."  
  
Aeka glared at him. "If you're expecting a spoiled girl wailing about the  
injustice of the universe, who can't even dress herself, you're going to be  
disappointed. I pride myself for who I am, not who my father is. I have  
forsaken my crown for that very reason. I will not insist on being treated  
like royalty, but I will ask that you treat me like a person." Much to her  
surprise, he smiled back at her.  
  
"I can honestly say I'm very much relieved. I thought we had received a  
princess, who was more trouble than she was worth. Instead we have a girl who  
might have some value. Name's Toshio." He thrust out his hand. Aeka  
hesitated, then shook it.  
  
"I'm Aeka. Are you a friend of Je'ko's?"  
  
Toshio pondered that for a moment before replying. "More like rivals, I  
suppose. I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't competing with Je'ko," he smiled.  
  
Aeka nodded, "I think I know the feeling. So have you been on this ship  
as long as Je'ko?"  
  
"As long as Je'ko?" Toshio laughed, "I was here when Je'ko was suckling at  
his mother's teat. I was here when I was suckling at *my* mother's teat, for  
that matter. I've spent all fifteen years of my life here on the outskirts of  
the Forbidden Zone. You're looking at a third generation Rat." Aeka noted  
that, while Je'ko spoke of his situation with mild disgust, Toshio wore his  
like a badge of honor.  
  
Vell pulled on Aeka's arm.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," Aeka laughed, "But I think my escort is telling  
me it's time to go."  
  
Toshio looked down at Vell. "Still mad at me for yelling at you, eh,  
scamp?" He turned back to Aeka. "I've got things I should be attending to, as  
well. I'll see you around."  
  
"Farewell," Aeka said, letting Vell pull her down the hall. It was an  
interesting tour. Vell mainly showed Aeka some of the giant murals that spread  
down the walls of the ship. They were mainly pictures of various wildlife  
landscapes, and everytime they came to one, Vell turned to look at Aeka, eyes  
brimming with questions, and Aeka would tell him as much as she knew about the  
picture.  
  
The tour ended rather abruptly when they encountered a group of children  
next to a small garden. They were setting up some sort of game. One of them  
ran up to Vell and asked if he wanted to join them. Vell looked at them for a  
second, then turned to look up at Aeka.  
  
"Sure," Aeka said, in response to Vell's unasked question, "Have fun.  
I'll sit here and watch." Aeka sat down on a large rock in the middle of the  
garden and looked around. The hallway bulged to form a circle around the  
garden. The walls showed a faded mural of various giant figures each doing  
something different.  
  
Aeka startled. For a moment she had thought there was a picture of  
Sasami. She then realized it was of Tsunami. She was bent over, pouring water  
from her cupped hands. A golden nimbus surrounded her. The water flowed along  
a dry crevice, forming a river. Along the sides of the water trees sprang from  
the earth and began to grow. She gazed distractedly at the rest of the  
painting, her thoughts on her sister.  
  
Aeka gasped as she realized that this was "The Children of the Gods," a  
painting thought to be lost millennia ago. It portrayed each of the eleven  
Greater Gods as they created the universe around them. Many argued over which  
Gods were part of the Eleven, but the answers lay here, right in front of Aeka's  
eyes, if someone could manage to identify the Gods portrayed there.  
  
To the side of Tsunami, a large man with flaming red hair stood, a massive  
forge at his feet. He held a hammer in one hand, and above the other floated  
a newborn planet, its crust still red from the forge.  
  
On the other side of Tsunami, Aeka was amazed to see Shikeiko and Suzaku.  
Suzaku was lifting a babe from a fountain of flames. Shikeiko, right next to  
him, was laying an old man in a coffin that floated in a black river. Aeka  
began to wonder if the dreams she had been having recently were just dreams or  
if she had really met with Gods.  
  
Aeka felt something grab her attention. She turned to see a regal looking  
woman on the mural. Her hair was a deep tan, and an orange headdress adorned  
it. She rested one hand on a giant hourglass, and her other hand guestured to  
the setting sun. Aeka tried to recall what she had learned of other religions,  
but nothing seemed to match this Goddess. She, too, had a golden aura, barely  
visible due to the fading paint.  
  
Something sparked in Aeka's memory. She remembered her father explaining  
the Juraian belief on the creation of the universe. The theory was that while  
all Eleven Greater Gods helped build the universe, none could compare to the  
gifts put down by the three Queens, Goddesses even greater than the rest of the  
Eleven. Unfortunately, of the three Queens, only Tsunami's name escaped being  
lost over the millennia. Aeka believed that the golden auras indicated the  
Queens, and that the woman she saw was the Queen of the Heavens, Goddess of time  
and the sun.  
  
Aeka tried to figure out what it was that drew her attention to this  
part of the painting. The Queen somehow seemed familiar, but Aeka had no idea  
who she might be. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted, however, as the  
children began to argue over the rules of the game, and she found herself  
nominated the referee of the game.  
  
All in all, it was a fun way to pass the afternoon, and when it was time  
for dinner, she got a chance to meet some of the parents on the ship. Dinner  
on the Jeweled Heart appeared to be a communal meal. She and Vell shared a  
table with Josen and Balin. After a few inquiries on Je'ko's health,  
conversation turned lighter, as Josen and Balin told Aeka various things about  
the ship and its inhabitants as they ate.  
  
"I think its time someone went to bed," Balin said, after they had  
finished dessert. Aeka turned to look at Vell, who seemed ready to collapse  
on the table. Upon hearing this, however, he immediately tried to wake up, with  
only marginal success.  
  
"I'm okay," he protested.  
  
"I'll take him to bed," Aeka offered. Vell continued his half-hearted  
protests, but they died out as Aeka picked him up and carried him down the halls  
to the room he shared with his brother.  
  
"Aeka?" Vell said quietly, as she pulled the covers over him, "Je'ko says  
you knew our mother."  
  
"I did," she told him.  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
"She was very quiet, like you and your brother. She was shy, but she was  
a very good friend. She had the same deep red hair that you have, only her's  
was longer, and it looked like fire when she ran. In fact," she told him, "when  
were younger, whenever a new guard was posted at the palace, she'd run past on  
a hill in the distance, and Lita, Lesell, and I would run up to the new guard  
and tell him that she was on fire." Aeka stifled a laugh, not wanting to wake  
Je'ko, who was still sleeping.  
  
"Did they fall for it?" Vell asked.  
  
"Most of the time, yes," Aeka told him, "Now go to sleep, all right?"  
  
"Did she have a pretty voice?" he said, hesitantly, "Sa Ja says that she  
used to sing to him when he went to sleep." Aeka could see his eyes in the dim  
light from the hallway. She could see the question in his eyes, the question  
he didn't dare put to words.  
  
Aeka paused for a moment. It had been a long time since she had sung  
lullabies for Sasami, and she hadn't sung anything since then. She closed her  
eyes, trying to remember how she felt when she sang, all those years ago.  
  
Her voice was scratchy at first, but she quickly regained her singing  
voice. She didn't sing any words - she never did, she always found words to  
be a distraction. She just put her emotions into her lungs and sang. She sang  
a song that had never been heard before, and would never be heard again. It was  
a song of the moment, the only way Aeka knew to sing.  
  
When she finished singing, Vell was fast asleep. He looked so adorable,  
laying there, that before Aeka even realized what she was doing, she leaned down  
and kissed him on the forehead. Then, she quietly made her way out of the room,  
leaving the brothers to their rest.  
  
***  
  
"I don't know," Tenchi said, looking in the mirror. In addition to the  
loose blue pants he was wearing, he also had the weirdest shirt he had ever  
seen. It was a solid, shiny green, and the left sleeve came all the way to his  
hand, ending in a fingerless glove, but the right arm and shoulder were left  
completely bare.  
  
"I'm tellin' ye," Derai insisted, "Ye look fine."  
  
"I look silly," Tenchi said.  
  
"Ye don'a look silly," Derai told him, "Doesn'a he look fine, Akito?"  
  
"We're supposed to meet up with the girls, soon," Akito said, dodging the  
question, "I don't like being late, let's just go."  
  
Derai looked at the two of them and shook his head. "Ye're both daft," he  
told them, "What do ye think the lasses have been up to? I'd wager when they  
come back, Ryoko's gonna be dressed t' kill. Ye can at least try to match her  
effort."  
  
Derai's prediction proved to be true. When they returned, each of the  
girls was sporting a new outfit. Ryoko's was by far the most noticeable. She  
wore a tight, red, low-cut dress. It's sleeves ended with lace ruffles, and  
there was a hole cut out showing her left midriff.  
  
Tenchi opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  
  
"Oh!" Ryoko exclaimed, disappearing and reappearing by his side, "Nice  
outfit!" She turned to the other girls. "Isn't he cute?" The other girls all  
nodded, except for Washuu, who put two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud  
catcall. Tenchi felt his face turn bright red.  
  
"Um..." he stammered, "Let's just go, okay?"  
  
***  
  
1st Day, 9th Month, 9368 G.S.  
  
It's the beginning of a new month, so it seems like a good time to begin a  
journal. I've never kept a diary before. It never seemed important before, but  
now it suddenly is. I don't want to forget these last few days.  
  
It's been ten days since I first woke up on the Jeweled Heart. I can't  
believe these two children are Criks's sons. It seemed like too much of a  
coincidence at first, but now that I think about it, it feels more like destiny.  
  
They're absolutely adorable. I'm so glad I met them. I think Vell likes  
me, too. I'm not sure about Je'ko. He hides his emotions, like I used to do.  
He's very good at it, too. I feel sorry for him, having to try so hard to be an  
adult. Part of me wants to take my mother's approach, and just hug him until  
everything's better, but I know he wouldn't stand for it. Still, I'm helping  
take care of Vell, so hopefully he'll find more time to act his age.  
  
I've been contributing around the ship as well. Toshio says that everyone  
on board is expected to pull their own weight. I swear Toshio and Je'ko are  
racing to see who can grow up faster. So I've begun tending the various gardens  
around the ship. Many of them have become horribly overgrown, but I've managed,  
with Vell's help, to get most of them under...  
  
  
Aeka's pen left a long mark across the page, as the ship suddenly shook  
violently, hurtling her out of her seat. She struggled back to her feet, and  
braced herself against the desk as the ship shook again.  
  
Thoroughly confused, Aeka made her way slowly down the halls to the  
communal room. She wasn't alone; it seemed that everyone on the Jeweled Heart  
was here.  
  
"Aeka!" Vell's voice cried out, "Over here!" Aeka turned to see Vell  
calling to her from Je'ko's shoulders. She quickly forced her way through the  
crowds to them. Vell held out his arms to her, and she picked him off his  
brother's back and cradled him in her arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around  
her neck. She could feel how nervous he was.  
  
"What's going on?" Aeka asked. The ship rocked once again. Unlike the  
previous times, however, it stopped very suddenly, as if something had grabbed  
on to it. Je'ko swore profusely. Aeka was rather surprised by the sheer number  
of vulgarities he knew.  
  
"Why the hell would someone attack us?" he muttered, "What could we have  
that someone else could possibly want?" Aeka noticed him fingering a dagger in  
one hand. It was very fine quality, Aeka noticed absently. She hoped Je'ko  
wasn't about to do something stupid.  
  
The doors to the room slid open, and two dozen soldiers, armed with energy  
rifles filed in. The Rats, to their credit, did not back down. Many of them  
drew knives, formed energy sabers, or simply dropped into fighting stances.  
  
"Now, now," a gentle voice said. A man in Juraian robes walked into the  
hall, his boots sounding loudly against the hard floor. "Let's keep things  
friendly, shall we?"  
  
"Friendly?" Toshio spat, moving in front of the man, who stood a good head  
taller than him, "You barge into *our* home, point guns at us, and then ask to  
keep things friendly?"  
  
It happened so quickly, Aeka missed it. All she knew was that Toshio was  
on the floor, and the man had a Juraian sword pointed at the back of his neck.  
  
"Like I said," he went on, as if nothing had happened, "Let's keep things  
friendly. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Araki. I'm looking for  
someone, and I have reason to believe he is on this ship. Now," he lifted  
Toshio's head by the hair and held the sword up to his throat, "You'll help us  
find this person, as a token of our friendship, right?"  
  
"Stop this at once!" Aeka said. She tried to hand Vell back to his  
brother, but he wouldn't let go of her. "I'll go with you, just don't hurt  
anyone."  
  
The Juraian stared at her for a moment. "Princess Aeka?" he asked,  
shocked, "What in the galaxy are you doing here?"  
  
"That's not important," she told him, "I'll go quietly if you promise to  
leave everyone else alone."  
  
The Juraian stood up. "Tempting offer, Your Highness, but I'm not  
interested in you. It's the boy you're holding that I'm here for."  
  
Vell's grip around Aeka's neck tightened. Je'ko stepped forward, ready to  
fight. The Juraian locked eyes with him, and strangely enough, Aeka saw  
compassion and sorrow, hidden behind the determination in his eyes.  
  
"This isn't the time for heroics," he said, bringing his sword back down  
to Toshio's neck, "You can either let us take the boy, or you can try to stop  
us, and we'll take the boy by force. All you'll accomplish is dying for  
nothing." Aeka noticed that the soldiers had their guns trained on women and  
children, not the men. A man with a gun at his head might give his own life up  
to fight, but sacrificing someone else's life was entirely different.  
  
"Take the boy," he ordered the closest soldier. Vell buried his face in  
Aeka's shoulder. Aeka stepped away, holding Vell tightly.  
  
"Your Highness," the Juraian said warningly, "Don't do something stupid."  
  
"I won't let you take him!" Aeka snapped back, "As the first princess of  
Jurai, I order you to call off your men, and leave this ship immediately!"  
  
"Very well, we'll do it the other way," he said sadly. He nodded to one  
of his men, and Aeka felt the barrel of a gun press into her back. "Vell,  
that's your name, right?" Vell just looked at him with tear-filled eyes.  
"Listen, Vell. I need you to come with me. If you don't, well, some pretty  
unpleasant things will happen, you understand?"  
  
"Vell, don't!" Aeka said, as the child wriggled his way out of her arms.  
  
"You're not going to hurt anyone, right?" Vell asked.  
  
"If you come with me, then I swear by the Tree of Light, no one will be  
harmed." Vell nodded once, then walked over to the Juraian.  
  
"Vell!" Je'ko cried out, "No!" He charged at the Juraian, but one of the  
soldiers smashed the butt of his gun into Je'ko's face. There was a loud crack,  
and Je'ko fell to the floor.  
  
The soldier gasped, as an energy sword burst through his chest. The blade  
withdrew, and he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"That's for making me a liar," the Juraian said to the dead man. He  
turned to the rest of the troop. "Let's go."  
  
At the last minute, Aeka's will broke. The airlock snapped shut just  
before she reached it. She threw herself against it and collapsed, weeping, to  
the floor.  
  
"That won't bring back Vell," Toshio said, "If you're a Rat, then come  
with us."  
  
"W-Where?" Aeka said, trying to get her tears under control.  
  
"What do you think would happen if you reached into a pile of rats, and  
grabbed one of their young?" he asked.  
  
Aeka blinked. "You'd have rats all up your arm."  
  
Toshio grinned. "Exactly. Now, are you coming? With Je'ko down," he  
looked at Je'ko, who was having his jaw inspected by Dr. Thellin, "I'll need  
someone to fly gunner on our ship."  
  
Aeka nodded. "Let's go."  
  
***  
  
"That's where the distress signal came from," Kiyone told Tenchi, pointing  
at a display screen that showed an empty section of space.  
  
"Well," Tenchi said impatiently, "Shouldn't we see if we can find any  
clues or something?"  
  
Kiyone frowned. "This is the challenging part," she said, "We're at the  
edge of the Forbidden Zone. Aeka was *in* the Forbidden Zone. If we go in  
there, I don't know what might happen to us."  
  
"You aren't saying you believe all that superstitious stuff you told me,  
are you?"  
  
"These aren't rumors we're talking about," Kiyone snapped back, "We have  
hundreds of files on ships disappearing here. And it's not like the Bermuda  
Triangle on Earth, where 'some ships' vanish. *Every* ship that has gone in  
there has not come out."  
  
Tenchi realized how foolish he was being. "I'm sorry, Kiyone," he said,  
"I'm just nervous. It's my fault that all of this happened. I need to do  
whatever I can to help her. So what do we do now?"  
  
Kiyone was about to respond when they suddenly heard yelling from the  
hall. They turned to see Mihoshi struggling with Sasami, who was still in her  
pajamas.  
  
"Let me go!" Sasami yelled, trying to break free from Mihoshi's grasp,  
"She's here! I want to see my sister! Let go!" She slipped out of Mihoshi's  
hands, leaving Mihoshi to fall flat on her face.  
  
"Sasami," Kiyone said, "Aeka's not here. We're at the Forbidden Zone, but  
we need to figure out what happened to Aeka after the distress signal was sent.  
Right now, we don't know where she is."  
  
"She's here," Sasami insisted, "I *saw* it. There!" she said, suddenly  
pointing at the display screen, "She's there!" True enough, barely visible on  
the screen, a tiny fleet of ships flew across the sky.  
  
"What do you think?" Tenchi asked Kiyone.  
  
"Two things," she replied, "First of all, it's the best lead we have right  
now. That aside, I don't think Sasami's going to give us a choice." She turned  
and activated the computer. "Yagami, follow those ships and send out a hailing  
signal as soon as we're in range. Activate the ships speakers." She leaned  
over the console. "Everyone report to the bridge."  
  
They waited, staring at the screen as the ships slowly grew bigger. One  
by one, the others arrived, and they explained what was happening.  
  
"We don't know who these people are," Kiyone told them, "They might have  
been the ones who attacked Aeka. They could just be innocent bystanders."  
  
"Sure are a lot of one and two-man ships," Mihoshi observed, "I wonder  
where they're going."  
  
"We'll find out soon enough," Akito said, fiercely. The minutes dragged  
on, but eventually, they entered hailing range. A very ragged look man appeared  
on a screen. Pottidan, Kiyone noted.  
  
"This is Kiyone Makibi, of the Galaxy Police," Kiyone said, "Identify  
yourself."  
  
"Daeroth," he said simply, taking a long drag from a cigar.  
  
"Mr. Daeroth," Kiyone continued, politely, "We have a few questions we'd  
like to ask."  
  
"Sorry, toots," Daeroth said with a wink, "Don't have time."  
  
"What'd you do with Aeka!" Tenchi shouted. Kiyone shot him a glare that  
clearly said 'let me handle this.'  
  
"Tenchi?" Aeka said, appearing on another screen. She was in her  
battlegear. Tears had left trails down the white and black makeup that enhanced  
her powers. Her face became firm. "Go away," she ordered.  
  
"What?" Tenchi asked, bewildered, "We came all this way for you!"  
  
"I didn't ask you to," Aeka told him, "I've finally found a place where I  
can be happy."  
  
"You don't really *look* happy," Ryoko commented.  
  
"A temporary setback," Aeka said harshly, "Which we are about to rectify."  
  
"Do you really think you can be happy living with Rats?" Ryoko asked.  
  
A pale-faced Juraian appeared on a third screen. "Who said that?" he  
demanded. His eyes landed on Ryoko. "Oh, so now I'm being looked down on by  
a common criminal."  
  
Ryoko smiled a wicked grin, "Not 'common' by any means. At least I'm not  
some dirty scavenger, hunting through filth just to survive."  
  
"Both of you, stop it!" Aeka admonished, "We don't have time for this."  
  
Tenchi stepped forward. "Aeka, we need to talk."  
  
"Even if we did, I don't have the time for it," Aeka said, "We're in the  
middle of something. Good-bye."  
  
"Wait!" Sasami cried out, "Please! Let me help! I don't know what's  
going on, but there must be *something* I can do!" Sasami broke down and  
began to cry. "I don't want this to be good-bye! I'm sorry I ruined your  
dress. I'm sorry I told Tenchi about when you forgot your lines at that  
ceremony. I'm sorry! Please! Just don't leave me again!"  
  
Aeka's face softened as she looked at her sister. "Sasami, it's not your  
fault. It never was."  
  
"Yes it is," Sasami sniffed, wiping at her eyes, "I shouldn't have pulled  
all those pranks on you. I should have helped you get Tenchi. I... I... I  
should have been a better sister!"  
  
"Sasami!" Aeka said harshly, causing Sasami to look up at her. Aeka  
smiled. "Don't ever say that again. You were the greatest sister I could have  
asked for."  
  
"Then take me with you," Sasami said.  
  
"Ye look like ye're headin' out fer battle," Derai said, "Surely we could  
help."  
  
"All right," Aeka replied, "Follow us."  
  
***  
  
Araki led Vell into a large room. One end of it was raised. At the top  
was a computer console, behind which sat a man with dark eyes. The situation  
reminded Vell of the evil king on his throne from one of the books Je'ko read to  
him. The man watched as the pair entered the room.  
  
"We've returned, sir," Araki said, saluting.  
  
"Is this the boy?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
A wide grin split the dark-eyed man's face. "Good work, Araki. Good  
work. Send him up here."  
  
Araki gave Vell a gentle push forward. Vell paused, then decided that,  
scared as he was, he wasn't going to let them see his fear. He stared at the  
evil king as he slowly climbed the stairs. The dark-eyed man merely laughed.  
As Vell reached the top of the stairs, he stood up, and walked over to him.  
  
"If looks could kill," he chuckled, "So, you're Vell, are you?" Vell  
didn't respond, but merely continued to glare daggers at the man. Suddenly, the  
man lashed out, striking Vell across the face and knocking him to the floor.  
"Well I am Orachi Kuroki, and you will speak when I ask you a question,  
understand?"  
  
Vell got up, rubbing his cheek. He didn't look up at the evil king, but  
instead stared at his feet. Kuroki grabbed his face and forced Vell to meet his  
eyes. The grip was very painful, and Vell could feel tears fill his eyes.  
  
"Do you understand?" Kuroki repeated.  
  
"Yeah," Vell said, choking back more tears. The man pushed him away.  
Vell stumbled backwards, wishing that Aeka, or Je'ko, or anybody he knew was  
here. A pair of hand gently caught him and steadied him. Vell looked into the  
strangely compassionate eyes of Akari.  
  
"Well?" Kuroki said to Akari, "Prepare him." Akari faltered for a moment  
before responding.  
  
"Y-yes, sir," he said, sadly. He knelt down beside Vell and began to  
remove Vell's shirt. "Don't worry, Vell," he whispered comfortingly, "This  
won't hurt." Once Vell's shirt was off, he placed several odd-looking discs on  
Vell's chest, as well as one on each cheek, and one more on his forehead. He  
then picked up Vell and gently placed him on a hard metal table. Vell was  
silent, but cooperative through all of this, fearing what might happen to him if  
he resisted.  
  
"Excellent work," Kuroki observed, smiling, "We are ready to begin."  
There was a low hum as the table Vell lay on slid into a large machine. Vell,  
now hidden from Kuroki's view, began to cry.  
  
***  
  
"Approaching combat range," Toshio reported.  
  
Daeroth flicked away the remnants of his cigar. "All right, boys. Flip  
'em to armed, lock on target, and let 'em have it."  
  
"Wait," Akito said to the various ships currently in communication with  
the Yagami, "Look at their formation. Notice how those Strikers are all lined  
up?"  
  
"Yeah?" Toshio said, "Who cares?"  
  
Daeroth cut him off, "Let's hear him out."  
  
Akito tried to brush his hair out of his eyes, with no success. "Well,  
once we attack, that formation will break. If we play our cards right, we can  
destroy those Strikers with the first attack, which will shift the odds in our  
favor."  
  
"How do you propose that?" Aeka asked.  
  
Akito smiled, "Trenan Skyrunner." He turned to the screen for the  
Lightning Eagle. "Do you think you can handle that?" he asked Derai.  
  
The Trenan studied his display for a moment. "With them all lined up like  
that, I can take 'em out with one nice shot."  
  
"Okay," Akito continued, pacing back and forth, "Once he fires that shot,  
we charge. Ryoko, I want you to fire the Ryo-ohki's main laser at the flagship,  
but I want you to cut the power level to five percent."  
  
"Five percent?" Ryoko asked, "That won't be enough to do anything."  
  
Akito waved his hand, dismissing her objection. "On the contrary," he  
replied, "It will cause the ships around it to scatter. That's when the Rats  
can get in and take out it's thrusters. Daeroth, who are your best precision  
hitters?"  
  
"Nelu, Alia, and myself," Daeroth replied.  
  
Akito nodded. "All right, you three concentrate on getting that ship  
immobilized. The rest of you, draw the other ships as far away from the  
flagship as you can. We need enough time to teleport into their ship. Washuu,  
you can get us past their shields, right?"  
  
"Piece of cake, Your Highness" Washuu smiled.  
  
"Okay, let's get ready. Derai, fire when ready."  
  
The eagle-shaped ship soared out of their formation. The enemy ships  
appeared to be trying to avoid a confrontation if possible, and made no move to  
intercept what they perceived to be a fleeing vessel.  
  
A perception that proved to be very wrong, as the Lightning Eagle's Hammer  
ripped through ten ships at once. Ryo-ohki let out a warcry as she opened fire  
on the flagship. The Rats then swarmed in and quickly engaged the fighters,  
preventing them from regrouping.  
  
With the path cleared, it was a relatively simple task for the three Rats  
to get into position and open fire. They were rewarded with three large  
explosions, as the thrusters detonated.  
  
"Okay," Kiyone said through gritted teeth, "Let's go." The Yagami slid  
forward, firing at any ship that got too close. "Toshio," she called out to the  
ship that had taken a flight path right next to theirs, "What are you doing?"  
  
"We're invading the ship with you, of course," Toshio said firmly, "That  
kid's like a brother to me, and I intend to get him back. Besides, I'm no good  
out here. Aeka can't hit the broad side of a barn."  
  
"You're the one who asked me to come," Aeka snapped, "I never said I had  
any skills as a gunman!"  
  
"Enough chitchat, kids," Washuu said, pounding away at her holo-top, "It's  
time to go."  
  
***  
  
Kuroki was no longer smiling. He was staring at the test results in  
disbelief, his eyes occasionally glancing up at Vell, who now stood in front of  
him again.  
  
"How can it be?" he asked out loud, "The Prophecies said that it would be  
this child. My interpretations were flawless. How could I have been mistaken?"  
  
"Sir," Akari called up from the door, "We're under attack. We've lost all  
three primary thrusters, and we've detected several intruders on board. They're  
sweeping through our ship like a wildfire."  
  
Kuroki sighed, "Prepare the stealth craft. We're going to leave."  
  
Akari blinked in surprise. "What about the men? We can't just-"  
  
"They're mercenaries," Kuroki reminded him, "They're paid to risk their  
lives. We're calling them on it. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Akari spat, "What about the boy?"  
  
Kuroki thought for a moment. "Kill him."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Kill him."  
  
Akari just stared at him in disbelief. "But, sir... why? He can't do us  
any harm."  
  
Kuroki glared down at Akari. "He has done both of us enough harm as it  
is. Go prepare the ship. I'll take care of him myself." He reached behind the  
desk and pulled out a laser pistol. Akari didn't move. "That's an order. Go,  
or I'll execute you for treason next to him."  
  
"Yes, sir," Akari said, his anger and frustration at the situation  
apparent in his voice. Without another word, he stormed out of the room.  
  
"Any last words, Vell?" Kuroki sneered. He pressed the barrel of the gun  
against Vell's bare chest.  
  
Vell took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"A-E-KA!!!"  
  
***  
  
They ran through the ship like death itself. If they had more time to  
organize, the troops may have been able to hold them off. But scattered about  
as they were, they didn't have a chance. Any who stood were cut down by  
Tenchi's Light Hawk Sword, or cleaved in half beneath Derai's massive Ironforge.  
Those that ran were picked off at a distance by Toshio's shots, and anyone  
attempting to sneak up on them were confronted by the first princess of Jurai.  
Akito was a blur. Dozens fell to his blades as he swept past. Each one  
collapsed to the ground, killed by a single strike to the chest, neck, or head.  
  
They were proceeding down the ship in this fashion, when they heard  
something that made their blood run cold.  
  
They heard a young voice echoing down the corridors.  
  
"A-E-KA!!!"  
  
Followed by a gun shot.  
  
And then silence.  
  
Tenchi turned to Aeka. Her battle gear had faded, but her face was so  
pale, it looked like she still had the makeup on. Her eyes were wide, and  
brimming with tears. Her mouth hung slightly open, as she whimpered softly,  
unable to find words for her feelings.  
  
Tenchi was suddenly aware that something very odd was going on. Despite  
them being on a spaceship, Aeka's hair wafted as if caught in a gentle breeze.  
The usually stale, recycled air smelled of electricity. Then he noticed a  
yellow light forming at Aeka's neck. The light coalesced into a bright ball at  
the base of her throat.  
  
Aeka suddenly screamed and energy crackled around her body. A black  
substance sprung out of nowhere, wrapping itself around Aeka's body as her  
clothing faded. It shrank until she was wearing a skin-tight suit, completely  
black with tiny specks of white that twinkled like stars. The ball of light  
exploded, and golden lightning patterns ran down her chest. A jagged piece of  
armor leapt across her left shoulder, again looking like golden lightning.  
  
She thrust her hand forward. Tenchi gasped as a Light Hawk wing appeared  
and settled into her outstretched hand. Another followed, and another. Five in  
total. She closed her hand tightly, and a nagitana formed in her hands.  
  
She screamed again, before flying down the corridor. Giant waves of  
energy leapt from her, leaving large scorch marks along the walls. Tenchi and  
the others exchanged confused glances, before chasing after her.  
  
It was very easy to follow her. Her path was marked by burnt walls and  
smoking floors. Any door that stood in her path was half melted, half blasted.  
The soldiers she had encountered suffered a similar fate, charred skeletons were  
all that remained.  
  
They found Aeka at the top of a set of stairs in a large room. Her battle  
armor had faded, both the Juraian set, and the new armor she had acquired. She  
was cradling something in her arms. Tenchi's eyes fell on a red liquid that  
dripped down the stairs. Toshio swore.  
  
"Vell," Aeka sobbed. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. Why did he have  
to die? He hadn't hurt anyone. It made no sense. She struggled to find words  
to voice the injustice of the situation, to describe how much she hurt, but none  
came. There simply were no words to describe such a horrible sensation.  
  
So she sang.  
  
She sang a low, mournful song. A funeral dirge for the young boy who  
lay stiff in her arms. She poured all of her emotions into that song, and  
brought tears to the eyes of everyone who heard it.  
  
Do something! part of Tenchi screamed at himself, She needs you. She  
needs anybody. She just needs to know she's not alone in the universe. You  
lost your mother, you can relate. Do something! But for all it's screaming,  
it had yet to come up with anything to do.  
  
A sharp note pierced the air, joining Aeka's mournful song. Derai, a  
small, wooden flute at his lips, began to climb the stairs. He played his flute  
beautifully, a perfect counterpart to Aeka's voice. His song said what no words  
could have possibly conveyed: that he knew, he truly understood, what she was  
going through.  
  
Finally, Aeka could no longer sing, and she resumed weeping over Vell's  
now cold body. Derai continued the song for a moment, before finally bringing  
the mournful tune to a close. He placed a hand on Aeka's shoulder, and she  
reached up with hers to hold onto it.  
  
Someone clapped.  
  
"Absolutely beautiful." Everyone turned to look at the newcomer.  
  
"Suzaku!" Aeka gasped.  
  
"You are wondrous, your Highness," Suzaku bowed, "Even in your misery."  
  
Aeka looked down at the still form in her arms. A tear fell and splashed  
on Vell's cheek. "Please," she said, sobbing, to the god, "Bring him back to  
me. He... he doesn't deserve this."  
  
"I offer you my condolences," Suzaku said, "but that's all I can give you.  
I cannot revive Vell."  
  
"Why not?" Aeka demanded, "Aren't you the God of Life? You brought me  
back to life. Why can't you do the same for him?"  
  
Suzaku sighed. "'Life' is such a simple term for such a complex thing.  
When I say I am the God of Life, I mean that I am the one that brings life into  
this world. I give life freely to those who would be born. But with someone  
who has lived and died, it's not so easy. It isn't something I can do on a  
whim."  
  
Aeka was silent for a moment. "Then take mine," she said softly, "If it  
will bring back Vell, there is no price too great. He deserves your gift more  
than I do."  
  
"You're not listening!" Suzaku told her, "Rebirth is a delicate thing.  
You could be reborn, because your heart and mind were ready for it. Indeed,  
even before you died, you cast off all that you knew in search of something  
different. Vell was happy with his life, especially once you entered into it.  
I can't give him new breath, when he is content with his old, expired life. He  
cannot be reborn like you were."  
  
"Then what's the point?" Aeka yelled through her tears, "If there's  
nothing you can do, then why did you even come? Do you enjoy watching me  
suffer? Is pain such great entertainment that you bring me back, just to  
prolong it?" Suzaku stepped up to her, his long legs closing the distance  
between them in two quick strides.  
  
*Slap!*  
  
Aeka pulled her hand away from Derai's and felt the cheek Suzaku had  
struck. Derai rose angrily, glaring at the god. Suzaku met his gaze without  
flinching, his bird-like features angry.  
  
"Do not think to contest wills with me, Servant," Suzaku growled. His red  
eyes flared, and Derai was knocked away by an unseen force. He landed at the  
foot of the stairs with a loud 'thud.'  
  
"And you," he turned to Aeka, "You are trying my patience. If you care  
about that boy, then pay attention. Vell cannot be reborn, but he can be  
revived."  
  
Aeka felt hope surge in her heart. She fought it. Hope only lead to  
pain. Three times now, she thought she had found happiness. And three times it  
was ripped away from her, each time more painful than the last. She couldn't  
afford to let her heart be broken again. But... if it could bring back Vell...  
  
She looked up at Suzaku, her heart in her eyes. "Tell me," she said  
tentatively, "Tell me how I can save him."  
  
"Do you know who Vell is? He's more than the bastard product of an  
unsatisfied wife. He's more than a Rat. He is the chosen vessel of the Lord of  
Fire, Vallo."  
  
"Then he can bring himself to life," Aeka half said, half asked, "Like  
Tsunami did?"  
  
"No," Suzaku said, "Tsunami is the Goddess of Life and Water. Vallo's  
realm of influence is limited to fire, passion, and justice. His powers can  
take lives, and they can save lives, but restoring life is beyond their reach."  
  
Aeka raised a hand to her head. Everything he said was a puzzle. Aeka  
was not ready to handle this on top of everything else.  
  
"Please," she said, "spare me your riddles. If Vell can be saved, *tell*  
me. Just stop toying with me."  
  
"Very well," he told her, "For you, I shall be blunt. Vallo was slain in  
the Divine Wars, as were all the gods. However, before he left, he took a part  
of his soul, and placed it in the hearts of his most faithful Servants, to  
become manifest when the time was right. With Vallo's soul, we can reincarnate  
Vallo within Vell's body, resurrecting him in the same way Sasami was. Isn't  
that right, Sasami?"  
  
There was a collective gasp as Sasami stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Sasami!" Akito said, "What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"  
  
"There is no danger," she assured her brother, "The only living beings on  
this ship are in this room. Regardless, I have to be here. There is something  
that only I can do." She stepped up to Derai's unconscious form. She touched  
him, and he woke. He blinked at her in confusion, before getting to his feet.  
  
"Sasami?" he asked, still in a daze, "What's goi'n on?"  
  
Sasami addressed the Trenan with a serious tone. "Derai, I need to ask  
you to do something. Something you have been told never to do. I need you to  
take off the glove on your left hand."  
  
Derai stared at her. "Do ye realize what yer askin' me?"  
  
Sasami nodded. "I do. I know more about it than you yourself do. You  
have done a great service to you Lord, Derai, but that service is at an end now.  
Your next task will be much simpler, but just as important."  
  
Derai looked down at the leather glove that covered his left arm. "When I  
was just a wee lad, the Grand Knight told me that I must ne'er take off this  
glove. All my life, I have kept it on, and wondered why. I have always  
wondered what could be so important about m' left hand, that I must keep it  
covered at all times. I ne'er took it off, though, 'cause I gave the Grand  
Knight m' word. But if ye're asking me, Sasami..." Derai pulled the glove off  
of his arm. Everyone gasped in amazement.  
  
His left arm was burning.  
  
From his elbow to his fingertips, Derai's left arm was covered in the blue  
fire that symbolized Vallo's divine might. It burned with such an intensity,  
that everyone there had to shield their eyes, and the entire room was filled  
with heat. Derai didn't seem to notice the brightness or the heat. He just  
stared at his burning arm.  
  
"That is the manifestation of Vallo's spirit," Sasami told him, "Now, go  
to my sister, and place your hand on the child's wound."  
  
Derai swallowed nervously, before he began to climb the stairs once more.  
Aeka stared at him as he approached. Derai looked into those eyes, brimming  
with sadness. From what he had heard, Aeka had recently been dealt several hard  
blows, and from the look in her eyes, she was inches away from shattering.  
  
Derai knelt in the blood by her side. Aeka trembled nervously as he  
reached his burning hand for Vell. He wrapped his right arm around her  
shoulders to steady them both, and placed his hand over the wound in Vell's  
heart.  
  
The blood on the platform ignited in blue flames. The fire followed the  
trail of blood down the stairs. Even the bloodstains on Derai's back and Aeka's  
dress began to burn. Derai gritted his teeth against the pain.  
  
"Vallo, guide me," he whispered, "Vallo, teach me. Vallo, love me. An' I  
shall serve thee forever." Over and over he whispered this prayer, drawing  
strength from it.  
  
Aeka was silent. If she even felt the flames that enveloped her, she  
didn't show it.  
  
"After you," Sasami said to Suzaku. Suzaku nodded, and knelt down by a  
pool of the burning blood at his feet.  
  
"Vallo's fire," he intoned, "is the fire of passion and justice. It burns  
devotion into the hearts of lovers, faith into the hearts of the righteous, and  
fear into the hearts of the wicked. My fire is the fire of life. It ignites  
the tiny soul beneath the mother's heart. I offer you life anew. Shadows still  
flicker in the Halls of the Divine. Return to us, join your fire with mine and  
we shall burn away these shadows as father and son!" As he finished his prayer,  
he thrust his hand into the fire. Golden and scarlet fire leapt up to join the  
blue flames.  
  
Sasami stepped forward, and raised a hand, palm facing upwards. "Heaven  
to Ocean, Ocean to Earth, Earth back to Heaven. My sister offers you her tears,  
the gift of Ocean. Your Servant offers you his flesh, the gift of Earth. I  
offer you my heart, the gift of Heaven. Accept our gifts, return to us. Return  
to the ones who love you." As she spoke, a blue light appeared above her  
upturned hand, and began to grow.  
  
She lifted the light up to her face, and blew it gently away from her. It  
drifted slowly up the stairs, towards Aeka and Vell. It floated through Derai's  
hand, and into Vell's chest.  
  
Vell's back arched as he gasped for breath. Aeka burst into tears again,  
but this time, they were tears of joy. She held him tightly to her, swearing in  
between sobs that she'd never let him go.  
  
She didn't notice the strange man that stood beside her. He was tall,  
even taller than Derai. He wore no shirt, just a pair of trousers, and a black  
leather apron that covered his chest and legs. It was the simple garb of a  
blacksmith, but the man who wore it was no mere smith.  
  
"You make me proud, Derai," the god, Vallo, said, "You are the greatest of  
my Servants."  
  
Derai hung his head, "Ye give me too much credit, m'Lord. There are  
others greater than I could ever hope t' be."  
  
Vallo merely laughed. A deep, resounding laugh that echoed off the walls.  
"I won't deny that you have let me down at points. You let your anger cloud  
your judgment, but even now you are recovering. Your heart is strong, Derai,  
and I know that no matter what happens, you will never waver from my side. It  
is your strong heart that makes me proud. And that is why you were chosen to  
carry my spirit until I could be reborn. Now, Derai, I have another task I  
would lay on your shoulders."  
  
Derai looked up into the sapphire eyes of his god. "Anything, m'Lord. My  
life is yours."  
  
"In time, Vell and I shall become one." The god looked over to where Aeka  
was still hugging Vell tightly, oblivious to everything around her, even the god  
that stood next to her. "Until then, I entrust his welfare to you. I want you  
to look after him."  
  
Derai nodded. Vallo turned and descended the stairs to kneel in front of  
Sasami. Even on one knee, he towered over the young princess. He placed his  
hands on her shoulders and leaned close.  
  
"Thank you, Tsunami," he whispered.  
  
Then he kissed her.  
  
Sasami blushed as emotions overwhelmed her. And with the emotions came  
memories. Places she had been, things she had done. She saw her brothers and  
sisters lined across the Hall of the Divine. She saw Tsunami. She saw herself.  
  
~At last you understand,~ Tsunami's voice echoed faintly in her head, ~You  
finally understand. Now we are truly one.~  
  
"Good bye, Tsunami," Vallo whispered to her. Suddenly, as if caught in a  
whirlpool, the flames began to spin. Vallo bowed, and he and the flames flew  
into Vell's body.  
  
"Good bye, Vallo," Sasami whispered back.  
  
"Is it just me," Toshio said suddenly, "Or are the three of us just excess  
baggage?"  
  
"Well," Akito said, "I came to help my sister. And it appears she's all  
right now, but I can't really claim credit for any of it."  
  
Tenchi nodded in agreement. "We came all this way, and we didn't do  
anything."  
  
"Sucks, don't it?" Toshio laughed. Still smiling, he turned to the  
blue-haired princess. "Hey - Sasami, right? What was up with that kiss?"  
  
Sasami suddenly found the floor very interesting. She could feel her  
cheeks get hot as the blood rushed to her face. "It's only natural," she said,  
timidly, "For a man to greet his wife with a kiss."  
  
"What?!" the three men exclaimed in unison.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on my sister!" Sasami said quickly, darting up the  
stairs. She found Aeka laying on the floor, her hands wrapped protectively  
around Vell. Her dress was white again, no trace of the blood that had stained  
it.  
  
Derai motioned for her to be quiet, as he picked up the sleeping princess.  
Aeka turned and rested her head on the Trenan's massive chest. Vell woke up for  
a moment, and looked around with sleepy eyes until he saw Aeka's face next to  
him.  
  
"Ka Sha," he murmured drowsily, as he wrapped his arms around Aeka's neck  
and went back to sleep. Derai smiled as he carried the two of them down the  
stairs.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well I hope you liked "A Heart Still Beats" Remember, C&C is the food and drink  
of fan fic writers, so please email me at bkuhn@ucsd.edu Even if it's just to  
say "you rule" or "you suck" I'd like to know.  
  
I'd also like to tell my readers that I'm taking a small break from "To Love and  
To Hate" to work on some other projects, but I will return to continue this  
story.  



	5. Endurance

Disclaimer: All of these  
characters are mine. They were my idea and AIC and Pioneer are using  
them without my permission! Oh wait a minute, that's backwards.  
I have absolutely no claim to these characters, although all characters  
introduced within this series are my own creations. Oh, and go ahead  
try and sue me! It won't work, because I don't have any money!!!  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Um, on second thought, if it's all the same, I'd   
rather not be sued. It's not like I'm making any money off of this.  
  
A couple of quick notes. First of all, for older readers, on 4/16/01,  
I did an update. I never liked the way I introduced Derai, and I   
finally managed to fix it. So if you haven't already, you should   
probably go re-read the end of chapter 2, which is the only big change,  
otherwise, the first scene isn't going to make any sense. Chapters  
3 and 4 were changed only slightly to keep continuity straight,  
and you won't miss anything if you don't read them.  
  
Secondly, I forgot to thank Lita, Lesell, Criks, and MarvelBoy (a.k.a.  
Kyoi Adidas) for letting me use their names for some of the background  
characters.  
  
I'd also like to thank Big D, Battousai Kawaii, Drakstern, J`than,  
Jocko, Kyokki, Little Masa-ouki, Rowdoser, and Zel-ouki, my prereaders.  
Despite that list, I was able to find very few still around to look at  
the final version, so any suggestions for improvement will be very much  
appreciated.  
  
Send comments and criticism to bkuhn@ucsd.edu  
  
Last Chapter: When Kiyone receives an alert of the Yukinojo's   
destruction, Tenchi and the gang rush off to the rescue. Meanwhile,  
Aeka dreams of gods and goddesses, and wakes to find herself on the   
Jeweled Heart, an ancient ship floating outside the Forbidden Zone.  
Her saviors are the Rats, outcasts of the galaxy that inhabit the   
Heart. Among these poor souls are Je'ko and his brother Vell, children  
of one of Aeka's old friends.   
  
Aeka starts to find a home here, when Vell is abducted for unknown  
reasons. The Yagami shows up just in time to help the Rats rescue  
Vell, but they are too late. Orachi Kuroki, the man behind the   
kidnapping, discovers that Vell is not the child he was looking for,  
and kills him. Vell's dying scream for Aeka triggers an unexpected  
response. Aeka summons FIVE Light Hawk Wings, and rips through the   
ship.  
  
As Aeka sings her grief over Vell's body, the others watch in silence.  
Nobody knows what to say or do, except for Derai. He alone knows the  
pain of losing a child, and he plays a funeral dirge for Vell. When  
Aeka and Derai's song finishes, Suzaku emerges, and reveals that Vell  
is the reincarnation of Vallo. With his and Sasami's help, the soul  
of Vallo, which lay hidden in Derai's arm, is restored to Vell's body,  
and both god and child are reborn.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi Muyo!  
To Love and to Hate  
by Brook Kuhn  
  
Episode 5:  
Enduring  
  
"Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's  
a damn cold night, Trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by  
the hand, take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I'm...  
I'm with you."  
- "I'm with You" Avril Lavigne  
  
  
"Bye!" Kanako called out to Nobuyuki as she ran out the door.  
  
"Don't stay out too late!" Nobuyuki yelled after her, before returning  
to the painting he was working on. It was based off of the sketch  
he had made three weeks ago, and he was hoping to have it finished  
before Tenchi and the others returned. Wryly, he noted that the only  
one in the painting who was still around was Katsuhito.  
  
It had been a rather odd week. In the last three years, Nobuyuki  
had gotten accustomed to the rather large household, and now that it   
was just Kanako and him, the house seemed very much empty. Not that  
he really minded, though. It was a nice change of pace, and Kanako  
was a nice girl, when she wasn't complaining, at least. Nobuyuki  
had always wanted a daughter.  
  
The sound of the front door opening distracted him from his thoughts.  
  
"That was quick," he said, coming down the stairs, "Did you forget..."  
He trailed off. The figure standing in the doorway wasn't Kanako.  
It was an ugly, twisted looking creature, with pale gray skin, and   
evil, yellow eyes. Judging from the broken claws on his right arm,   
Nobuyuki could only guess that this was the assassin, B'ganarr,  
that had come after Tenchi.  
  
He turned to run, but the creature was far too fast. Nobuyuki could  
feel the sheared bits of metal pressing against the back of his neck  
as the assassin grabbed him by the collar. He threw Nobuyuki with   
great force into one of the chairs, and bent over him, his flat, ugly  
face right in front of Nobuyuki's.  
  
"Tell me, mammal," he hissed, its warm, putrid breath washing over   
Nobuyuki's face, "Where are the membersss of the royal family?"   
Nobuyuki was too scared to answer. "Tell me!" he yelled.  
  
"I-I don't know," Nobuyuki exclaimed, "Aeka ran off, and everyone  
went after her. I'm the only one here!"  
  
B'ganarr backhanded Nobuyuki across the face, the tips of his claws  
leaving tiny cuts on his face. "You mammalsss and your filthy   
untruthsss. The princsse would not allow it. He isss sssmarter  
than that. Who hasss he left behind?"  
  
"No one!" Nobuyuki cried out, "I swear!"  
  
The Velgrin was silent for a moment. "Wasss it Sssasssami?"  
It took Nobuyuki a second to realize he had said Sasami's name and not  
merely hissed.  
  
"Yes!" Nobuyuki said, thinking quickly, "He left her behind, but she   
snuck on after him! So they're all gone!"  
  
"Are you unable to ssspeak without lying?" he asked, angrily.  
  
"It's the truth! She left!"  
  
"But there isss another one here, isss there not?"  
  
"No," Nobuyuki told him, "There isn't." For a moment, there was   
absolute silence. Then Nobuyuki screamed as B'ganarr's claws drove  
through his shoulder.  
  
"Do not LIE to me, mammal!" he hissed, "If you lie again, I will cut   
out your tongue, underssstood?" Sweating, Nobuyuki nodded, afraid  
to speak. "Now, who elssse isss here?" But Nobuyuki didn't answer.  
"Ssstuborn, aren't you?"  
  
The Velgrin stepped back and looked at him. "It doesss not matter,"  
he hissed, "You mammalsss are ssso easssy to read." He studied   
Nobuyuki for a moment. "It isss the other girl, isssn't it? The   
othersss are ssstrong. You would not worry ssso much about them."  
Nobuyuki pressed as far back against the now bloody chair, as the   
assassin leapt up to him again. "Where isss she?" he demanded.  
  
"Like I'm going to tell you!" Nobuyuki said, trying to put as much   
courage as he had, which unfortunately wasn't very much, into his   
voice.  
  
"Oh, you WILL tell me," B'ganarr said with a grin that made Nobuyuki's  
blood freeze, "I will enjoy making you tell me." He brought his left  
hand up to Nobuyuki's face, the claws lightly touching his cheek.   
Nobuyuki screamed as energy ran down the claws and into his body.  
  
After a minute, an incredibly long, painful minute, he pulled his claws  
away. "Where isss she?" B'ganarr demanded. Nobuyuki gasped for   
breath. It felt as if his lungs were on fire. B'ganarr scowled at   
him, and lifted his hand again.  
  
"I'll talk!" Nobuyuki coughed, tears flowing down his cheeks, "She's...  
she's out with a friend. They're at the karaoke bar."  
  
"Ssso, you can tell the truth, after all," the assassin smiled.  
  
"What... What are you going to with me?" Nobuyuki asked.  
  
"It would be beneath me to wassste my time killing one asss pathetic  
asss you," he hissed, "Besssidesss, I have a messssage for you to   
deliver to Palfin." He grabbed Nobuyuki's right arm, and pulled it   
away from his body. Nobuyuki closed his eyes in expectation of what  
was to come. He felt a sharp pain in his wrist, then a strange   
numbness. When he opened his eyes, B'ganarr had gone. He turned to   
look at his hand, but it wasn't there. His arm ended in a bloody stump  
at the wrist.  
  
With the imminent threat gone, Nobuyuki began to realize what he had   
done: he had sold Kanako out. That monster was heading for her, and it  
was all his fault. He felt disgusted with himself. He wanted to curl  
up and die, but there was something he had to do first.  
  
Staggering from the loss of blood, Nobuyuki managed to make his way to  
the phone. It was awkward, with only one hand, but he had to hurry.  
  
"Come on," he gasped, as the phone rang, "Pick up!"  
  
"Hello?" Katsuhito's voice came over the phone.  
  
"Father! Bigenar, or whatever his name is... he's after Kanako...  
at the karaoke bar... you gotta stop him!" There was no response,  
but Nobuyuki heard the sound of the phone hitting the floor, and he had  
to hope that Katsuhito was on his way.  
  
Panting for breath, he hung up the phone, then picked it up again and  
hit the emergency speed dial.  
  
"Hello?" the operator on the phone said, but it was too late. His   
strength had run out.  
  
  
***  
  
"Give a reason for life," Kanako and Hitomi sang, "Todoketai!"  
The crowd burst into applause. Hitomi blushed. She didn't really  
like all that attention.  
  
Kanako loved it. These people weren't just being polite. They didn't  
know she was a princess. They cheered because they liked her singing.  
Having spent her entire life surrounded by sycophants who only cared  
about her title, this was a new sensation for her. She wanted more.  
  
She pulled on Hitomi's sleeve. "Let's sign up for another song!" she  
said eagerly.  
  
"You really like singing, don't you?" Hitomi smiled.  
  
"Yeah!" the young princess nodded, "Let's..." She trailed off. Her   
brother was making his way through the crowds towards them. "Yosho?  
What are you doing here? Don't tell me you like to sing, too." She   
smiled at him. He didn't return it.  
  
"We have to go," he told her. He grabbed her arm and started pulling  
her towards the exit. "Now!"  
  
"No way!" Kanako said, pulling out of his grip. "I just got here!"  
  
"Kanako," Yosho said softly, tapping the bracelet on her arm, "You   
can't stay here." That bracelet was her key. Like Aeka's crown, it   
amplified her powers and connected her to her tree in the nursery  
on Jurai. Kanako got the hint.  
  
Hitomi was still in the dark. "Um... what's going on?"  
  
Yosho turned to look at her. "You should come with us, Hitomi.   
There's no time to explain right now." He pulled the two girls out of  
the bar to the street. Kanako climbed into her brother's car, and   
Hitomi, very confused by this point, followed. Yosho was about to get  
in, when he stopped staring at something in the dark alley across the  
street. A moment passed, and he sat down and they drove off.  
  
***  
  
2nd Day, 9th Month, 9368 G.S.  
  
Well, I'm back on the Jeweled Heart. It's hard to believe yesterday  
was real, and not some strange nightmare. I can't believe I almost  
lost Vell. The entire thing has made me a nervous wreck. Even while  
I'm writing this, I can't go five seconds without checking to make sure  
he's still there. I don't know what I would have done if Tsunami  
and Suzaku hadn't been there.  
  
It's surprising how close I've gotten to him in such a short amount  
of time. It's almost as if he was what I was searching for my entire  
life. Maybe I can make it up to Criks by taking care of her son. Or   
perhaps she's already forgiven me, and this is her way of telling  
me.  
  
I haven't spoken to anyone yet. They probably think I'm still asleep.  
There will be so many questions asked. Questions I don't know the   
answer to myself. I have questions to ask myself, but I'm in no hurry.  
I don't think I'm ready to face him again, but I'm not sure I can avoid  
it now.  
  
  
Aeka put the pen down, and slipped the journal into a drawer in the   
desk.  
  
"Ka Sha?" Vell murmured, turning restlessly in his sleep, "Ka Sha!"  
Aeka frowned. He had been fitful all night, and he kept calling out   
'Ka Sha.' Aeka didn't know what it meant, but it sounded similar  
to the terms he used for Je'ko, and Dr. Balin.  
  
"Shhh," Aeka whispered, laying a hand on Vell's shoulder. He calmed  
down immediately. "It's okay," she told the sleeping child, "I'm here,  
Vell. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Vell latched tightly onto Aeka's arm. "Ka Sha," he said, calmly,  
this time. Aeka smiled, placing her other arm around Vell.  
  
***  
  
Katsuhito pulled up in front of the Masaki's house as the police were  
getting ready to leave. He spoke briefly with one of the officers.  
The police left, and Katsuhito hastily lead the girls inside.  
  
"What's going on?" Hitomi asked, for the hundredth time that night,  
"Why are..." she trailed off as she saw the living room. Her eyes   
focused on the chair with heavy bloodstains on it.  
  
"By Tsunami's tit," Kanako cried out, grabbing her brother's arm for   
support, "Is Nobuyuki..." she couldn't finish the question.  
  
No," Katsuhito told her. "I spoke with the police officer said he's  
been taken to the hospital. He's hurt, but he'll be okay." He turned  
to look at Hitomi. "I think you need to explain to your friend what's  
happening."  
  
Kanako nodded glumly, and turned to face her friend. Hitomi just   
stared at her.  
  
"Hitomi..." Kanako began.  
  
"What's going on?!" Hitomi practically shrieked. Truth be told, Hitomi  
was the type of person who usually fainted at the sight of blood, and  
the only thing that had kept her conscious this long was a pressing  
need for an explanation.  
  
"Hitomi..." Kanako started again, "We're friends, right? If I tell you  
a secret, you won't tell anyone, would you?" Kanako swallowed   
nervously. Hitomi was her friend, her only friend. Kanako knew that  
Hitomi spent time with her because they were friends, as Hitomi simply  
didn't know that she was with a princess. But it was a double edged  
sword; if Hitomi left, Kanako couldn't order her to return, not without  
destroying everything they had together.  
  
"Kanako, just tell me what's happening," the young girl pleaded.  
  
"I... I... I'm not from this world," she finally blurted out, "I'm a   
princess, from a planet called Jurai." She looked around at the bloody  
living room. "And as far as I can tell, someone came and tortured  
Nobuyuki to find out where I was."  
  
"Oh," Hitomi said, in a distant voice, "Is that all?" And she   
proceeded to faint.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi attracted many stares as he walked down the hallways of the   
Jeweled Heart. Part of it may have been the fact that he was a Juraian  
Prince, or perhaps they recognized him from the stories Aeka had told.  
The most likely reason, however, was because he was talking to himself.  
  
"Aeka, I'm sorry about what happened... No, I shouldn't start off with  
something so depressing. Hi, Aeka, how have you been?... Ugh, that's  
just corny." At this point, he realized he had no idea where on the   
ship Aeka was. Or where he was, either, for that matter.  
  
A group of men came by, hauling various pieces of machinery. He   
recognized the one in front to be Daeroth, who had led the Rats in the  
battle last night. "Um... excuse me," he said, embarrassedly  
as they came up to him, "Do you know where I could find Princess  
Aeka?"  
  
"Hold up guys!" Daeroth yelled out. Tenchi was rather impressed  
by his ability to keep the cigar stub in his mouth while he did this.  
"Aeka?" he asked, "Hey, Daerta! Take his highness to Aeka's room."  
  
"But father!" a young man, about thirteen years old, Tenchi guessed,  
in the middle of the procession protested, "We've got more important  
things to take care of." Tenchi was surprised to hear that these two  
were related; it seemed like they had nothing in common. Daeroth  
was a large man with hardened skin, and dark, wiry hair pulled back in  
his ponytail, while Daerta was much smaller, with a light complexion,  
and tawny hair, cropped off at about chin level.  
  
Daeroth put down the equipment he had been carrying, and walked over  
to his son. They started talking, although Tenchi couldn't hear what  
they were saying. Finally, Daeroth struck his son on the back of the  
head. Daerta gave the mechanic an angry glare, but he stormed over to  
Tenchi.  
  
"This way, Your Highness," he said in a neutral tone. He started  
down a hallway, not even bothering to check if Tenchi was following  
him. They went down the hallways in complete silence, which Tenchi  
found rather uncomfortable.  
  
"So you're name's Daerta?" he said, trying to pick up a conversation.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness," Daerta replied simply.  
  
"Rather similar to your father's name, isn't it?" Tenchi commented.  
  
Daerta didn't turn to look at Tenchi. "My father is Daeroth, my mother  
was Shenta. So I'm Daerta. It's how Pottidan names work."  
  
"It's... interesting," Tenchi said.  
  
"It's practical," was Daerta's response, "When children're born, you   
don't know nothin' about 'em. How're you s'posed to name something  
you don't know. The only thing you DO know is the mother and the   
father, so you name 'em after that."  
  
"Makes sense," Tenchi agreed.  
  
Daerta suddenly turned down a side passage. "This way, Your Highness."  
  
Tenchi had to run to catch up with the Pottidan. "You can just call  
me Tenchi, if you want."  
  
"I'd rather not, Your Highness." The next few minutes passed in   
silence.  
  
"Do you like working with your father?" Tenchi said, making another  
stab at conversation.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Tenchi shrugged. "I don't know. I thought maybe he's extra hard on   
you at times or something, because you're his son."  
  
Daerta stiffened. "Aeka's room is down that hall," he said, coldly,  
much more so than before, "Just take a right at that garden, her's is   
the third room on the right. With your permission, Your Highness,  
I have things to attend to."  
  
Tenchi blinked in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?" Daerta  
didn't answer. "I'm sorry if my comment about working with your father  
offended you. I don't have much experience with people off of Earth."  
Still no response. "Daerta, I know you don't like me, but tell me   
what's wrong."  
  
"Whaddaya think is wrong?" Daerta snapped, turning to face Tenchi.  
Tenchi could see tears in her eyes. He did a double-take. HER eyes?  
Now that he really looked at her, it seemed obvious. It showed in her  
eyes and cheeks, and he could just barely make out her bust through  
her thick shirt.  
  
Daerta saw him stare at her, and suddenly realized what she had done.  
"I'm sorry, Your Highness," she said, "I didn't mean to yell." She   
turned and ran off down the hallway.  
  
"Great going, Tenchi," he muttered to himself, "You really have a knack  
for making girls cry, don't you?" He sighed and started heading down  
the corridor Daerta had pointed out to him. He turned at the garden,  
and saw Derai, sitting against the wall, right before the third room  
on the right. What really got Tenchi's attention was the large, black  
wolf that lay with its front paws and head resting on the Servant's  
leg.  
  
They both appeared to be asleep, so Tenchi started to softly step past  
them. He hadn't taken more than one step, however, when the wolf   
growled.  
  
"Nice doggy," Tenchi said, nervously, edging around the far wall.  
  
"Aeka doesn'a want t' see ye," Derai said, not opening his eyes.  
  
Tenchi's blood ran cold at the sound of those words. "What?" Tenchi  
asked.  
  
"I said, she doesn'a want t' see ye," Derai repeated.  
  
Tenchi blinked in disbelief. Was she still that upset? It had been  
an entire month. "She said that?"  
  
"No," Derai said, "Blaze picked it up from her."  
  
"Your dog?" Tenchi asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously.  
  
Derai lay a hand on the wolf's head. "Blaze here's an empath," he   
explained, "He kin feel other people's emotions. An' right now, he   
doesn'a think ye should see th' princess jus' yet."  
  
"But I have to talk to her," Tenchi protested.  
  
"She's not goin' anywhere jus' now, ye know? She's been through a lot.  
Give th' lass some time t' recover from all this, 'fore ye dump e'en  
more on her."  
  
He couldn't believe this. "Look, I have the right to see her."  
  
"Ye want t' challenge me, then?" Derai asked. He slowly stood up,   
picking his sword off the ground next to him as he did. He stood in   
front of Tenchi, towering over him.  
  
Blaze watched this curiously for a minute, then yawned and lay back   
down. Tenchi and Derai both looked at him, then at each other, and   
then they started to laugh.  
  
"Sorry," they said simultaneously. There was a quiet pause.  
  
"Look, Tenchi," Derai said, "I know ye want t' see her, but don'a rush  
things. When she's ready, she'll come t' ye."  
  
Tenchi sighed. "All right, I guess." He started down the hallway,  
but stopped shortly. "If she asks for me, get me right away, all   
right?" Derai nodded, and Tenchi continued past the garden and out of  
sight.  
  
"Is someone there?" a voice called out. Aeka poked her head out the   
door and looked around until she saw the Trenan. Her throat caught,  
suddenly. This was HIM! This man was the one who had dispelled  
Yosho's illusion, initiating her exodus. He had comforted her when   
Vell was dead, reaching out to her when she felt so alone. And it was  
it was he who had brought Vallo's spirit to resurrect Vell. She fell  
to her knees, bowing deeply to him, deeper than she had ever bowed   
before.  
  
Derai took a step back, caught off guard by such a reaction.   
"Wh-what's this, lass? Ye shouldn'a be bowin' t' me." He took her   
hand and lifted her back to her feet.  
  
"I should," Aeka insisted, not daring to meet his face. There were   
tears in her eyes, but she made no move to wipe them away. "You've  
done so much for me, and I don't even know your name."  
  
"If it helps, th' name's Derai, Derai Palfin," he said, sheepishly,  
"An' I haven'a done anythin' for ye. Lord Vallo commands us t' help  
those who be needin' us. I didn'a do anythin' special."  
  
"You gave me truth, comfort, and hope," she told him. There was a   
long, awkward pause.  
  
"I'll be goin' then," Derai said, finally, "Good luck, princess."  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Masaki? Good, you're awake."  
  
Nobuyuki smiled at the cute nurse. At least there was one nice thing  
about being in the hospital.  
  
"Um..." she said nervously, "There's a police man here to see you. He  
says he wants to ask you some questions about the attack."  
  
Nobuyuki grimaced. So far, whenever a question about his odd injuries  
had come up, he had managed to change the subject. The doctors were  
too nice to press the issue as long as he was healing up fine. He knew  
the police wouldn't be so easy to evade.  
  
But what could he tell them? An alien assassin interrogated  
him for the location of an Imperial princess? He doubted they'd buy   
that. He had been trying to come up with some plausible story, but how  
do you explain someone coming to a remote house to stab, electrocute,  
and cut the hand off of an architect.  
  
He frowned as he looked at the bandaged stump at the end of his right  
arm. How was he supposed to be an architect without his right hand?  
  
"Um... Mr. Masaki?" the nurse asked, shaking Nobuyuki from his   
thoughts.  
  
"Oh, right," he said, "Yeah, send him in." He sighed. He might as   
well get this over with. The nurse quickly left, and a police officer  
entered the room.  
  
"Mr. Masaki," he said, holding up his badge, "I'm Officer Saito, of the  
Kurashiki police department. I'd like to ask you a few questions  
about last night."  
  
"All right," Nobuyuki replied, cautiously.  
  
"Rather unusual attack," Saito commented, "Any idea why you were   
targeted?"  
  
"No," Nobuyuki said quickly.  
  
The officer looked at him for a moment, before writing something  
down on his notepad. "I see. You've never encountered your attacker  
prior to that evening?"  
  
"That's enough, Officer," a female voice said from behind him, "I'll  
take it from here." A woman in a dark suit stood in the doorway.  
  
"And you are?" he asked.  
  
"Agent Umi," she told him, showing her badge to both him and Nobuyuki,  
"From the Special Defense Force. I'll take over this investigation  
now. You can leave."  
  
The officer looked warily at the badge. "Why is the SDF concerned  
with a random attack?" he asked.  
  
"I'm afraid that information is classified," she said, returning  
her badge to her breast pocket, "I'd like to speak to Mr. Masaki alone,  
now." The police man glared at her, but he left the room. Agent Umi  
waited until he was a good distance away before she closed the door and  
turned to Nobuyuki. "I think you'd be a little more interested  
in THIS badge," she said, drawing what looked like a thick pen out of   
her pocket. She pressed the top of it, and a clear screen slid out.  
It flickered once before an image appeared on it. The letters 'S.I.S.'  
were printed largely at the top, and in the corner was a picture of the  
woman who stood before him. "Juraian Secret Intelligence Service,"  
she explained, "I just have a couple of quick questions to ask, and   
I'll let you get back to your rest."  
  
"All right," Nobuyuki nodded.  
  
"What the hell happened?" she asked. This caught Nobuyuki off guard.  
He had been expecting her to be all 'by the book,' like she had been  
before, but apparently that was an act for the officer.  
  
"Um..." Nobuyuki thought about how to phrase this. He ultimately  
decided to just spill it. "An assassin came and tortured me for   
Kanako's location."  
  
Umi's eyes went wide. "What?"  
  
"Don't worry," Nobuyuki assured her quickly, "I called father and told  
him what happened. They called shortly after I woke up here to tell  
me everything was all right."  
  
Umi raised a hand to her forehead. "Thank Tsunami for small miracles.  
Lady Funaho's still going to chew me out for letting this happened."  
She paused, then looked up at Nobuyuki. "Where are the others?  
  
Nobuyuki took a deep breath and told her about what had happened  
in the last month. She listened quietly, only interrupting once or   
twice to ask a question.  
  
"Great," she said, sitting down on the bed, "Just great. I finally  
get an important assignment, and what happens? I blow it completely."  
  
"Oh, come on," Nobuyuki said reassuringly, "It couldn't be that bad."  
  
Umi didn't seem comforted. "Four out of five heirs are gone, one   
presumably dead, an assassin on the loose, and a collateral attack.  
How could it be worse? I'm doomed. They'll never give me an important  
assignment again! I'll spend the rest of my career monitoring  
mining colonies!"  
  
"Don't worry," he said, forcing a smile, "With all those people on that  
ship, there's nothing to worry about. They could probably win this war  
all by themselves. Kanako will be safe with my father, and..." Umi   
was staring at him through her teary eyes. "And I'm sure Aeka's all   
right, too. She's too tough to just disappear in that Mysterious  
Zone, or whatever it is. It'll all be okay. Really, it will."  
  
She nodded. "Thanks. I'd better go file a report." She stood up,   
straightened her uniform, and marched out of the room. Nobuyuki  
smiled.  
  
***  
  
"Hey!" Ryoko called out, "There you are. I want to talk to you."  
  
The red-haired scientist looked up at her daughter. "So, now you   
actually WANT my advice?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"I don't need advice," Ryoko said, disappearing and reappearing  
next to Washuu, "I need answers."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"What in the universe was that thing Aeka did last night?" the demoness  
demanded, "How could she summon the Light Hawk Wings? What was that  
yellow gem that appeared on her neck? Is it like mine? Are there more  
gems than just my three?"  
  
"You forgot one important question," Washuu said calmly, sitting down  
on a bench and motioning for Ryoko to sit beside her.  
  
She didn't accept the invitation. "What?"  
  
"Where are your gems?"  
  
"I know where my gems are," she snapped, "I've got one on my wrist,  
and the other two are still in the Master..." Ryoko broke off as the  
realization struck her. The Master Key was gone. Tenchi had destroyed  
it. There was a long pause before she finally asked, "Where ARE my   
gems?"  
  
Washuu shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are my   
daughter," she said, "It's been a full month, and you've just realized  
that two of the gems are missing."  
  
"So where are they?" Ryoko asked, curtly.  
  
"Damned if I know," the scientist replied, "I've been looking, but   
without much success. There have been some faint traces back on Earth,  
but that could just be residue from the 700 years they've been there.  
We might have found one of them last night."  
  
"It couldn't be," Ryoko insisted.  
  
"Why not?" Washuu asked.  
  
"It's the wrong color," Ryoko replied.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Ryoko thought for a moment. "How could it have gotten all the way out  
here? And the powers don't match up right. The gems really just allow  
me to focus my energy techniques, and supply me with an endless energy  
supply. A gem needs something to enhance. If it's by itself it's   
worthless."  
  
Washuu looked up at her daughter. "Good, you're starting to sound like  
a scientist. Maybe there's hope for you yet. Go on."  
  
Ryoko gave Washuu a confused look. Was that actually praise from the  
enigmatic scientist? She dragged her mind back to the current   
discussion. "It would be one thing if Aeka was using stronger blasts  
and shields. If she had a gem with her, she could probably produce  
a shield as strong as a Light Hawk Wing. But all those electrical  
attacks, and the Light Hawk Wings... she definitely didn't have those  
before, and if that gem's anything like mine, it just wouldn't give her  
that kind of stuff."  
  
"Very good, Ryoko," Washuu said, "So either the gem is supplying  
Aeka with new abilities, or she's getting them somewhere else."  
  
"The last one, more likely," Ryoko said absently, as she continued  
to ponder the mysterious yellow gem. Finally, she sighed, and turned  
back to Washuu. "I don't have any more answers," she admitted.  
  
"A good scientist needs questions just as much as answers," Washuu  
told her, "What questions does this gem raise?"  
  
"Where did she get those powers for starters," Ryoko said.  
  
"Forget that for now," Washuu suggested, "It's an unknown factor,  
and until we can run some tests on Aeka, anything we come up with about  
those powers will only be conjecture. Let's assume that they're not   
connected to the gem for now, just to keep things simple."  
  
"All right," Ryoko replied, "Now what?"  
  
Washuu smiled at her. "Now ask some questions."  
  
"Okay, questions," Ryoko said, pacing back and forth, "Ignoring  
the powers, that gem might be like mine. It might even be mine."  
  
"Those aren't questions, little Ryoko," Washuu pointed out with an   
impish grin.  
  
"Sorry!" Ryoko snapped, "Okay, how could one of my gems gotten here?  
Why did it change colors? Why didn't it appear on Aeka until just now?  
Why Aeka in the first place? If it was going to go to someone, why not  
go to Tenchi, he was closer, or it could have returned to me. Why   
would MY gem go to Aeka? Is it even my gem? Are any of them mine to   
begin with?"  
  
"Good, good," Washuu said, "Now that we have some questions, we can try  
to answer them. Let's start with your first one: how could one of your  
gems get here?"  
  
Ryoko was silent for a moment. "Maybe it teleported here."  
  
"How?" Washuu asked.  
  
"I don't know!" she screamed at the child-like figure. Washuu merely  
sat there, watching Ryoko expectantly. "All right, all right. Maybe  
it picked it up from me. I've teleported with them lots of times.  
Maybe it can record techniques or something."  
  
"Interesting theory," Washuu commented, "To be honest, I never thought  
of that. We'll have to run some tests on that later. For now, let's  
move on. Why would it change colors?"  
  
"I don't know," Ryoko admitted, sullenly.  
  
"Why did it just show up?" Washuu asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why did it choose Aeka?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Why didn't it return to you?"  
  
"You're the scientist!" Ryoko yelled, "You tell me!"  
  
Washuu frowned. "You were doing well, Ryoko."  
  
"All I'm doing is guessing!" Ryoko snapped, "How am I supposed to know  
any of this stuff?!"  
  
"I guess I was pushing too hard," Washuu said, "I haven't been able to  
figure out the gems myself, despite the centuries I've spent studying  
them. It wasn't fair of me to expect you to come up with answers  
in a matter of minutes. I'm sorry, Ryoko."  
  
"Your turn," Ryoko said, "I came up with the questions like you wanted,  
now I want the answers."  
  
"I don't know the answers myself," Washuu said softly. It wasn't very  
easy for the self-proclaimed 'greatest scientific mind in the universe'  
to keep admitting there were things she didn't know and hadn't thought  
of. "It's likely that the gem was dormant INSIDE Aeka for some reason  
or another, and came out in response to the high levels of stress she  
was feeling."  
  
"But why would it go to Aeka in the first place?" Ryoko asked. She was  
wondering how stupid it had been to come to Washuu in the first place.  
All the petite scientist had done was make Ryoko start to feel good   
about herself, then make her feel like an idiot.  
  
"Well, she was the last one with the sword before Tenchi," Washuu said,  
"Maybe-"  
  
"Forget it," Ryoko cut her off, "If you can't give me any solid   
answers, then I'm just wasting my time." She lifted off the ground,  
and leaned forward to fly off.  
  
"Ryoko, wait," Washuu said, "I'm sorry. I've always seen a lot of   
potential in you, but you ignore it most of the time. I finally saw   
you start to use your brain, and you were doing really good. I guess  
I got excited. I went too far, and I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Ryoko said, as she started down the corridor.  
  
"I'm going to be running some tests," Washuu called after her fleeing  
daughter, "If you want to help..." Ryoko turned a corner and   
disappeared from sight. "... just drop by." Washuu finished sadly.  
  
She had been close, so close. She had finally taken a step in the   
right direction, but she messed it up. She never could leave well   
enough alone.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes, blinking against the harsh morning light. At   
first, she couldn't figure out where she was, but once she realized  
it, the events of the past night came flooding back.  
  
"Hitomi!" Kanako exclaimed, seeing her friend rouse, "I'm glad you're  
all right."  
  
The brunette blushed slightly. "Y-yes, Your Majesty," she stammered.  
Kanako frowned.  
  
"Don't do this to me, Hitomi," she said, "We're friends, aren't we?   
Nothing's changed."  
  
"But you're... you're a princess!" Hitomi blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, but I was a princess before, you just didn't know that," Kanako  
replied waving a hand. Her tone was dismissive, but inside, her   
stomach was doing flips.  
  
Hitomi fidgeted with her fingers. "I.. I'm not going to ask you why   
you didn't tell me, but you can't expect me to just ignore this!"  
  
"I can ask you to, though, Hitomi," she said earnestly, "These past few  
weeks have been the best in my entire life, and I'm not just saying  
that. You're the only real friend I've ever had, and I don't want to   
lose you just because I'm fifth or sixth in line for the throne!"  
Technically speaking, she was actually fourth in line for the throne,  
right after Sasami. Kanako knew, however, that if things ever got that  
bad, Yosho or Tenchi would probably be called to take the throne before  
she was.  
  
"But Your... err... Kana... Princess..." Hitomi stumbled, unsure of   
what to call the raven-haired girl in front of her.  
  
"Kanako!" she practically shouted, "My... name... is... KANAKO! At the  
Juraian courts, all the girls care about is rank. It's always 'Your  
Majesty,' or 'Your Highness,' or 'Princess.' Even with the girls who  
pretend to be close enough friends to just call me 'Kanako,'...  
I can still hear them saying the titles in their mind. You have no   
idea how great it is to hear you say 'Kanako' and just mean 'Kanako.'"  
  
"I don't know what to say," Hitomi replied, looking up at Kanako.  
Her eyes, however, told Kanako everything she needed to know.  
  
"That's a lie," Kanako smiled, "You're Hitomi, you ALWAYS have   
something to say. I'll bet you've got a million questions you want to  
ask."  
  
Hitomi laughed, and things were suddenly back the way they had been   
before. Kanako wasn't mistaken about Hitomi's questions, and they   
chattered on for an hour, before Katsuhito came in.  
  
"You should have something to eat, Hitomi," he told her, "We wouldn't  
want you to faint again."  
  
"Oh my God!" Hitomi suddenly exclaimed, clapping her hands to her   
mouth, "I didn't come home last night! My parents must be worried  
sick!"  
  
"Don't worry," Katsuhito said, waving a hand dismissively, "I called  
them and told them you would be staying the night."  
  
"That's good for now," Kanako said, "But how are we going to explain  
it when she doesn't go home tonight, or go to school tomorrow."  
  
Hitomi blinked. "Why won't I be going home?" she asked.  
  
"I don't want that B'ganarr guy kidnapping you to get to me," Kanako  
said, "You need to stay here, where it's safe."  
  
"But I can't just abandon school," Hitomi protested.  
  
"Let's handle this one thing at a time," Katsuhito told her, staring  
intently out the window, "For now, we'll tell your parents that Kanako  
fell ill, and you are helping me take care of her."  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kanako asked.  
  
"He's out there, somewhere," her brother replied, "But I can't find   
him."  
  
"He-he-he's still there?" Hitomi asked, nervously.  
  
Katsuhito nodded. "He's waiting for a chance to attack. He wants to   
kill Kanako while the others are still away."  
  
***  
  
Aeka's day had started out quietly enough. Vell had been asleep,  
so she took the time to mend one of his shirts, until Je'ko arrived.  
Other than a bandage wrapped around his head, he looked none the worse  
for his injury last night.  
  
"Oh, Je'ko," Aeka said, looking up from the shirt she was working  
on, "I'm glad to see you've recovered."  
  
"Is he all right?" Je'ko asked quickly, "Grandfather said he-"  
  
"He's just fine, Je'ko," Aeka said calmly. She pointed at Vell, who   
was snoring on her bed.  
  
You could see the tension wash away from the young man's face. "Is it  
true that my brother is... that he's..."  
  
"I believe he is," Aeka said, looking at the slumbering child. Turning  
back to Je'ko, she noticed a strange look on the young man's face.   
There was a pensiveness to it, as if he was going over something  
in his mind. Whatever it was, it suddenly went away, as Vell woke.  
Wordlessly, he climbed out of the bed, rubbing sleepily at his eyes.  
Aeka put down her sewing and lifted the child onto her lap.  
  
"Good morning, Vell," Aeka said, cheerfully, "Did you sleep well?"  
Vell nodded.  
  
"Hey, scamp," Je'ko smiled, sitting down on the now empty bed. He   
reached out a hand and messed up his brother's hair. "I heard you were  
real tough last night." Vell beamed at the complement.  
  
"Aw," an all too familiar voice said, "How sweet." Ryoko appeared  
in the middle of the room, floating just above the floor for a second  
before landing. "And how have YOU been, princess?"  
  
"Well," Aeka replied, "I must be coming down with something, because  
I'm actually happy to see you."  
  
"Really?" Ryoko said in mock-concern, "Must be pretty bad." She looked  
at Vell, curled up in Aeka's arms. "So, this is the little guy, huh?  
Aren't you a cute one." She smiled. Vell buried his face in Aeka's  
shoulder. "Gee, grateful little tike, aren't you?" she said,   
sarcastically.  
  
"He's shy," Aeka explained as an apology, "Come on, Vell. Ryoko helped  
us rescue you. You should thank her."  
  
Vell looked up at Ryoko. "Thankyoumiss," he blurted out, before hiding  
his face again.  
  
"How sweet," Ryoko said wryly.  
  
Je'ko, who had been sitting quietly until now, suddenly stood up.   
"Considering what happened last time strangers came on our ship, I   
wouldn't blame him!"  
  
"Hey," Ryoko snapped back, "In case you haven't heard, I'm one of the  
good guys here."  
  
"Stop it, both of you," Aeka snapped, "You're both my friends, so can't  
you at least TRY to get along?"  
  
"Fine," Ryoko said with a shrug. Je'ko just looked away. "Anyway,  
I've got some questions for you, princess."  
  
Aeka nodded. "There are some things I'd like to ask you as well. You  
go first."  
  
She pointed at the yellow gem that was embedded in Aeka's neck.   
"What's up with the gem? Is it one of mine?"  
  
Aeka pursed her lips in thought. "I... I think it is... sort of. It's  
one of the gems from the sword, I think, but... I don't know... it   
feels like it belongs to me... like it's always supposed to have been  
here."  
  
Ryoko frowned. "But HOW did it get there?"  
  
"I don't know," Aeka replied, "I'm not sure how I got it, or these   
powers. Maybe when I..." She trailed off.  
  
"When you what?" Ryoko pressed.  
  
Aeka shook her head. "Forget it."  
  
Ryoko decided not to press the issue. "All right, what did you want  
to ask?"  
  
Aeka blushed slightly. "I don't know how to ask this," she stammered,  
"It's... it's about Tenchi."  
  
"Is Tenchi the guy from the stories?" Vell suddenly asked, "The one   
with the Lie Hawk Wings?"  
  
"Yes, Vell," Aeka told him, patting his head, "But it's the LIGHT Hawk  
Wings."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Je'ko," Aeka said, turning to the brooding half-breed, "I need to talk  
with Ryoko alone. Could you take your brother somewhere?"  
  
"All right," Je'ko said, standing up, "Come on, scamp."  
  
Vell looked up at Aeka. "Do I hafta?" he asked, looking up at her with  
pleading eyes.  
  
Aeka laughed. "It's just for a little bit, Vell. I'll catch up with  
you as soon as I'm done talking with Ryoko."  
  
"Okay," Vell said, as Je'ko took his hand and lead him out of the room.  
Right before they turned down the hall he looked back and waved. "Bye,  
Ka Sha!"  
  
"What does 'Ka Sha' mean?" Ryoko asked, puzzled.  
  
"I don't know," Aeka admitted, "I'm going to have to ask Je'ko next   
chance I get." There was a pause, before Aeka spoke again. "About  
Tenchi... Is he... Does... How is he doing?" she finally said.  
  
Ryoko blinked. "He hasn't been to see you?" she asked, "That's funny.  
He hasn't been able to think of anything else since the distress  
call." Aeka looked down. It wasn't exactly the reaction Ryoko had   
been expecting. "Are you all right, princess?"  
  
Aeka ignored the question. "It must have been difficult for you,   
then."  
  
Ryoko sat down in midair. "Yes and no. I mean, yeah, I wanted him to  
be thinking of me, but... Tenchi's at his best when he's helping   
someone. You know what I mean?"  
  
Aeka didn't meet Ryoko's eyes. "Has he... have you..." She trailed  
off, going very red in the face.  
  
Ryoko laughed. "Are you asking what I think you're asking, princess?"  
  
"If... if he has..." Aeka's face became redder and redder, "I... I   
won't get in your way."  
  
Ryoko blinked in surprise. "You... you would?" Aeka nodded. For a   
long time, neither of them said anything.  
  
"We didn't," Ryoko admitted.  
  
Aeka stood up, not meeting Ryoko's gaze. "I should go find Vell,"  
she said, hurrying out of the room.  
  
Ryoko let out a heavy sigh, before teleporting away.  
  
***  
  
Daerta was in a pretty foul mood by the time she reached the hangar.  
It was bad enough that she had to guide that idiot to Aeka's room, when  
she could be helping install the new parts they had salvaged from the  
battle. She hadn't liked Tenchi to begin with. She saw the way he   
avoided eye contact with the Rats. She was used to it, of course.  
Everybody looked down on the Rats, she hardly expected Juraian royalty  
to be any different, but he could have been a little more... diplomatic  
about it, while he was on their own ship!  
  
Then to say what he said to her! It made her want to punch something  
- preferably Tenchi. Since Tenchi wasn't around, she settled for   
hitting Toshio, who was inspecting his ship for damage.  
  
"Hey!" the pale-skinned Juraian exclaimed, rubbing his arm, "What was  
that for."  
  
"For bein' a Juraian," she said, leaning against the two-man fighter.  
  
Toshio looked at her for a second and shrugged. "Fair enough," he   
said, leaning over to tighten an armor plate. Like most of the ships  
in the hangar, its armor had been patched up with various pieces of   
metal so many times that it resembled a patchwork quilt.  
  
His casual response caught the Pottidan girl off guard. "You don't  
even wanna know why?" she asked.  
  
"Not really," he replied, "I'm sure you have a reason - move over a   
bit, would ya?" She took a step to the side, so he could start   
smoothing out a dent where she had been leaning. "If I knew what the  
reason was, I might disagree with it, and I don't feel like getting  
hit again."  
  
"Hey, lovebirds," Je'ko said, approaching the other teenagers,  
Vell perched on his shoulders. Daerta frowned at the comment, while  
Toshio put on an insulted look that only a Juraian could manage. Je'ko  
merely laughed as he dropped Vell into the cockpit of the ship, and   
slid under it. "So, what did you do to my ship?"  
  
"YOUR ship?" Toshio demanded, "It's MY ship; I'm the pilot!"  
  
"Fine, fine," Je'ko said, "But the Nav and aiming systems are mine,  
then, along with the guns and missiles. Oh great, the ventral plate's  
come loose." He rolled out from under the ship. "Daerta, hand me that  
plasma welder, would ya?" Daerta knelt down and handed him the   
requested tool. "You know," Je'ko said, grinning broadly up at Daerta,  
"This would be a lot more fun if you wore a skirt like most girls."  
He quickly slid back under the ship to avoid Daerta's retribution.  
  
"You are so immature," Daerta said. She winked at Toshio as she kicked  
a wrench under the ship resulting in a rewarding string of expletives  
from her peer. "Please, Je'ko, not in front of your brother."  
  
***  
  
Katsuhito stood by the window, staring into the woods. B'ganarr  
was out there somewhere. Sooner or later, he would find some weakness,  
and strike. It would be far better to take the battle to him, first,  
but in order to do that, Katsuhito had to figure out where the assassin  
was hiding. He gripped the hilt of the katana he had with him. It was  
a waiting game, one he fully intended to win.  
  
A soft music reached his ears. He forced himself to ignore it. He   
needed all his senses focused on finding B'ganarr.  
  
Katsuhito blinked suddenly. He thought he had seen something purple  
dash behind a tree.  
  
"Can't catch me, brother!" It was Aeka's voice. It sounded odd, as if  
it was coming from a long way away.  
  
"Aeka!" he called out, rushing towards the woods. His mind was empty  
of all thoughts save one: he had to find Aeka before B'ganarr did.  
  
***  
  
"Where is he going?" Hitomi asked as she looked out the window. She   
couldn't figure out why Katsuhito would suddenly run off like that.  
Had he seen the assassin? She trembled slightly. "And where is that  
music coming from?"  
  
Kanako didn't respond to the questions. She was staring, transfixed,  
into the woods. "Akito?" she whispered.  
  
Hitomi blinked. "Your brother? I thought Mr. Masaki said they   
wouldn't be back for at least another week."  
  
"No," Kanako said, a smile forming on her face, "He's here! He's   
back!" She stood up and started towards the door, but Hitomi grabbed  
her by the arm.  
  
"You can't go out there!" she protested, "He's still waiting!"  
  
A small voice in the back of Kanako's mind screamed at her to listen  
to Hitomi, but it was drowned out. The strange music flooded her mind.  
It was impossible to concentrate. All she could think about was her   
brother.  
  
"Let me go!" she said, wrenching her arm out of Hitomi's grasp.  
  
"Please, Kanako, don't go!" she begged. Why wasn't Kanako listening  
to her? She struggled to think of something she could say to make her  
stop, but she couldn't concentrate with that odd music playing.  
  
A sudden thought occurred to her. She almost dismissed it without  
even considering it. It didn't make any sense, but she was dealing  
with princesses and assassins and aliens, so maybe it made more sense  
than she realized.  
  
She turned on the princess's stereo, twisting the volume knob all the  
way to the right. The sound of the Hummingbird's latest album blasted  
through the room, causing both girls to cover their ears. Hitomi   
lowered the volume to a tolerable level, but kept loud enough so that  
the other music couldn't be heard.  
  
"Hitomi!" Kanako yelled over the music, "What are you doing?"  
  
"It was the music!" she exclaimed, "That's what was making you think  
your brother was out there!"  
  
Kanako stared at her friend for a moment, then suddenly ran to her   
closet and started digging around through mess of clothes and bags she  
had piled there.  
  
"Turn down the music a bit, will you?" she asked, returning with a   
wooden box in her hands. When Hitomi hesitated, she added, "You can   
always turn it up again if I start acting funny." Hitomi lowered  
the volume further. The strange melody was barely audible over the   
voice of Sasaki Toreshi, and Kanako seemed unaffected. She opened  
the box she held, and a large, round, red jewel flew out.  
  
"Princess!" it scolded, "I shall report this to your mother. You are  
now four weeks behind in your lessons."  
  
Hitomi giggled. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
It flew over to inspect Hitomi. "I am Jiiro," it informed her, "A   
robot designed to take care of children and their education while on   
trips."  
  
"It's annoying," Kanako said, rolling her eyes, "That's why I locked  
it up. Anyways, Jiiro, I want you to access the Military Database.  
Give me any information you can on music-based attacks, with an   
emphasis on Velgrin technology and tactics."  
  
"That is not on your scheduled lessons, Your Highness," Jiiro replied.  
Kanako let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Override three-seven-two-four," Kanako told the machine, "Now spit out  
the information, and hurry!"  
  
"You are most likely referring to the 'Kimtralda Veryin ge,' which   
translates to 'Hymn of Chaos.' This song was given to the Velgrin  
by M'ndrar, also known as Shennaly, a minor deity worshipped by the   
Velgrin, as well as several outer races such as the-"  
  
"Skip it," Kanako ordered, "Describe this Hymn of Chaos."  
  
"The Hymn of Chaos is a psychological attack. It fills the mind of   
anyone listening with thoughts of whatever they desire most, but do not  
have, rendering them unable to make intelligent decisions. Many   
believe this attack to be hypocritical of the Velgrin, as they claim  
themselves to be above lies and deceit. Velgrin philosophers  
argue that since the victims of the song are the source of the   
deception-"  
  
"That's enough, Jiiro," Kanako said, waving a hand dismissively.  
She turned to look at Hitomi. "Fortunately, it doesn't seem to affect  
you."  
  
This didn't comfort Hitomi very much. "What do we do?" she asked in a   
whisper that could barely be heard over the sounds of the Toreshi  
sisters. She clutched her purse, nervously fingering at the clasp.  
  
"First things first," the princess said, peering out through her door.  
"We get out of here."  
  
***  
  
"So," Je'ko asked as they finished their inspection of the fighter  
craft, "What do you think of the new faces?"  
  
"I wouldn't want to oppose them," Toshio laughed, "That's for sure.  
Tsunami, they're powerful."  
  
Daerta frowned. "I don't like that Tenchi guy," she said, "I don't  
know what Aeka sees in him."  
  
Toshio shrugged. "Doesn't seem like a bad guy to me."  
  
"It's the way he looks at us," Daerta insisted, "Or doesn't look at us,  
I should say."  
  
"No one looks at a Rat if they can avoid it," Toshio smiled, "It's part  
of our charm. They can hold all the cards, but they'll still feel   
uncomfortable dealing with us. It gives us a small advantage."  
  
Je'ko shrugged. "We're Rats, they're Tsunami's chosen," he said,   
sourly, "Why would you expect it to be any different?"  
  
"Aeka doesn't act like that," the Pottidan girl pointed out, "Neither  
does the Prince." She looked over to the far end of the hangar. Her  
father was leading a team of mechanics as they fixed the Arrow, the   
flagship that Daeroth flew, and the largest ship in the Jeweled Heart.  
None of the crane's could reach the Arrow's engine compartment,  
so the new hyper-engine they were installing had to be lifted by   
old-fashioned manpower. Surprisingly enough, Akito was in the front  
of the line.  
  
"Pull!" he shouted, and they all took a step back, leaning with all   
their might.  
  
He shouted again, "Pull!" And the engine lifted even higher.  
  
"It's weird having him around," Je'ko said, "I mean, from what I've   
heard, he's next in line for the throne, yet he treats us like equals."  
  
"Tsunami chose the Juraian royal family to lead the empire because  
of two things," Sasami said, appearing suddenly behind the trio. Je'ko  
jumped, banging his head against the open cockpit. Sasami giggled  
and went on. "The mercy they showed their friends, and the   
ruthlessness they showed their enemies."  
  
"Hey, watch the language," Toshio advised Je'ko, who was swearing  
as he rubbed a large lump on his head, "If Aeka hears you saying things  
like that in front of her sister, she'll skin you alive."  
"So what brings the young princess here?" Daerta said. She had made  
up her mind on Aeka, Tenchi, and Akito, but she had yet to decide   
whether she liked Sasami or not.  
  
"I'm bored," she admitted, "I couldn't find any kids my age, so I was  
wondering if I could hang out with you guys." Sasami looked nervously  
at the older children. They were all fourteen, although none of them  
quite looked it. Toshio was very tall, which made him look older than  
he really was. Daerta's light frame had the opposite effect, making  
her look barely older than Sasami. As for Je'ko, his eyes did not   
belong to a fourteen-year old boy.  
  
Toshio lifted Vell from the cockpit and placed him in Sasami's arms.  
"Hey, scamp, distract the princess while we have a conference,"  
he said with a smile. The three of them ducked down on the far side  
of the ship. Sasami strained to listen to the whispered conversation  
that would determine her fate.  
  
"What's that on your head?" Vell asked, his normally silent demeanor  
thrown aside at the sight of something foreign to the ship.  
  
"This is Ryo-ouki," Sasami said. The cabbit hopped down to Sasami's  
shoulder, so Vell could pet her. "She's a cabbit." Vell stared at the  
cabbit for a moment.  
  
"I like her," he decided. Ryo-ohki miya'd in reply.  
  
Sasami looked over at the far end of the hangar, where Kiyone and Akito  
were talking. "Hey, Vell," she said, smiling mischievously,  
"want to see something funny?"  
  
***  
  
"It's really sweet of you to help them out like this," Kiyone smiled  
at Akito.  
  
Akito blushed at the comment. "It's nothing," he stammered.  
  
"No," Kiyone said, "It's something special. I've met noblemen who   
wouldn't lift a finger to help people like the Rats, unless there was  
something in it for them."  
  
Akito looked at the Rats who were still working on various ships.   
"When I was young, Aunt Funaho told me that a king is the greatest  
servant of all. She told me that just like the butlers and valets  
look after the members of the royal family, we look after everyone  
in our empire. That stuck with me, all my life."  
  
"I think you'll be a good emperor, someday," Kiyone told him, leaning  
forward to kiss him on the cheek. She made a face. "A sweaty   
emperor," she laughed, "but a good one, anyway."  
  
Akito chuckled lightly, then got very serious. "Kiyone," he said,   
swallowing nervously, "There's... there's something I need to tell   
you... I..."  
  
"Ack!" Kiyone suddenly exclaimed. She lifted up the hem of her shirt  
and reached under with her free hand. A second later, she had pulled  
a small cabbit out. "What do you think you're doing there?" she   
demanded, giving the cabbit a shake.  
  
There was a puff of smoke as Ryo-ohki shifted to her humanoid form.  
"Carrot?" she asked, holding her hands out hopefully.  
  
"Why would I be keeping carrots in my bra?" she asked, angrily.   
Ryo-ohki scrunched up her face, tears collecting in the corners of her  
eyes. Kiyone sighed. "Go find the kitchen, maybe they'll have some  
carrots for you there." She dropped Ryo-ouki, who popped into her   
cabbit form and went racing out of the hangar.  
  
"I'm sorry, Akito, what were you saying?"  
  
Akito had turned away from her, holding a hand up to his nose to keep  
it from bleeding. "It's nothing."  
  
"Now that," Toshio said, watching from the other side of the hangar,  
"was priceless. I think I like you, princess."  
  
***  
  
"It's clear," Kanako said, peering around the corner. "Let's go!" She  
grabbed Hitomi's hand and dragged her into the hall. As quickly as   
possible, they darted across into Tenchi's room. It wasn't very far,  
but they were that much closer to the stairs.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hitomi asked, in barely more than a whisper.  
  
"We're going..." She paused for a second. "Right, we're going to   
Washuu's lab." She was really starting to hate this musical attack.  
It made it so hard to think about anything other than her brother.  
"B'ganarr won't be able to get inside." Would they be able to get   
inside? she wondered. She shook her head. She didn't have time to   
worry about that. If Washuu's lab didn't let them in, they were dead,  
but if they stayed here, it was only a matter of time before B'ganarr  
hunted them down.  
  
The stairs looked empty. She grabbed Hitomi and pulled her forward.  
Halfway down, she motioned for Hitomi to stay still, and flipped over  
the railing, landing silently next to the door that led to Washuu's  
lab. Her hand trembling, she reached for the doorknob. She suddenly  
noticed that the Hymn of Chaos had stopped.  
  
"Look out!" Kanako threw herself to the side before Hitomi had   
finished her warning. She crashed into the corner, just as a set of   
metal claws thrust into the wooden door. Energy crackled down the   
claws, highlighting the Velgrin's form as he writhed in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry," said a small robotic Washuu from the viewport, "But the   
great, magnificent Washuu is not in right now. Please direct all   
questions to her automatic defense system."  
  
Kanako could smell the charred flesh as B'ganarr ripped his claw out   
from the door. His silhouette crouched, ready to pounce. Kanako was  
trapped in the corner. Pulling up her shields, she wished she had   
worked on those abilities more. Suddenly everything went white. She  
heard B'ganarr hiss in pain at the sudden burst of light.  
  
Hitomi had flipped on the lights. Wasting no time, Kanako used the   
distraction to dart past the assassin. The Velgrin recovered too   
quickly, however, and his claw bit deeply into her leg.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Hitomi cried, throwing herself into B'ganarr.  
Unfortunately, her weight was not enough to knock him over.  
  
"Foolish mammal," he hissed, as he grabbed her by the throat and threw  
her to the side. There was a crash as her body slammed into the wall,  
followed by a heavy clunk as her purse fell to the ground next to her.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her!" Kanako said between clenched teeth. She   
tried to get to her feet, but the pain in her leg flared, and she fell  
back to the floor. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was going to die   
here.  
  
That thought caused something to burn inside of her. She would not   
die, cowering on the floor. She gritted her teeth, and stood. If she  
was going to die, she'd die fighting. If she did that... maybe Akito  
would finally be proud of her.  
  
B'ganarr turned his attention back to her. She had a plan. Drawing  
all of her energy, she formed a shield in front of her. The moment  
he struck the shield, she'd throw it forward, hitting him with all of   
her energy. If it didn't kill him, she'd be completely vulnerable,  
but she couldn't last any longer like this. She had to get him with  
one attack.  
  
B'ganarr's lipless mouth twisted into a grotesque smile. Then, quite  
suddenly, he looked as if he was going to be sick. He vomited a pale,  
foul-smelling goo, that hissed loudly as it ate through the floor.  
  
"Will your shieldsss ssstop thisss?" he asked with a grin. Kanako  
went pale. Her shields were good for solid objects, but liquids would  
go right through them. What a disgusting way to die! Still, he'd be   
vulnerable when he did that. She'd die, but she could take him with  
her. She'd show him the might of the Juraian Empire before she died.  
  
She gritted her teeth, holding her shield still as she waited for the  
attack. B'ganarr began to cough up his foul acid again.  
  
BANG!  
  
Something bounced harmlessly off of Kanako's shield... something  
solid. She looked at B'ganarr, who's eyes had gone wide, as acid   
dribbled out of his mouth. There was another bang, and another,  
and another. Each time, B'ganarr jerked, and something struck off of   
Kanako's shield. Finally, the Velgrin fell to the floor.  
  
Behind him was Hitomi. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she clutched  
a gun with trembling hands. She lowered it to point at B'ganarr's  
inert form, and fired, causing the gun to jump in Hitomi's hands. She  
fired two more shots before the gun ran out of ammo. After several  
ineffectual clicks, she dropped the gun and threw herself sobbing  
at Kanako. Kanako winced as she collided, but wrapped a comforting  
arm around her friend.  
  
***  
  
Aeka was one of the first ones to dinner. She liked to arrive early,  
to avoid the hassle of finding a table among the crowds. Not   
surprisingly, the teenagers were already there, consuming the massive  
amounts of food they needed to supply their growing bodies. The   
Trenan, Derai, was sitting with them, discussing something with Je'ko.  
Sasami was entertaining Daerta and Toshio with an apparently amusing  
story. Both conversations broke off as Aeka approached.  
  
"Where's Vell?" Je'ko said.  
  
"Asleep," Aeka replied, smiling as she sat down. Blaze, who was under  
the table, put his head in her lap, looking up at her with his warm   
green eyes. "He wore himself out playing with Ryo-ohki all day. The  
two of them passed out on the floor. It was very sweet."  
  
Je'ko smiled and turned back to Derai. "So when can we start?"  
  
The Trenan thought for a moment. "Well, I promised Daeroth I'd help  
reforge some armor plates tomorrow, but I kin lend ye some books, if   
ye'd like."  
  
Je'ko bowed his head. "Thank you, Ke Ja."  
  
"That reminds me," Aeka said, "Vell's been calling me 'Ka Sha.' I   
was wondering if you could tell me what that means."  
  
There was a mixed reaction around the table. Toshio gagged on a piece  
of food, until Daerta hit him on the back. Je'ko suddenly found his   
plate to be very interesting, while Derai looked at Aeka. Sasami   
looked around the table, curious at the responses a simple question  
had evoked.  
  
"Well?" Aeka asked.  
  
"It's a Trenan name for respect," Je'ko said, not looking up. Aeka   
could see his face flush. "Like how he calls Grandfather Balin 'Ta   
Ja.' 'Ta' means grandparent, and 'Ja' means male, so 'Ta Ja' means  
grandfather. 'Sa Ja' means brother, and 'Ke Ja' means teacher. Vell's  
always been big on Trenan address, ever since I told him about it."  
  
"So what does 'Ka Sha' mean?" Sasami asked, eagerly.  
  
Je'ko's cheeks went redder. "Well, 'Sha' is female. 'Sa Sha' would  
be a sister, for example."  
  
"And 'Ka'?" Sasami pressed.  
  
"'Ka' means parent," Je'ko replied, although he spoke to Aeka, not   
Sasami. "So when he calls you 'Ka Sha,' he's calling you his mother."  
There was a longing in his voice, as he doubtless remembered his own   
'Ka Sha.' Aeka blushed, and Sasami giggled.  
  
"Well good for him!" Daerta exclaimed. "The kid deserves a mother.  
Haven't seen him happier than when he's with you, Aeka."  
  
Aeka tried to stammer out some form of response, but she couldn't  
think of what to say. Vell couldn't just declare her his mother,  
but she couldn't bring herself to deny it, either.  
  
"Yay!" Sasami said with glee, "I have a nephew!" Her eyes went wide,  
and she turned to Derai. "Hey, What's the term for a nephew?"  
  
Derai laughed. "In your case, it would be 'Sa Sha do Cha Ja,' meaning  
son of my sister, but you can call him 'Sa Cha' for short. Sibling's  
child. And he'd call you 'Ka Sa' for parent's sibling."  
  
"Sasami!" Aeka said, trying to sound stern, but unable to keep herself  
from laughing. "Don't you dare encourage- Oh no!" She cut off, and   
lowered her head.  
  
Tenchi surveyed the dining hall. He hadn't realized how many Rats   
lived on this ship. They were normally scattered about, each one busy  
with his or her own tasks, but at the moment, they were all here, and  
the room was packed to bursting.  
  
Having gotten lost on the way, Tenchi was one of the last people here,  
which meant the line to get food was rather short. His tray in hand,  
he looked about for some familiar face to sit with. Finally, he caught  
sight of a long trail of purple hair. Aeka was sitting at a smaller  
table with Sasami, Derai, and the trio of teenage Rats. There was an   
empty seat next to Aeka, so he quickly made his way over.  
  
As he sat down, he heard the sound of a chair scraping the floor. He   
looked to his right to see Daerta standing up.  
  
"Please don't go," he said. "I'm sorry about earlier."  
  
"I've lost my appetite," Daerta replied, coldly. She turned on her   
heel, and walked off.  
  
Tenchi sighed, and turned to his left. Another empty chair greeted  
him; Aeka had left while he was distracted by Daerta.  
  
"I guess she's not ready fer ye, Tenchi," Derai said, softly. He stood  
up, as if to go after her, but he suddenly stopped, and sat back down,  
glancing down at Blaze.  
  
"Nice going, Tenchi" Toshio said, mocking an angry tone, "You chased  
off all our women!"  
  
"Hey!" Sasami said, slapping Toshio in the back of the head.  
  
Toshio laughed. "I think Daerta's a bad influence on you, princess."  
Sasami responded by sticking out her tongue at him.  
  
Meanwhile, at a two person table, the First Prince of Jurai, Akito,  
and First-Class Detective Kiyone were enjoying a quiet meal together.  
  
"Wow!" Kiyone said, swallowing a mouthful of pasta. "They certainly  
know how to cook on this ship!"  
  
"Indeed," Akito agreed, after trying some of his. "I'd ask for the   
recipe, but I don't think the royal chefs would think highly of being  
taught how to cook by a Rat."  
  
Kiyone looked around the hall. "It's amazing, isn't it?" she said.  
"People always make the Rats sound like little more than criminals,  
but this place is just so..." She trailed off, unable to find words  
to describe it.  
  
"It's certainly been a learning experience for me," Akito said. "I   
guess it's easy to look down at people that are trying their hardest  
to scrape by, so you don't have to care about them. But having met   
them... It's such an honest life. They don't live for money, or power,  
or anything like that. It's just about helping each other make it   
through to the next day... I think if more people could live like   
this, the galaxy would be a better place."  
  
"I'm part of the Galaxy Police," Kiyone reminded him, "You don't have  
to tell me how much nicer the world would be if people were more   
honest."  
  
"That reminds me," Akito said. There was something sad about his voice  
that made Kiyone worried. "I don't know how to..." He stopped short,  
as Aeka ran past their table and out of the hall.  
  
Akito stared at the doorway his sister had left through. He glanced  
back to Kiyone, and said, in a torn voice, "I should see if she's   
okay."  
  
"Go," Kiyone said. Akito bowed apologetically, and ran off. Kiyone  
poked at her food, thinking angry thoughts about what she would do to   
Tenchi if this was his fault.  
  
***  
  
Aeka ran down the halls, fighting back the tears. Why did she run?   
Why couldn't she face him? Why did he have to come here in the first  
place? She just wanted to leave him behind forever, but if it were   
that simple, why couldn't she face him?  
  
The hallways blurred as tears came to her eyes. She couldn't stop   
running, but where was she going? The only people she wanted to run to  
– Blaze, and Je'ko, and Derai – were back the way she came, with HIM.  
  
She heard something rush past her, and suddenly she crashed into Akito.  
Two strong arms wrapped around her, and she found herself putting  
her own arms around him and sobbing uncontrollably into his robes.  
Gradually, her sobs began to subside. She remembered holding Je'ko  
like this, when he told her about his mother's death.  
  
"Are you all right, Aeka?" he said, softly, although he continued  
to hold her. She looked up at him, suddenly aware of how very tall he  
was. He looked down with the eyes of their parents: their father's  
strength, and their mother's love.  
  
"I... I don't know," Aeka stammered. "I just saw him, and, suddenly...  
I remembered the pain, the loneliness, the uncertainty... I don't want  
to go back to all of that, but... I can't avoid him. I don't WANT to  
avoid him. But the last time I saw him... I almost died back then."  
  
Akito pulled her closer to him. "You'll be ready when you're ready.  
And I'll be here whenever you need me, Aeka." He wasn't sure how long  
he held her like that, but finally, she fell asleep in his arms, and he  
carried her to her room.  
  
***  
  
It was late. At least, it was late according to the Jeweled Heart,  
who's computers simulated a day's passing with the hall and garden  
lights. And the inhabitants of the ship found that to be good enough  
for them.  
  
Washuu was working, as she so often was, even late at night. It was   
difficult, not having access to the near-infinite databases she kept  
in her lab. But that was light-years away, and she didn't have time  
to set up an access point.  
  
A dozen screens floated around her, and she made use of all of them.  
Her hands grabbing an equation from one, or data from another, or   
entering in even more information on her keyboard.  
  
It had been a while since she had felt this driven on any project,  
but she was determined to figure out the mystery of Aeka's yellow gem.  
If she could just make some progress, enough to answer a few of Ryoko's  
questions, then maybe she could undo the damage she had done earlier.  
Maybe, in a few days, she could have her daughter by her side, helping  
her unravel this enigmatic question.  
  
" DATA INSUFFICIENT"  
  
"Dammit!" Washuu said, glaring at the screen. No matter which way she  
approached the problem, she always came up short on information.  
She had cross-referenced everything she knew about Ryoko's gems, and   
all she had discovered was how little she really knew about them.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask Aeka to help me run a few tests, after all,"  
she murmured to herself. She hadn't spoken to Aeka at any length since  
their arrival. Washuu didn't want to make the princess's life any more  
complicated than it was already, and she had a tendency to complicate  
even the simplest of things.  
  
"Might as well turn in for the night," she yawned. She was going to   
shut down her computer system, when she noticed that she had been   
surrounded by stasis logs, which began to spin. She sprang from her   
sitting position, flipping over the logs to land outside the circle.  
Her screens flickered into non-existence, as the energy that sustained  
them was disrupted.  
  
Her victory was short-lived, as somebody grabbed her, pinning her arms  
to her side with one arm, and covering her mouth with the other.  
  
"It's been a long time, sister," said Aeka's voice, right behind   
Washuu's ear. But while it was certainly Aeka's voice, it lacked   
Aeka's inflection and mannerisms. Struggling as hard as she could,  
Washuu simply couldn't break free.  
  
"Aeka?" a sleepy voice asked. Washuu's captor spun around, and Washuu  
could see Sasami, standing in the hallway. "What are you doing?"  
  
"YOU forced my hand, sister," 'Aeka' replied, coldly. "You never   
should have questioned me. I am the possessor of the prophecies.  
I alone can glimpse at that which is yet to come."  
  
Sasami frowned in concentration, as if trying to remember something  
long ago. "I only wanted what was best for them." Her voice seemed  
older than a moment ago.  
  
"A noble ambition, Tsunami," was the haughty reply. "But a foolish  
one, and futile. You tried to spare my Sword her troubles, but look  
at what her life has become. The Contention grows near, and if not for  
the actions I took, she would not be ready. I had to hurt her, yes,  
but these are pains that could not be avoided, only delayed. Better,  
I think, to get them over with, and face life anew. Only my Sword is   
complete. Yours still needs his Power, and her's..." She shook Washuu  
to indicate her. "Still needs her Kiss. Would you face the Contention  
with two incomplete Swords, and your sister not knowing who she is?"  
  
"I won't let you do this!" Sasami said.  
  
"Look what happened last time you interfered. Your beloved would have  
died, never to be born again, if I had not brought you and the Servant  
here, and summoned Suzaku. Do not try to stop me, Tsunami. Your are  
not strong enough to fight my Sword. I will return both your sister,  
and our sister shortly."  
  
Aeka, or whoever she was, lifted off the ground, and flew past Sasami.  
The last thing Washuu could remember before losing consciousness,  
was Sasami whispering as they passed her.  
  
"Please," she had whispered, "Don't do this, 


End file.
